Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: SasuNaru, Naruto esta embarazado de Sasuke, ya no puede volver a la aldea porque lo persiquen como desertor, en su camino conece a un akatsuki que todos creian muerto, Sakura intentara ayudar a sus amigos pero para eso necesita ser mas fuerte ¿que sucede?
1. Chapter 1

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos.**_

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran kishimoto-sama.

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Ultima noche.**_

Advertencias: Mpreg, lemon, muerte de un personaje… entro otras cosas que irán apareciendo en el transcurso_**…**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

Era un hermoso día, todo se encontraba en completa calma se podía escuchar el ruido de los animales, el viento soplaba suavemente asiendo que las hojas de los árboles se movieran en un lento y apacible vaivén. El bosque se encontraba en profundo silencio nada se escuchaba ni se sentía la presencia de nadie.

Cuando de repente como si fuera un rayo un joven pasó saltando rápidamente por los árboles, corría rápidamente, su respiración sonaba tranquila, su hermoso cabello dorado se movía suavemente con el viento, sus profundos ojos azules no mostraban ninguna emoción y su boca se encontraba levemente abierta.

Luego de varias horas saltando y cuando ya se hacía de noche llego a un hermoso claro, el cual se encontraba lleno de hermosas flores y en ese lugar había un chico, un poco más alto que él, cabellos azabaches y ojos color ónix, miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro las flores.

El rubio se acerco a él lentamente, al sentir su presencia el otro se volteo rápidamente y lo miro al rostro, su mirada era tranquila e inexpresiva, pero al momento de ver al rubio un extraño brillo apareció en su rostro, se acercaron lentamente y se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos momentos, sin apartar la vista del otro, sin siquiera pestañar y solo pensando en ellos mismos.

Entonces el rubio susurro débilmente —"Sasuke"

Y el azabache pronunció —"Naruto".

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, el azabache levanto una mano y la coloco en la mejilla del menor y la acaricio levemente, entrecerró los ojos y se acerco al chico, juntos sus labios en un pequeño rose, ante esta acción sus corazones empezaron a latir fuertemente.

Era ya de noche, la luna brillaba fuertemente en el cielo estrellado, pero en ese momento para los dos jóvenes no existía nada solo ellos dos, Sasuke se acerco nuevamente a Naruto y lo beso de manera apasionada, sus lenguas se rozaban lentamente y sus salivas se entremezclaban con la del otro.

Una de las manos del azabache se coloco en la cintura del joven el cual solo se dejo abrasar, con la otra mano el Uchiha empezó a quitar lentamente el chándal naranja del rubio, lo dejo caer en el suelo y quito la camisa de redecilla que tenia debajo de este, luego con sus manos desabrocho el pantalón naranja y lo bajo junto con los calzoncillo, sus labios que se habían separado de la boca del Uzumaki, ahora bajaban a su cuello.

El azabache acaricio lentamente la entrepierna del menor, el cual se estremeció levemente al sentir el suave y frío toque de las manos de su amante, Sasuke depositó el contenedor del kyuubi en el suave pasto.

Con sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo que tenía debajo, recorriendo cada lugar, hasta el más mínimo rincón, quería fundirse con ese cálido cuerpo y marcarlo como suyo para siempre, sin importar nada.

El rubio gemía levemente mientras despojaba al Uchiha de su vestimenta, y lo dejaba en iguales condiciones que él; dos cuerpos desnudos los cuales se acariciaban y profesaban amor eterno a la luz de la luna la cual era su única testigo, el Uchiha levanto tres dedos delante de la cara de su amante, el cual entendiendo los ensalivo rápidamente.

El azabache empezó a dilatar la entrada, de aquel rubio ángel, con su otra mano empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, Naruto se dejaba completamente llevar por las sensaciones que le producían las carias del mayor, mientras él le acariciaba fuertemente el abdomen del muchacho.

Luego al ver que el la entrada del rubio se encontraba bien dilatada, llevo la punta de su miembro y entro lentamente en el tratando de no lastimarlo, cosa que fue imposible, se dio cuenta que el otro se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior tratando de no gritar, pero varias lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, las cuales el azabache limpio rápidamente con su lengua.

Luego de varios minutos el Uchiha empezó a embestir fuertemente contra el rubio, el cual gemía levemente, después varios minutos las embestidas se habían vuelto rápidas y desesperadas, mientras el rubio se aferraba a la espalda del mayor.

Sasuke sabía que esta noche iba hacer la ultima, ya que en la aldea podrían sospechar de que ellos se encontraban casi todas las noches, además él ya no podía mas, cada día su corazón se volvía más oscuro, y no podía dejar su venganza hacía la aldea de la hoja solo por un amorío sin sentido.

Así que ya era momento de deshacerse de eso que lo ataba a la aldea de la hoja, matar a la única persona a la cual había amado con todas sus fuerzas, entonces en sus ojos se formo el sharingan, y agarro más fuertemente las caderas de Naruto uniendo sus uñas en ella, las embestida que daba habían dejado de ser apasionadas ahora se volvían brutales y rápidas, importándole muy poco lo que sentía su amante.

Sasuke parecía que no iba a detenerse y Naruto simplemente trataba de decirle que parara mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero el rubio simplemente no se podía mover porque el sharingan lo había dejado completamente inmovilizado, Naruto se había quedado ido, dejaba que su amante lo embistiera fuertemente, no se quejaba ni aunque eso le dolía horrores simplemente se dejo hacer, cuando el Uchiha termino dolorosamente dentro del Uzumaki este pregunto:

"¿Porque lo hiciste Sasuke?"

El otro simplemente se levanto del pasto suavemente, sin decir palabra alguna se acercó a sus ropas se las coloco lentamente, luego cogió suavemente su katana y la levantó ante la atenta mirada de Naruto.

Se acerco nuevamente al rubio y mordió levemente su oído izquierdo para luego decirle fríamente —"perdóname… pero ni siquiera tu puedes sacar todo este odio que llevo en el corazón hacía la aldea de la hoja… y lo único que me ataba a ella, eras tú… por eso tengo que deshacerme de eso que me impide cobrar venganza… tu".

Eso descoloco un poco al Uzumaki, el cual intentó levantarse inútilmente ya que se encontraba inmovilizado, simplemente lanzó un grito al sentir el frio filo de la espada atravesándolo, Sasuke se levantó y miro el rostro del Uzumaki, el cual se encontraba bañado en lagrimas, el azabache sonrió de una forma macabra y beso al Uzumaki con desesperación.

Sasuke se levantó nuevamente y se vistió lentamente, luego de estar listo se acerco al cuerpo del Uzumaki el cual se encontraba inmóvil, y le susurro fríamente —"te amo".

Luego de eso Sasuke desapareció dejando a Naruto en el pasta desangrándose, el Uzumaki lloraba en silencio, no tenía fuerza para levantarse, se encontraba completamente devastado, porque Sasuke le había hecho eso, ¿no que lo amaba? las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, Naruto sentía como se desmayaba por la pérdida de sangre.

Pero una vez desmayado se vio delante de la jaula del kyuubi, eso hizo que se sorprendiera, entonces escuchó la profunda voz del kyuubi —"mocoso, no me digas que te vas a dejar morir…la verdad pensé que eras mas fuerte…levántate… no me digas que te vas a dejar morir solo por un Uchiha".

Naruto dejó que varias lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, aunque le doliese mucho y no lo quisiese aceptar, las palabras del zorro eran muy ciertas, el ya había luchado mucho por Sasuke, pero al parecer no lo había logrado sacar de la oscuridad.

El Uzumaki suspiró, no ya no iba a buscar a Sasuke, ya no trataría de hacerlo entrar en razón, y aunque le carcomiera por dentro no iría detrás del Uchiha, Naruto tomo una severa decisión que seguro marcaría su vida se olvidaría completamente de Sasuke, y luego de tomar esa seria decisión cayó en la inconsciencia absoluta.

Horas más tarde Naruto despertó y se sorprendió al verse vendado, miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, así que un poco dudoso trato de levantarse, pero no pudo ya que un dolor le hizo caer nuevamente, entonces escuchó una voz —"trata de no moverte mucho mocoso… aun estas débil por culpa del Uchiha"

Naruto volteo rápidamente y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un pequeño zorro color rojo, así que un poco dudoso comentó —"Kyuubi…"

"Claro que si…o acaso conoces otro demonio zorro que hable"—dijo el otro sarcásticamente como si fuera muy obvio de quien se trataba, Naruto alzo una ceja y miro al zorro de arriba abajo críticamente.

"Pero…"

"Te preguntas como logre salir de tu cuerpo, muy fácil…mientras dormías empezaste a expulsar mucho chacra, y tuvimos riesgo de que ese chacra dañara alguno de tus sistemas…así que deje que se expulsara un poco de mi chacra, para crearme un cuerpo físico"—termino de decir dejando a Naruto pensativo, además que había pasado con el sello, y porque el zorro estaba siendo tan bueno con él.

"Pero porque expulse chacra…"

"Mocoso…esta noticia era una que no te quería decir, pero como nos encontramos en estos momentos es mejor que lo sepas de una buena vez"—dijo Kyuubi seriamente, llamando la atención de Naruto —"estas embarazado…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_**Bueno, yo con un fic nuevo aquí… bueno esta es una idea que me está recorriendo desde hace un tiempo así que la escribí, si y no es el típico fic donde Naruto queda embarazado y huye de la aldea porque Sasuke hizo algo… no en este fic pasaran muchas cosas, y Naruto no será una niña chillona la cual se deja manejar por Sasuke... aqui esta el fic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos._**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen… son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**_Capitulo 2._**

**_Rastreadores de Konoha._**

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

Naruto escucho esa palabra como si el zorro estuviera hablando en algún idioma antiguo que él no podía entender, el zorro suspiro este chico o estaba sordo o ya era demasiado estúpido, el chico no podía salir de la impresión llevo una mano hacia su estomago.

"Que"—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el Uzumaki, Naruto se encontraba en estado de shock, mientras una sola palabra rondaba su mente —"embarazado…"—luego de varios minutos y cuando por fin salió de su letargo comento—"como es eso de que estoy embarazado…quizás no te has dado cuenta pero soy hombre…h-o-m-b-r-e"—deletreo lentamente.

El Kyuubi suspiro, tal vez sería más difícil explicarle lo que sucedía —"mira mocoso te lo diré, eres hermafrodita, es decir que cuentas con ambos sexos… y si preguntas que como nunca nadie se dio cuenta es porque en realidad nunca fuiste al hospital… ya que todos los aldeanos te temían… así que nadie nunca lo supo, y no te hicieron pruebas para saberlo".

Luego de terminar de decir estas palabras Kyuubi suspiro y miro a su contenedor el cual parecía pensativo, levanto una ceja levemente, no puede ser que Naruto no haya entendido nada de lo que él le había explicado, si se lo había explicado claramente, la verdad era que el chico a veces era medio idiota.

Pero entonces Naruto comento —"eso quiere decir que yo soy tanto un hombre como una mujer"— Kyuubi se sorprendió al parecer al chico había entendido, al parecer Naruto no era tan idiota como los demás pensaban.

"Claramente lo eres mocoso"— el decir estas palabras el zorro demonio empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco.

"Kyuubi… ¿qué paso?"—pregunto antes de que desapareciera por completo pero ya era muy tarde el zorro se había ido, cuando de repente escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza, la cual reconoció al instante —"¿Kyuubi?"

"No el coco…claro que soy yo mocoso"—dijo dejando a flote su sarcasmo.

Pero… ¿qué paso porque volviste a mi interior?—pregunto confundido el Uzumaki.

"Al parecer el chacra que habías expulsado, ya se acabo"—le respondió el zorro tranquilamente.

"Pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer?…creo que debería volver a la aldea o si no se darán cuenta que Salí son permiso de la Hokage"—Naruto se iba a levantar pero sus planes nuevamente fueron frustrados por el zorro.

"No, creo que eso sea conveniente"

"¿Por qué dices eso zorro estúpido?"—pregunto el Uzumaki extrañado y un poco molesto.

"Lo que pasa es que desde hace días, se dieron cuenta de que salías casi todas las noches de la aldea"—eso sorprendió de sobre manera a Naruto —"y anoche se dieron cuenta de que te veías todas las noches con el Uchiha"

"¿Qué?... ¿pero cómo se dieron cuenta?... además ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?"

"Desde hace días he sentido el chacra de varios AMBU que nos han estado siguiendo… pero siempre los confundías…pero anoche ellos llegaron el lugar donde te encontrabas con el Uchiha"

"¿Eso quiere decir que vieron lo que hice con Sasuke?"— Naruto tenía los ojos desorbitado, y estaba en completa desesperación, ¿Cómo podía ser que él no se había dado cuenta? ¿Y si los AMBU lo habían visto mientras hacía "eso" con Sasuke?

"No te preocupes ellos desaparecieron antes de que tu y el mocoso Uchiha… empezaran a fornicar"— al escuchar esas palabras, el Uzumaki sintió un extraño alivio, pero había otro tema que necesitaba su atención:

"Entonces… no puedo volver a la aldea, pero si hablo con la Hokage seguro que ella entenderá". –Naruto ya harto de esa conversación el simplemente quería volver a la aldea, ademas le dolía aun un poco la herida pues aun no se había curado.

"Sí, pero el consejo seguro dudaran de ti… y a Tsunade no le quedara de otra que mantenerte vigilado día y noche…y bueno no estás en las mejores condiciones mocoso… ahora ya no podemos volver a la aldea si lo haces te atraparan, y te enceraran o lo más probable te mataran."

Naruto se levantó por fin y le dijo al zorro con determinación —"¡Eso no me importa… si me encierran que lo hagan, si me golpean también… pero nunca me daré por vencido… porque yo seré el próximo Hokage"!.

El zorro bufo molesto, la verdad que le sorprendía la determinación de ese chico, pero en ese momento lo importante no era si tener o no determinación, lo más importante para el zorro era otro asunto —"que bien mocoso, si fuera cualquier otro momento no hubiera opinado pero en este momento… no puedo dejar que hagas algo estúpido… estas más débil que de costumbre no puedes siquiera pararte normalmente".

"Pero…"

"No, se te olvida que estas embarazado"— Naruto abrió los ojos de sobre manera. No, no se le olvidaba, pero él pensaba que simplemente era una broma, porque él era un hombre de eso estaba seguro, aunque todo lo que decía Kyuubi era cierto él seguía siendo un hombre en todo lo que cavia de la palabra.

Naruto se quedo en silencio no podía hablar porque vamos, que tan normal es descubrir que estas embarazado, y más si eres un joven de diecisiete años, además que eres hombre y no puedes quedar embarazado, se encontraba en shock, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que el chacra del zorro estaba envolviendo su cuerpo.

Kyuubi se encontraba harto de todo este asunto, vamos porque que tan difícil era aceptar que estaba en cinta, no entendía a los humanos y seguro nunca lo aria pero en ese momento lo importante era otra cosa, y era huir de ese lugar ya que se encontraban muy cerca de la aldea de la hoja y los podían detectar.

Así que sin que Naruto se diera cuenta empezó a dejar salir un poco de su chacra, lo cual era más fácil ahora ya que Naruto se encontraba débil, además el embarazo había descontrolado un poco su chacra y el sello no se encontraba en el mejor estado, así que Naruto fue envuelto totalmente por el chacra del nueve colas y este tomo en ese instante posesión de su cuerpo, mientras el rubio se dejaba caer en la inconsciencia, importándole muy poco lo que el zorro pudiera hacer con su cuerpo.

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

En la aldea de la hoja se encontraba la Hokage de la villa, frente a un grupo de ninjas, los cuales escuchaban atentamente lo que ella les decía —"bien… ya que están todos reunidos voy a explicarles de que trata la misión… vamos a buscar a un camarada ninja el cual desertó de la aldea de la hoja… tenemos que encontrarlo ya que tiene información confidencial"

Sakura hablo llamando la atención de todos —"Lady Tsunade, si esta misión es tan importante porque no está Naruto entre nosotros"— al escuchar eso todos se extrañaron era verdad la Hokage siempre incluía a Naruto en misiones como esa.

Tsunade simplemente suspiro cansadamente —"ha eso iba Sakura… la verdad Naruto no va a ir a esta misión… porque ha quien vamos a capturar es a Naruto"—al escuchar eso todos se sobre saltaron, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tal confesión y se acerco rápidamente al escritorio de Tsunade.

"Pe-pero… eso no puede ser lady Tsunade… usted sabe mejor que nadie que Naruto nunca traicionaría a la aldea"—Sakura no lo podía creer, mejor dicho no lo quería creer, ella no podía aceptar que su amigo Naruto también se había ido de la aldea dejándola completamente sola.

Tsunade suspiro, ella esperaba esta reacción de Sakura ella misma había reaccionado de esa forma al saber lo que había pasado con Naruto, pero no había nada que hacer Naruto ahora era un desertor, y la verdad uno muy peligroso, así que no podían flaquear y tendría que atraparlo, pero primero debía saber las razones de Naruto para hacer lo que hizo, el debía tener alguna razón clara y ella quería que él se la dijese.

En ese momento el que hablo fue Neji, el cual había permanecido en silencio como todos los demás, escuchando lo que decía la mujer rubia —"Tsunade-sama… ciertamente entiendo que un ninja de la aldea como Naruto conoce mucha de nuestra información confidencial… pero debería hablar, que diga sus razones y de por qué hizo lo que hizo".

"Ciertamente Neji… por eso los he llamado a ustedes, como son todos amigos de Naruto… deben saber que no lo quiero lastimar simplemente quiero saber que lo llevo a hacer lo que hizo… así que díganme ¿todos están dispuestos a hacer esta misión?".

Entonces hablo lee animadamente —"claro que si, Tsunade-sama… iremos a buscar a Naruto-kun… para que recupere la llama de la juventud que arden en todos los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja".

Luego hablo un igual de animado Kiba —"es cierto… Naruto es nuestro amigo y deberíamos ayudarlo… el siempre nos ayuda, es nuestro momento de ayudarlo a él".

Tsunade sonrió levemente, Naruto tenía buenos amigos y además ella no estaba tan segura de que el haya huido de Konoha, pero era momento de dejar de ponerse melancólico y comenzar la misión —"bien… están todos de acuerdo irán"

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo, dejándole en claro a la Hokage que no dejarían a su amigo atrás y que lo irían a buscar.

"Muy bien… andando…" —así todos salieron rápidamente de la oficina incluida la Hokage, y salieron de la aldea de la hoja con un solo objetivo en mente traer a Naruto de vuelta.

Pero la que más preocupada se encontraba era Sakura, ella quería que no fuera cierto eso de que Naruto se había marchado de la aldea, ella no quería perder a otro amigo, no podía soportarlo, y además no quería al final quedarse completamente sola.

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos.**_

Desclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de…

Capitulo 3.

_**Traer de vuelta a un amigo.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el equipo de búsqueda de Konoha había salido de la aldea para ir detrás de la búsqueda de Uzumaki Naruto, en ese equipo iban todos los que eran amigos del joven.

El equipo estaba conformado por, Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Sai; los cuales eran los antiguos compañeros de equipo del rubio; también se encontraban, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Hyuuuga Neji, Gai y por último la mismísima quinta Hokage Tsunade.

Ellos se encontraban rastreando el olor de Naruto, saltaban rápidamente por los arboles, aun sin ninguna pista concreta, llegaron a un hermoso claro del bosque donde Akamaru se detuvo, asiendo que los demás también lo hicieran.

En ese momento Hinata tartamudeo levemente —"encontraste… algo… Kiba-kun".

"Si, acabo de percibir el olor de Naruto… se encuentra cerca"— todos se sorprendieron y miraban en todas las direcciones, mientras Akamaru olfateaba los arboles y la tierra, entonces se escucho el ladrido del can.

Y este corrió rápidamente hacia una dirección, siendo seguido por el grupo de ninjas; lo que nadie sabía era que antes de salir Kakashi le había pedido a Pakkun que rastreara a Naruto por su cuenta, el Hatake se encontraba muy alerta y siguió a los demás que se dirigían rápidamente al lugar que indicaba Akamaru.

Luego de mucho caminar llegaron a un peñasco, en la cual se encontraba el Uzumaki sentado tranquilamente mirando hacia lo lejos, eso llamo la atención de todos la primera en gritar en ese momento fue Sakura —"¡Naruto!"

El aludido se volteo lentamente hacia ellos, la mirada que les dirigía el Uzumaki era fría, pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta fue que sus ojos brillaron levemente por unos minutos, claro todos menos Kakashi al cual esto le había parecido muy extraño.

Naruto se levanto lentamente del suelo, y se puso en dirección a ellos mirándolos a cada uno con una mirada que nadie podría descifrar, todo se encontraba muy tenso nadie hablaba, simplemente se miraban fijamente hasta que Tsunade rompió el silencio —"Naruto… ¿por qué huiste de Konoha?"

Ante esta pregunta casi todos la miraron alarmados, en momentos como eso la Hokage era media impulsiva, aunque podían entender cómo se sentía, ya que ella le tenía mucho aprecio y cariño a Naruto, el rubio simplemente contesto como nunca hubieran pensado que lo haría —"y a usted que le importa".

A todos se les paro la respiración al escuchar a Naruto hablarle así a la Hokage, además llamarla de usted, Naruto siempre había sido muy cariñoso con Tsunade la cual frunció el seño notablemente molesta —"¿quién te crees que eres mocoso… para hablarme así?… ahora veras si no quieres volver a Konoha por las buenas lo harás por las malas"—y notablemente molesta Tsunade se corrió hacia Naruto con el puño alzado tratando de pegarle en el rostro.

Pero en ese momento paso lo que ellos nunca pensarían que pasaría, el Uzumaki, esquivo a la Hokage con la mayor facilidad del mundo asiendo que Tsunade se fuera de largo hacia el peñasco, en ese momento Sakura se preocupo, pero se calmo nuevamente al ver que la Hokage frenaba a tiempo con los pies entes de irse de largo por el peñasco.

"!Maldito mocoso¡"—grito Tsunade notablemente enojada, pero luego lo miro fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo retroceder rápidamente, en ese momento su rabia aumento más, y corrió rápidamente hacia Naruto nuevamente pero para su sorpresa esta la esquivo nuevamente y antes de desaparecer Naruto dijo fríamente —"no volveré a la aldea de la hoja… no dejare que me atrapen… así que no me busquen… porque si los vuelvo a ver a alguno de ustedes, los matare sin dudarlo".

Todos se sorprendieron ante tales palabras, pero vieron como Naruto desapareció, en un fuego rojo intenso, eso llamo la atención de Kakashi el cual había estado al margen no había mostrado ninguna de sus emociones solo miraba las acciones del rubio detalladamente, y las mismas de Tsunade.

Así que la Hokage y los ninjas rastreadores volvieron a la aldea de la hoja, completamente devastados, no por haber enfrentado una dura batalla, habían perdido a un amigo, y no a un simple amigo, habían perdido a Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

**_OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

El joven Uzumaki caminaba lentamente por el bosque, en ese momento el zorro aun tenia control absoluto del cuerpo del rubio, pero el zorro caminaba lentamente además que se encontraba muy débil, ya que su chacra estaba abandonando el cuerpo de Naruto, el cual parecía que se estaba mejorando, ya que al parecer el sello estaba suprimiendo el poder del zorro, así que llego a una oscura cueva y se dejo caer en el suelo, y entonces abandono el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

Naruto en ese momento se encontraba completamente desmayado, siendo una presa fácil para cualquiera, siendo ninja o no.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

En una parte del bosque se encontraban saltando un grupo de ninjas, los cuales iban completamente en silencio, algunos de ellos tenían una cara seria, y otros muy tristes.

En ese momento una joven de cabellos rubios pregunto —"lady Tsunade… ¿Qué haremos ahora?"

Ino se dio cuenta que todo sus compañeros la miraban con una cara muy seria, y además le reprochaban el haberle preguntado algo así a la Hokage, la Yamanaka bajo la cabeza levemente, ella sabía que todos se encontraban mal por lo que había pasado con Naruto, pero ella debía preguntar, porque ella no podía dar por sentado que la Hokage se daría por vencida y dejaría ir a Naruto.

Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de todos cuando la Hokage después de un rato, respondió la pregunta hecha por Ino —"no haremos nada…"

"¡Que!"—gritaron casi todos en ese momento, no pudiendo creer que la Hokage dejaría ir a Naruto así nada más.

En ese momento todos llegaron a la entrada de la aldea y la rubia Hokage les dijo seriamente —"no haremos nada… Naruto ha elegido, así que no podemos hacerle cambiar de opinión… y no quiero que nadie vaya a buscarlo… entienden"

"¡sí!"— todos gritaron un asentimiento al unisonó, al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo Tsunade suspiro y luego hiso ademan de marcharse pero Sakura se lo impidió.

"Como que dejaremos que Naruto se valla… él es nuestro amigo quien nos ha ayudado siempre… en las buenas y en las malas… no podemos darnos por vencido… como Naruto nunca lo hizo"— Sakura llama la atención de los otros jóvenes, al oír eso Tsunade suspiro y se acerco a ella y le agarra del hombre levemente.

"Sakura se cómo te sientes… pero debes dejarlo ir… el ahora es un desertor de Konoha… y no quiero que valles a buscarlo… está claro…"

"Pero lady Tsunade…"

"No quiero mas Sakura… no saldrás de la aldea a menos que te de una misión… eso va para todos ustedes" —les dijo severamente mirando a los otros shinobis, los cuales asintieron, Tsunade se volteo y miro a Kakashi —"me voy para mi oficina, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer… pueden marcharse, menos tu Kakashi tengo un asunto que tratar contigo" –eso llamo la atención del ninja copia pero no dijo nada, y simplemente asintió.

Todos se fueron para sus respectivas casas, hasta Sakura que tuvo que irse a su casa con mucho pesar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

En la torre del Hokage, se encontraban Shizune, Tsunade y Kakashi hablando sobre asuntos importantes, cuando terminaron de hablar de los por menores de la misión, Tsunade dijo –"Kakashi, te diste cuenta no es cierto".

Kakashi aunque comprendía a que se refería la Hokage intento hacerse el desentendido —"no sé de qué me habla Tsunade-sama".

"Vamos Kakashi no trates de engañarme se que con ese que pelea hace varias horas no era Naruto"— dijo la Hokage dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla, y lanzando un suspiro –"viste sus ojos no es cierto Kakashi".

Al ver que no podía engañar a la Hokage Kakashi comento —"además su presencia era diferente".

"Pero claramente era a Naruto al que teníamos delante de nosotros"—dijo Tsunade levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la ventana donde se podía ver la aldea.

"Sí, pero era como si alguien más estuviera manejando su cuerpo" —en ese momento ambos abrieron los ojos de sobremanera.

"¡Kyuubi!"—dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Tsunade se volteo y miro a Kakashi con una mirada sumamente seria —"Kakashi esto no de salir de esta oficina… de acuerdo"—el Hatake simplemente asintió.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos una extraña voz se escucho en la oficina en esos momentos —"pero al parecer Naruto-kun no opuso resistencia… a que el demonio de nueve colas tomara posesión de su cuerpo".

Ambos ninja se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz, pero Kakashi supo al instante de quien se trataba —"¿cómo te diste cuenta de eso?… Sai".

Delante de las dos personas apareció un guapo chico pelinegro el cual traía en el rostro una gran sonrisa, Tsunade frunció el seño y golpeó fuertemente el escritorio —"dime Sai como sabes eso".

"Muy fácil… porque mientras usted peleaba contra Naruto sus habilidades eran muy superiores, y su mirada no era la de siempre… además su energía se sentía muy poderosa, se podía sentir fuertemente"— comento el otro con su rostro aun impasible ante las miradas de odio supremo que le lanzaba Tsunade y el sabia que se lo merecía, ya que él había o mejor dicho era discípulo de danzo.

"Muy bien… mandare a un equipo de AMBU a buscar a Naruto, pero si no logro que vuelva tendremos que matarlo"—dijo la Hokage sentándose en su escritorio y mirando fijamente a las personas delante de ella.

Eso dejo a los otros dos sin palabras, pero igualmente no replicaron sobre el tema.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO**_

En alguna parte de la aldea se encontraba Sakura recostada tristemente en su cama, mientras lagrimas de sufrimiento recorrían sus mejillas, la verdad es que la joven kunoichi se encontraba completamente devastada y triste, porque como pudieron llegar a eso, y ya era definitivo el equipo siete se había separado.

Apretó los puños fuertemente, mientras se reprochaba una y otra vez, por dejar marchar a Naruto justo como lo hizo con Sasuke, ella había perdido a sus dos grandes amigos y no sabía si volvería a verlos.

Se reprocho nuevamente el ser tan débil, el ser una inservible, ella sabía que ella no era la más fuerte en el equipo, hasta se podía considerar la más débil, ella sabía que lo único que la hacía una ninja hábil era su inteligencia, y eso no era lo suficiente para traer a sus amigos de vuelta.

Sakura lloro, dejo que todos sus sufrimientos se fueran en lágrimas, pero se dio cuenta de algo, de que debía dejar de ser tan débil y encarar el mundo, ella también debía volverse fuerte, y tratar de traer a sus amigos de vuelta.

Así que con una mirada decidida se levanto de su cama y seco todas sus lágrimas, prometiéndose a sí misma que sería la última vez que lo hiciera, porque ella Haruno Sakura, se convertiría en una de las kunoichi mas fuertes, y traería a sus amigos de vuelta a la aldea.

La Haruno decidida de que aria salió de su casa, sin mirar atrás, se prometió a si misma que esta vez no sería Naruto la que la salvara, el que le hiciera promesas o el que la apoyaría en los momentos más difíciles.

Ahora seria ella la que lucharía porque sus amigos estuvieran nuevamente con ella, y en ese mismo instante se hizo una promesa a sí misma; ella no volvería a llorar y se haría más fuerte para así lograr que el equipo siete vuelva a estar unido.

_** OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**_

En un lugar muy alejado de la aldea de la hoja, se encontraba un joven rubio, el cual se encontraba en una pequeña y vieja cabaña sentado en una esquina con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, mientras sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados y lagrimas caían por ellos, no pudiéndolo creer.

Porque, porque todo le sucedía a él, nunca había hecho nada malo, quizás por tener al kyuubi en su interior, la vida lo odiaba. Naruto se encontraban triste por varias razones la primera porque Sasuke lo había asesinado, o eso creía el Uchiha, y segundo porque había descubierto que estaba embarazado.

Se llevo una mano al estomago, en la aldea siempre le habían dicho que era un monstruo, pero el siempre se había defendido, y no había dejado que esas palabras lo ofendieran pero en ese momento, y al recordar las palabras del kyuubi se dio cuenta de que, en realidad si era un monstruo, y no solo por ser un contendor, sino porque el Naruto Uzumaki lo era.

Y la prueba más clara era lo que ahora crecía en su estomago, más lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, Naruto serró los ojos con dolor y apareció en el interior de su mente delante de la jaula del kyuubi.

"Oh… a quien tenemos a aquí, al futuro padre o debería decir, futura madre…vamos dime mocoso que te traer por aquí"—le dijo el zorro al chico con un deje de burla.

Naruto lo miro fijamente con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, y le grito —"¡quiero… que lo saques ahora!"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso"—comento el zorro tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué? es mi cuerpo y estas dentro de él… así que obedéceme y saca a esa maldita cosa de mi estomago".

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos del zorro se afilaron mostrando su descontento ante las palabras dichas del Uzumaki, eso no hizo nada a Naruto el cual siguió mirando al zorro apaciblemente —"no, el vivirá y no dejare que le hagas nada mocoso…"

"Y a ti que te importa que le pase a un maldito humano… sabes cómo me siento, sabe lo doloroso que es tener a esta cosa en estos momentos"—dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza mientras varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Si, y no dejare que te deshagas de mis cachorros"—el zorro le dijo mordazmente al rubio, eso llamo la atención del joven Uzumaki el cual miro a zorro con una clara muestra de extrañeza.

"Por-porque los llamaste tus cachorros"—Naruto miro al zorro fijamente.

"Eso es más que claro... están dentro de ti, y yo formo parte de alguna manera de ti… eso quiere decir que cuando nazca el bebé, sacara una parte de tu chacra y otra parte del chacra del Uchiha… pero ya que tú no eres un demonio normal, el bebe sacara una cuarta parte de mi chacra"— al escuchar eso, Naruto se sorprendió y un tanto curioso comento:

"Acabas de llamarme demonio"— al escuchar las palabras de Naruto se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas.

"Eso es otra cosa, ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a que vas a tener un bebe, a pesar de que soy un demonio, un zorro nunca deja a ninguno de los suyos atrás, y mucho menos si son sus crías"—luego de eso Naruto vio como muchas burbujas volaban a su alrededor, y luego de eso se sorprendió al verse nuevamente en la pequeña cabaña.

Naruto se dejo caer de lado mientras suspiraba cansadamente, no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y no era porque estuviera débil, porque él no se encontraba herido, al recordar lo que había pasado con Sasuke, se quito rápidamente la chamarra, y la camisa debajo de esta.

Se sorprendió un poco, al ver que de la herida solo quedaba una pequeña marca, al parecer el chacra del kyuubi estaba haciendo su trabajo más rápidamente, de repente sus pensamientos se fueron a otro lugar, el kyuubi se estaba comportando extrañamente, también estaba tomando una actitud más maternal.

Golpeo su cabeza fuertemente, eso no podía ser cierto el Kyuubi era un demonio zorro, temible, además de ser un asesino despreciable.

_**OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**hola bueno este es otro cap. de mi fic... y agradesco a todos los que pusieron su historia en favoritos... bueno aqui va otro capitulo de esta historia no tan interesante... quise subirlo ase una semana pero por desgracia no tenia internet, hasta hoy asi que bueno... Tambien acabo de quitarle varias de las faltas ortograficas que habia en los otros capitulos... espero que hay quedado bien.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos. **_

Desclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… son de Masashi Kishimoto y otro grupo de gente.

Capitulo 4.

_**Sentimientos de amor. **_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la aldea de la hoja se encontraba la Hokage, reunida en su oficina con los ancianos del consejo y con danzo, Tsunade estaba que estallaba de lo molesta que estaba.

"Pero Tsunade-hime… debes hacer algo, no puedo creer que hayas dejado escapar al contenedor del demonio zorro… nuestra mejor arma"—dijo uno de los ansianos del consejo mientras miraba seriamente a Tsunade.

"Si… ya he mandado varios AMBU… Para que lo localicen y lo traigan de vuelta…"—dijo ya jarta de toda esa situación, pero entonces hablo danzo el cual había permanecido en silencio.

"¿Y si no puedes traerlo, Tsunade?"—comento danzo mirando con el rabillo del ojo a la rubia Hokage, la cual se tenso al escuchar las palabras del hombre, pero él siguió hablando no importándole la mueca de enojo que tenia Tsunade en ese momento —"así que yo mandare a un grupo de mis AMBU, para que localicen a Uzumaki Naruto y lo traigan a la aldea vivo o muerto".

Al escuchar esas palabras Tsunade se tenso, no podía estar sucediendo eso, entonces uno de los ancianos del consejo dijo —"está bien… danzo viendo como ha actuado Tsunade… dejamos eso a cargo de ti…"

Luego de decir eso los ancianos del consejo y danzo salieron de la oficina de Tsunade, dejando a esta sola y completamente molesta, pero que se creían esos ancianos, llamo a Shizune completamente molesta.

"Que sucede Tsunade-sama"—pregunto la mujer entrando rápidamente a la oficina.

"Shizune… necesito que llames a tenzo tengo una misión que solo él puede efectuar… también llama a Kakashi"—la mujer solo asintió y salió rápidamente de la oficina de la Hokage.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la aldea de la hoja en la casa de Sakura, la chica se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, ella se había reportado como enferma con la Hokage y ahora tenía una semana libre la cual aprovecharía para leer suficientes libros posibles, era que ella en verdad quería traer a sus amigo de vuelta y esta vez aria un esfuerzo, un verdadero esfuerzo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la aldea de la arena, en la oficina del Kazekage, se encontraba Gaara sentado tranquilamente en su oficina cuando en ese momento sintió el chacra de alguien que se acercaba por detrás de él, en ese momento lanzo un suspiro y comento —"que haces aquí…Sai".

El joven se paro delante del escritorio del Kazekage el cual lo miro fríamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción —"al parecer estas molesto…"

Gaara al escuchar eso alzo una ceja, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a seguir trabajando, Sai se acerco mas al escritorio del Kazekage y comento —"sabes Naruto-kun acaba de huir de la aldea".

Al escuchar esas palabras Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido, y levanto la vista mirando a Sai fijamente, Sai entendió inmediatamente el mensaje y siguió —"desde hace tiempo… creíamos que Naruto traicionaba a la aldea, ya que desaparecía mucho…. Así que la Hokage mando a un grupo de AMBU para que lo vigilara, y estos descubrieron que cada cinco noches Naruto-kun se veía con Uchiha Sasuke".

Al escuchar esas palabras Gaara miro a Sai un tanto pensativo y entonces le pregunto —"y como sabes tú todo eso".

"Porque soy un AMBU de danzo… y mi misión es vigilar los movimientos tanto del equipo Kakashi como de la Hokage"—Sai hablaba tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Gaara solo lo miro fríamente y un tanto pensativo —"¿y porque me cuentas esto a mi?… sabes que soy el Kazekage de Suna… y podría decirle a la Hokage que es lo que haces".

Sí, eso lo sé pero no sé lo que me pasa… cuando estoy contigo siento un extraño sentimiento en el pecho el cual me hace querer confiar en ti"—Gaara se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del azabache, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos buscando algún tipo de duda o algo que le decía que todo lo que decía era mentira, pero sin embargo no lo encontró, los ojos de Sai no mostraban nada ninguna expresión, así que Gaara le respondió:

"Yo también… siento que puedo confiar en ti… no conozco este sentimiento ya que nunca lo he sentido pero… creo que puedo confiar en ti"—esas palabras eran muy ciertas, Gaara no sabía que sentía pero lo que si sabía era que sentía un muy fuerte sentimiento hacia el muchacho que tenía delante de él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que el azabache tuvo que marcharse y el Kazekage volvió a su trabajo, en ese momento Gaara estaba en un gran dilema, decirle a la Hokage que Sai era un espía o no decirlo, el no quería que nada le pasara a Sai porque con el tiempo le había tomado algo de cariño.

Gaara aun recordaba la primera vez que había visto a aquel sujeto denominado Sai, bueno en primer momento el chico le había parecido extraño, hasta tal punto que le llamo la atención, primero estaba su parecido con el Uchiha, en segundo su eterna sonrisa falsa y por ultimo sus extraños comentarios.

Pero luego de verse una segunda vez ambos tuvieron una charla, y Gaara descubrió que sai simplemente había tenido una infancia difícil como la gran mayoría de ellos, primero nunca conocía a sus padres, segundo había crecido como AMBU de raíz y en ese lugar le habían enseñado a no sentir emoción alguna, luego había conocido a un chico el cual considero su hermano hasta que este murió.

A Gaara le sorprendió que Sai le contara todas esas cosas, y así con del pasar del tiempo él y Sai habían charlado, y ambos sabían la historia del otro identificándose, al principio a Gaara le sorprendió un poco la forma que Sai tenía de ver el mundo, y desde eso Sai siempre lo iba a ver cada cierto tiempo, y le contaba cosas nuevas.

Gaara soltó un largo suspiro, y miro los papeles delante de él, la verdad desde hacía un tiempo él venía sintiendo algo por Sai, pero no sabía que era.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la torre del Hokage, se encontraba Tsunade un tanto nerviosa, desde hacia unas horas que los AMBU de danzo se habían puesto a trabajar, y eso no era bueno, en realidad ella no sabía mucho del asunto pero solo sabía que varios equipos de AMBU de raíz habían abandonado la aldea.

En ese momento delante de ella apareció un AMBU Tsunade al verlo suspiro aliviadamente, ya era hora de que apareciera tenia horas esperando, el AMBU pregunto —"me mando a llamar Hokage-sama".

"Claro que si Tenzo… pero espera estoy esperando a alguien a parte de ti"—dijo volteando su vista del AMBU hacia la puerta, se mordió las uñas nerviosamente, ese no era el mejor momento para que Kakashi apareciera tarde, entonces sintió como la puerta se habría y entraba por ella un hombre de cabellos plateados con un pequeño libro en sus manos.

"Tsunade-sama me mando a llamar"—comento Kakashi al entrar y pararse delante del escritorio de la Hokage, y mirando un tanto curioso al AMBU al lado de él, el sabia quien era ese AMBU, esa mascara era una que nunca olvidaría.

"Bien… los he llamado a ambos porque son mis ninjas de más confianza… necesito que realicen ambos una misión para mí"—les dijo seriamente a los que se encontraban delante de ella los cueles solo asentían en silencio —"bueno estas es una misión muy peligrosa, en la cual seguro arriesgaran sus vidas… la misión consta de localizar a Uzumaki Naruto y traerlo de vuelta".

Al escuchar eso Kakashi se sorprendió, el sabia que a la Hokage no le había caído bien la noticia de la partida del Uzumaki pero él pensó que ella actuaria de una forma diferente, el iba a replicar pero Tsunade siguió con sus explicaciones —"hace varias horas tuve una junta con los del consejo y danzo… al ver que yo falle en la misión de traer a Naruto de vuelta dejaron que danzo movilizara a sus AMBU… y que le dieran la orden de traer a Uzumaki Naruto vivo o muerto".

A Kakashi se le dilataron los ojos ahora claramente entendía la urgencia de la Hokage por llamarlos para esa misión, ya que era una misión muy importante —"bien su misión será traer a Uzumaki Naruto a salvo de vuelta a la aldea… necesito que ambos hagan salgan a esta misión lo antes posible".

Ambos asintieron y Kakashi dijo —"aremos la misión Hokage-sama… pero sin embargo solo somos dos".

"Sé que sabrás que hacer Kakashi".

Eso fue lo único que pronuncio la rubia a lo que el Hatake asintió y se volteo hacia donde se encontraba el AMBU y le dijo —"tenzo, nos veremos dentro de tres horas en la entrada de la aldea…"

El otro asintió y luego de eso ambos desaparecieron, dejando a la Hokage completamente sola.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Era una hermosa y estrellada noche en la aldea de la hoja, y en la entrada de esta se encontraban tres ninjas conversando, ellos eran Kakashi, Tenzo y Tsunade —"bien Hokage-sama… ahora nos marcharemos".

"Esperen… necesito que si se encuentran con los ninjas de danzo, traten de no hacerles saber de qué trata su misión, además si algo peligroso ocurre quiero que deserten inmediatamente"— los ninjas simplemente asintieron entendiendo completamente a que se refería la rubia Hokage, luego de eso ambos se fueron saltando rápidamente sobre los arboles.

Dejando a la Hokage con un extrañe presentimiento, además de un sentimiento de incertidumbre en su alma, y para colmo también se encontraba preocupada de que podría pasarle a el Uzumaki, porque no podía negarlo le había cogido cariño al niño

Sonrió de lado si Jiraiya estuviera hay seguramente la regañaría por haber dejado marchar a Naruto de esa forma, pero no podía hacer mucho en esa situación.

Así que volvió a su oficina tranquilamente, pero la verdad era que se encontraba por demás preocupada por el paradero de su niño.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

En la aldea de la arena se encontraba el Kazekage en su oficina sentado en su escritorio leyendo varios informes de misión, cuando en una nube de humo apareció un AMBU de Konoha el cual el joven Kazekage reconoció al instante —"¿Qué haces aquí, Sai?"

El AMBU puso una de sus sonrisas falsas eso solo molesto un poco a Gaara sin saber porque, desde hacía días que Sai iba y venía a su oficina a cada rato y él no sabía como el AMBU podía , pasar le entrada de la aldea y dirigirse hacia su oficina sin que ninguna AMBU o shinobi lo detectara en verdad ese azabache era muy espacial.

"Sabes leí un libro sobre los sentimientos de otras personas por otras"—comento el azabache mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia Gaara el cual levanto una ceja sin entender que quería dejar dicho el otro con eso.

Sai, tomo lentamente entre sus manos el mentón del Kazekage lo acerco a su rostro, Gaara no entendía a que quería llegar el AMBU con todo eso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Sai junto sus labios en un casto y torpe beso, Gaara no cabía de la impresión, el azabache empezó a mover sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo para que esté hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando habían pasado varios minutos Sai se separo de Gaara, el cual le dio un empujón al joven y dijo neutralmente, aunque por dentro se encontraba completamente confundido —"¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?"

"Bueno, Ley en un libro que cuando dos personas se aman se tienen que besar"—comento el otro tranquilamente, al escuchar esas palabras Gaara abrió los ojos de sobre manera y repitió dudoso:

"¿Has dicho amar?"

"Sí, porque tú y yo nos amamos ¿no?… hace tiempo leí un libro que hablaba sobre los sentimientos humanos y ley que esto que sentía por ti era algo llamado amor, además Naruto y Sakura también me hablaron sobre ese sentimiento varias veces" —Sai explicaba las cosas completamente calmado, mientras Gaara solo lo miraba confundido, es cierto que desde que había entablado una extraña amistad para con el moreno, estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas, pero nunca habría pensado que era ese sentimiento que las personas denominaban amor.

Gaara estaba confundido más que nunca, su vista se fue hacia la sonrisa de Sai, una sonrisa completamente falsa, eso lo desconcertó pero no dijo nada.

El azabache se acerco nuevamente a él y lo beso, el beso seguía siendo un poco torpe y muy inocente; cuando el pelirrojo callo en lo que estaba haciendo con un ninja de la aldea de la hoja y no más que eso, con un sujeto de AMBU raíz, separo al otro bruscamente, Sai simplemente lo miro con su sonrisa de siempre eso hizo que Gaara se molestara aun más de lo que ya estaba.

"No, vuelvas a hacer eso". —la vos de Gaara sonaba fría y un poco nerviosa, pero el Kazekage trataba de mantenerse lo más clamado posible —"si lo vuelves ha intentar no me quedara de otra que asesinarte".

Cuando Sai iba a replicar escucho como tocaban a la puerta, y desapareció inmediatamente, Gaara miro un tanto curioso el lugar donde había estado el joven de la hoja, y dijo tratándose de mantener lo más tranquilo posible y con voz neutra —"pase…"

Por la puerta entraron Temari y Kakuro, la primera llevaba un pergamino que al parecer era muy importante en las manos —"Gaara, ha llegado esto de la aldea de la hoja"—comento mientras le estrechaba el pergamino.

Gaara un tanto curioso tomo el pergamino, aunque algo le decía que tenía que ver un poco con la que Sai le había contado, así que lo abrió y lo leyó, bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos mayores.

Luego de terminar de leer enrolló nuevamente el pergamino y lo coloco en una de las gavetas de su escritorio, se paró de su silla y camino hacia la ventana que había en su oficina entonces, dijo para saciar la curiosidad de sus hermanos —"Uzumaki Naruto se ha vuelto un desertor de la hoja".

Los otros abrieron los ojos de sobremanera, al escuchar tal noticia salir de los labios del Kazekage, el cual se encontraba completamente inexpresivo.

"¿Cómo?" —Temari y Kankuro no podían creer lo que su hermano decía, además que lo tomara tan tranquilamente cuando el rubio era alguien muy apreciado para él.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**bueno aqui con otro capitulo del este fic... respecto a como quedo me gusto... no se si Gaara o Sai esten un poco occ pero es que ambos tienen personalidades muy dificiles... bueno creo que el fic tiene ciertas faltas ortograficas si estoy trabajando en eso... espero que este bien... gracias a todos los que ponen esta historia en sus favoritos y a Moon-9215 por ser el o la loquesea que sea en dejarme un review... arigato y hane... nos leemos luego...  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos.**_

Desclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen (claro eso todos lo sabemos)… son de kishimoto-sensei…

Capitulo 5.

_**Más que solo un sentimiento de cariño.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El Uzumaki se encontraba aun en la pequeña cabaña a la cual había llegado, luego de despertar en una cueva, ya había pasado dos semanas desde eso, en todo ese tiempo el había reflexionado acerca de sus decisiones, ahora se había dado cuenta que había estado muy mal el haber despreciado a su bebe.

Se acaricio el vientre, el cual aun sequia completamente plano; suspiro casadamente y recordó todas las cosas que había pasado en su infancia, como había vivido solitario y como no había tenido padres que lo cuidaran.

Así que era su momento de cuidar a su bebe, para que él o ella tuviera la infancia que él nunca tuvo, al lado de sus padres aunque solo fuera uno de ellos, pero tendría todo el amor que él pudiera darle, y claro también tendría el amor del Kyuubi porque a pesar de que el zorro era un demonio desgraciado, sabía que el cuidaría de su bebe, porque aunque negara que tenia cierto instinto maternal, lo había demostrado en el momento en que le había prohibido el deshacerse del bebe.

Naruto se encontraba empacando varias cosas que había comprado en una pequeña aldea cercana a ese lugar, porque según el Kyuubi ya era hora de marcharse de ese lugar, porque los AMBU podrían encontrarlos.

El rubio miro a su lado y vio a un pequeño zorro rojo al lado de él, a simple vista parecía un zorro normal, orejas puntiagudas, pelaje brillante y rojo, y una esponjosa y linda cola, pero el Uzumaki sabía que ese zorro era nada más y nada menos que el más temible de todos lo bijju.

Desde hacia como tres días que habían estado practicando un jutsu el cual le permitiría tener un cuerpo físico al zorro, aunque su chacra aun estaría sellado dentro del Uzumaki, Naruto había practicado el jutsu sin descansar y lo había logrado hacer.

El zorro le había dejado hacer un contrato con los zorro ninja, aunque Naruto aun no había tenido oportunidad de usarlo; luego de empacar su mochila el Uzumaki agarro al zorro en sus brazos y salió de la cabaña.

Otra cosa que tuvo que hacer el Uzumaki para que no lo atraparan fue cambiar su tan llamativa vestimenta, por otra mucho mas disimulada, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, su tan acostumbradas sandalias ninja, una camisa manga larga blanca y arriba de esta llevaba un abrigo de color naranja.

Claro la vestimenta no iba mucho con su estilo, pues el que la había elegido había sido el zorro, pero el abrigo lo había elegido el.

Luego de percatarse de que no hubiera chacras cerca, el Uzumaki se fue saltando rápidamente por los arboles, Naruto se dirigía hacia la aldea de la ola. Si, se dirigía hacia el lugar donde había tenido su primera misión, pues como no era una aldea ninja sabía que no estaría en peligró, que mal que no pudiera ver a Tezuna ya que él se encontraba en la aldea de la hoja ayudando con las reparaciones después del ataque de Pein.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la aldea de la arena en la oficina del Kazekage se encontraban Sai y Gaara besándose desesperadamente, como si la vida se les fuera en ello, se separaron lentamente, ambos respiraban agitadamente y se miraban fijamente.

Desde hacía más de una semana que habían empezado a hacer eso, y Gaara no podía negar que le encantaba, cuando sus labios se juntaban y encajaban perfectamente, cuando sus lenguas se rosaban sensualmente.

Claro al principio los besos de ambos eran torpes y medio inocentes, pero pasando los días, ambos le iban tomando el ritmo, a pesar de que Gaara se había negado varias veces, Sai lograba besarlo las veces que quisiera.

"Es momento de que te vayas… Sai"—le dijo seriamente Gaara al azabache, el cual no replico y desapareció de una vez, el pelirrojo suspiro casadamente, que diablos le estaba pasando, porque permitía que ese AMBU de la hoja siquiera volviendo a su oficina, y más que nada porque permitía que lo besase.

Aunque debía admitir que le gustaba, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, como no se pudo dar cuenta que ya había oscurecido, eso quería decir que había estado casi tres horas besándose con Sai.

Se levanto de su escritorio y salió de su oficina seguro sus hermanos estarían preocupados, al llegar a casa le llamo la atención no encontrar a nadie, pero sin darle mucho importancia se encerró en su habitación, en verdad necesitaba pensar.

Se sentó tranquilamente en su cama, estaba confundido, no comprendía que clase de sentimientos era los que sentía por Sai, a pesar de que habían estado besándose como dementes.

Se recostó tranquilamente, sabía que besarse con Sai estaba mal, pero no podía negar que ese maldito idiota no le caía tan mal, además se veía bien, y hasta podía decir que empezaba a sentir algo por él, quizás era eso que Sai había llamado amor, aunque ni el mismo lo entendiera.

Suspiro cansadamente y se quedo pensando en el azabache, le encantaba su suave piel pálida, su sedoso cabello de color negro, pero se había dado cuenta que lo que más le gustaba de él eran sus profundos ojos negros, que cuando estaba con él mostraban un extraño brillo.

Quizás era eso atracción física, o quizás algo mas; durante varios minutos más se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado con el azabache, luego de un rato se quedo dormido profundamente.

Gaara se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero como todo buen ninja estaba siempre alerta, escucho un extraño ruido y entonces abrió los ojos de par en par, sintió una presencia a su lado, pero lo extraño no era la presencia ya que la conocía perfectamente, entonces se pregunto ¿Qué diablos hacia ese idiota ahí?

Gaara se levanto lo más calmado posible, y simplemente miro al chico fijamente esperando que dijera algo, pero Sai no entendió porque Gaara lo miraba de esa forma, al ver que el otro no sabía qué hacer el pelirrojo suspiro, este chico no podía ser menos estúpido, así que decidió simplemente preguntarle —"¿Qué haces aquí?"— Gaara sintió un extraño deja vu ¿Qué acaso no había preguntado eso mismo más de diez veces?

"Bueno sabes acabo de leer un libro que…"— Gaara lo corto inmediatamente, Sai lo tenía ya un poco arto, porque siempre que leía un extraño libro iba a decírselo.

"A todo esto ¿Qué tipos de libros son los que lees?" –si, Gaara se atrevió a decírselo, la primera vez que había dejado que él le contara sobre lo que había leído, habían terminado besándose (y aunque no le incomodara, ni se quejara) no quería acabar nuevamente como su sujeto de práctica.

Sai no entendió la pregunta que le hiso Gaara, porque ¿el no leía los mismos libros que las demás personas? Así que simplemente siguió contándole sobre los libros que había leído desde la última vez que se vieron.

"Sabes Gaa-chan yo…"—al escuchar ese sobre nombre el pelirrojo no pudo evitar preguntar:

"¿Gaa-chan?"

"Sí, bueno leí un libro que decía que cuando te volvías cercano a una persona debías de quitarle a su nombre el sufijo san… y que si tenías una relación romántica con alguien debías llamarlo con más cariño".

"Sai…"—Gaara suspiro como se lo explicaría, el tenia paciencia, pero quizás no la suficiente para tratar a Sai —"sabes una cosa… no soy una chica así que deja de llamarme Gaa-chan".

"Pero a mí me gusta así que de ahora en adelante te diré así"—el otro solo sonreía, Gaara no lo podía creer, así que simplemente se dejo caer en la cama nuevamente, el sabia que él no podría convencer al azabache de que dejara de llamarlo así, pero con suerte el chico nunca lo llamaría de esa forma en público.

Gaara se dejo llevar por el sueño, y serró los ojos lentamente olvidándose de que Sai aun se encontraba en ese lugar.

Sai se encontraba mirando una de sus libros, y entonces su vista se fue hacia Gaara el cual se había dormido, eso le llamo la atención, entonces recordó uno de los libros que había leído hace algunos días, al terminar de leerlo se sentía extraño, sintió como una punzada le subía por la espalda y como cierta parte de su cuerpo que nunca había reaccionado, empezaba a despertar.

Bueno mucho tenía que ver con que el libro se lo había dado Kakashi, pero no entendió del todo la reacción de sus amigos cuando Kakashi le había dado el libro, según él para que se informara; su vista se fue nuevamente hacia el pelirrojo que dormía (según él) tranquilamente, sintió un extraño deseo de acercársele, como si su cuerpo lo necesitara.

Con pasos lentos, Sai se acerco lentamente hacia el Kazekage y colocándose arriba de él comenzó a besarlo lentamente, era extraño, sintió una punzada en su entrepierna, y un estremecimiento surco todo su cuerpo, quizás era eso lo que llamaban el estar excitado.

Gimió levemente cuando su erección choco levemente con la entrepierna del pelirrojo, el cual al parecer estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero con lo que no conto Sai fue con que el joven Kazekage diera un respiro y lo tirara a un lado e la cama.

Gaara no lo podía creer, que diablos le sucedía, como diablos podía dejar que ese chico lo toqueteara y se apareciera tanto en su oficina como en su casa cuando le diera su maldita gana (aunque aun no entendía como era que lograba evadir a los guardias).

"Que-que diablos te pasa, bastardo"—le dijo tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado, cosa que le era casi imposible.

"Te beso"—fue lo único que dijo mientras le agarraba el mentón y lo volvía a besar, el joven pelirrojo no puso mucha resistencia y se dejo hacer, las manos de Sai viajaron al interior de la camisa de Gaara.

Gaara no entendía que le sucedía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando había empezado a corresponder los besos del contrario, cuando empezó el también a acariciarlo sobre la ropa, dio un pequeño salto al sentir las frías manos del otro acariciar torpemente su pecho.

El azabache desabotono lentamente la camisa de Gaara y la arrojo lejos; miro al pelirrojo fijamente, mirar al otro en esa posición le provocaba una extraña ansiedad, dejándose llevar por sus instintos empezó a acariciar cada parte de la piel expuesta del otro, paso uno de sus dedos sobre uno de los pezones y se le hiso curioso que cada vez que lo hacia Gaara se estremecía, así que acero su boca y paso su lengua sobre este.

Gaara simplemente se dejaba hacer, ni el mismo sabía porque se estremecía cada vez que Sai le pasaba la lengua sobre el pezón, se sentía bien, ahora entendía porque la gente decía que el sexo era genial, en verdad estaba disfrutando aquello.

Sai dejo el pezón y bajo hacia los pantalones, vio que algo intentaba salir así que con curiosidad desabotono y bajo por completo los pantalones, pero vio que aquello que intentaba salir aun estaba apresado por los calzoncillos, así que también los quito.

Sai miro con mucha curiosidad la erección de Gaara, con sus dedos la empezó acariciar, entonces miro la cara que ponía el otro cada vez que la tocaba, le entro mas curiosidad, así que agarro la punta y le paso la lengua; el Kazekage se estremeció al sentir como el azabache pasaba su lengua sobre la punta de su miembro.

Sai entonces recordó algo que había leído en un libro sobre la masturbación, así que con su mano agarro el miembro de Gaara y empezó a moverlo rítmicamente justo como lo decía en el libro.

Gaara se sentía muy bien, no podía creer que eso era lo que las personas denominaban sexo, en ese momento sentía que se iba a desmayar, entonces sintió que el cuerpo se le estremeció y una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió, sentía como quería expulsar algo, intento con todas sus fuerzas retenerlo pero le fue imposible.

Así que Gaara termino en la mano de Sai, el cual miro el semen con curiosidad, un tanto dudoso entre sí probarlo o no, decidió en probarlo, saboreo levemente y se sintió curioso ante el sabor de ese extraño liquido, era como pegajoso, y tenía un sabor salado, no era desagradable, pero si extraño.

Vio curioso como el pelirrojo tomo una toalla que se encontraba cerca de la cama y limpio lo que se había ensuciado con el semen, Gaara se encontraba callado no decía nada, no podía negar que estaba avergonzado, cosa que nunca le había pasado.

Recostó a Sai en la cama y repitió todo lo que el azabache le hiso, al Sai venirse en la mano de Gaara este no probo el semen, el sabia que eso sería algo extraño, Sai al alcanzar el orgasmo sintió miles de sensaciones recorrer completamente su cuerpo, era como si hubiera alcanzado el cielo y luego había caído en una nube hacia la tierra, quizas eso sonaría estúpido, pero literalmente eso fue lo que sintió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sai miraba el techo pensando en todas las sensaciones que le había echo sentir el pasado orgasmo (el primero en su vida podía decir) y Gaara estaba confuso, porque había echo eso, además con un chico, Gaara no entendía que era lo que Sai despertaba en el, nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie, Gaara podía decir que era un chico que nunca había sentido atracción por una chica o chico, nunca nadie lo había llamado la atención.

Sai estaba pensativo, mucho para el gusto de Gaara, el azabache se levanto y agarro las piernas de Gaara y las flexiono levemente, quería intentar algo pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría el otro, así que sin preguntar, metió de golpe uno de sus dedos en la entrada del pelirrojo, el cual grito.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo"—le pregunto notablemente molesto y un poco confundido.

"Quería probar con algo… espérate"— Gaara no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo en silencio sintiendo como el dedo de Sai se movía lentamente en círculos, grito nuevamente al sentir un segundo dedo entrar en su interior, Gaara no podía negar que eso le dolía e incomodaba pero también se sentía muy bien.

Sai saco los dedos de la entrada del pelirrojo y flexiono un poco más las piernas del pelirrojo, se coloco entre ambas.

El joven Kazekage miro las acciones del otro y se pregunto mentalmente ¿en verdad dejaría que ese AMBU de la hoja hiciera algo como eso? ¿En serio llegaría tan lejos? iba a detener las acciones del otro cuando sus ojos se conectaron y se quedo completamente prendado por los ojos del otro, había un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

El moreno al ver que el otro ya no decía nada, lo penetro de una sola estocada, Gaara grito, eso le había dolido que ese bastardo no podía tener un poco de consideración —"espera no te muevas".

Sai no entendió pero hiso lo que le dijo el pelirrojo; luego de varios minutos escucho la voz del pelirrojo —"muévete" —Sai sin mucho esperar comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás con un poco de torpeza, eso le molesto un poco a Gaara pero no dijo nada, era su primera vez entendía.

Luego de varios minutos ambos jóvenes se movían rítmicamente, Gaara se contenía levemente para no gemir, pero a pesar de eso pequeños suspiros salían de su boca, Sai se movía dentro del pelirrojo intentando dar en un punto preciso, el azabache podía decir que le encantaba la sensación de su miembro saliendo y entrando de la caliente entrada del otro, además le encantaba darle besos y probar su salado sudor por todo el cuerpo.

Gaara serró los ojos fuertemente, el sentía como ya se encontraba listo, sabía que pronto se vendría por segunda vez, Sai también entro y salió varias beses el primero en venirse fue el azabache y luego el pelirrojo y ahí en el estasis del orgasmo sucedió lo que Sai nunca había esperado que sucediera, Gaara pronuncio las dos palabras que en todo lo que llevaban de relación (bueno el lo llamaba relación) había pronunciado solo el —"te amo…"

Una sonrisa de felicidad se poso en la cara de Sai, pero a pesar de todo era una sonrisa completamente sincera, igual que esa sonrisa que le había dado a Naruto cuando él lo había considerado su amigo, pero Sai sentía que esta sonrisa contenía un sentimiento mucho más fuerte, y lo amarraría a un lazo mucho mas grande.

Sai limpio sus manos con la toalla que anteriormente había usado, y se recostó al lado de Gaara, lo miro al parecer el estaba igual de cansado que él, lo abrazo por la cintura y lo atrajo mas así, le gustaba mucho la sensación del cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso de Gaara contra él.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada simplemente se dejo abrasar, se encontraba completamente concentrado en otra cosa como en el hecho de que había dicho "te amo", no sabía porque, ni como esas dos palabras habían salido de su garganta, quizás solo quizás en verdad lo sentía.

Pero lo que más le había sorprendido a Gaara fue la sonrisa que había puesto Sai en el momento en el que le había dicho aquello, esa sonrisa si había sido verdadera se dijo Gaara a su mismo, y el también sonrió (levemente pero sonrió).

Gaara se dejo abrazar por Sai, nadie dijo nada y así ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Era ya de noche, la luna no se podía ver en el cielo, el cielo se encontraba despejado y se podían ver varias estrellas brillando, Naruto suspiro casadamente llevaba ya varias horas saltando y eso ya lo comenzaba a cansar, pero se encontraba completamente hundido en sus pensamientos, y simplemente saltaba de rama en rama sin ver siquiera el camino por el cual caminaba.

Naruto se preguntaba como había terminado así siendo un desertor de la aldea que tanto protegió y quiso y todo por Sasuke, todo porque no podía dejar de ver al Uchiha; entonces se pregunto qué estaría haciendo el Uchiha en ese momento, estaría pensando en el, lo extrañaría, o quizás ni siquiera se acordaba de él.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Itachi la última vez que lo había visto y la pregunta que le había hecho, recordó entonces la respuesta que había dado, se sintió un poco estúpido "salvar la aldea sin tener que matar a Sasuke" había sido un poco estúpido e inocente, pero ya podía decir que había tomado una decisión, quizás era la decisión más importante de su vida.

El ya sabía que hacer no intentaría salvar a Sasuke, ni proteger a la aldea de la hoja, había algo mucho más importante creciendo en su estomago, entonces tomo una decisión, su decisión final –"no salvaría la aldea de la hoja… y no iría detrás de Sasuke tratando de salvarlo" –Naruto había decidido dejar todo aquello que lo había echo sufrir.

Entonces recordó a Sakura, ella seguro estaría llorando y echándose la culpa de todo, se sintió culpable sabía que Sakura no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, seguro estaría gritándole a Tsunade que la dejara ir a buscar a sus amigos, pero si algún día se la volvía a encontrar entonces le diría que nada de lo que pasaba era su culpa, que esa había sido su decisión (claro si sobrevivía a ese encuentro).

Suspiro, su vida había dado un extraño giro en solo un día, entonces escucho la voz de Kyuubi la cual lo llamaba insistentemente ¿cuándo llevaría así? Se pregunto mentalmente, entonces miro a su lado a un pequeño zorro el cual saltaba junto a él— "que sucede, zorro estúpido".

"No me estabas escuchando mocoso… te decía que deberíamos descansar en este lugar"—Naruto escuchó eso y asintió haciendo que tanto él como el zorro se detuviera, decidieron acampar entre los arboles ya que si lo hacían en un claro, serian blancos fáciles.

Entonces Naruto saco un pergamino y saco varias cosas, era extraño Naruto se encontraba preparado para cualquier cosa, entonces recordó porque era que estaba preparado para un viaje tan largo, el zorro había preparado todo.

También recordó que lamentablemente se estaba quedando sin dinero, necesitaba en verdad hacer algo, armo la tienda y prendió una pequeña fogata, se sentó debajo de un árbol, vio como el zorro se acurruco a su lado y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Era extraño, el zorro se estaba comportando de una forma que Naruto nunca espero, entonces recordó que necesitaba empezar a saber controlar el poder del zorro, según Kyuubi el sello se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, y el necesitaba hacer algo.

Se metió en su tienda llevando a Kyuubi en sus brazos de eso se encargaría después, cuando ambos llegaran a la aldea de la ola, ahora en verdad estaba cansado, se recostó y pronto se quedo dormido.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Cerca de donde se encontraba Naruto se encontraba un joven con una capa negra con nubes rojas, este se encontraba gravemente herido se podía decir que casi estaba muerto.

El chico estaba recostado boca arriba, necesitaba hacer algo, el sabia que necesitaba hacer algo, estaba a punto de morir y el no se podía dar el lujo de hacer eso, pero como lo iba a lograr si ni siquiera se podía parar.

Escupió levemente y de su boca salió sangre, la cual limpio con la manga de su capa sin importarle nada, miro su mano derecha y se dio cuenta que esta ya no estaba, que bien ahora se había quedado sin una mano, al parecer él no tenía nada de suerte, en ese momento solo un milagro lo salvaría.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Ya era de día, el sol brillaba fuertemente en el cielo, en la aldea de la hoja, una joven de cabellos de color rosa corría rápidamente con un montón de libros en sus manos, cuando sin querer choco con alguien, cayendo de espalda para atrás.

"Lo siento"—fue lo único que pudo decir la joven.

"No, discúlpame tu Sakura-san"—al escuchar eso Sakura miro con quien se había tropezado y se dio cuenta que delante de ella se encontraba Rock Lee, recogiendo todos los libros que se le habían caído.

Sakura se levanto ya cuando el cejudo había terminado de recoger todos los libros del suelo, y se los pasaba con una gran sonrisa, ella los cogió gustosa —"gracias".

"Eso no fue nada Sakura-san… una flor tan bella como tú no puede estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo"—le dijo el animadamente, si hubiera sucedido eso años atrás Sakura seguro hubiera huido inmediatamente de ahí pero simplemente sonrió al escuchar lo que había dicho el otro —"al parecer estas estudiando mucho… Gai-sensei dice que no solo ahí que ejercitar al cuerpo, sino que también al cerebro, y veo que estás haciendo eso al cien por ciento".

Sakura sonrió nuevamente al escuchar todo lo que se le ocurría al chico, pero inmediatamente bajo la vista y dijo un poco triste —"sí, bueno es que…con todo lo que ha pasado con Naruto… me he dado cuenta que necesito hacerme más fuerte... y no volver a ser una carga para todos".

Al ver que la joven se estaba poniendo triste Lee le dijo animadamente —"no digas eso Sakura-san… eres muy fuerte, y no eres para nada una carga".

Sakura sonrió, aunque ella sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa a pesar de todo lo que Lee o cualquiera le dijera, ella sabía que si era una carga, una inútil, siempre lo había sido, ella había visto como todos sus amigos habían evolucionado, y se habían vuelto más fuertes, mientras ella se había quedado atrás.

Se despidió de Lee, y siguió su camino, ya no corría ahora simplemente caminaba lentamente con la vista baja, Sakura tenía muchas preguntas en la mente; ¿y si no lograba volverse más fuerte? ¿Y si al final fracasaba?

Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento, coloco los libros sobre el pasto y se dejo caer en el mismo, se quedo mirando el cielo, viendo como las nubes se movían lentamente, Sakura se encontraba deprimida, pero no dejaba que sus demás amigos lo supieran, ella no quería preocupar a nadie, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, ella estaba cansada tenia días que no dormía bien, se la pasaba leyendo y entrenando por las noches.

Suspiro, ahora se daba cuenta cuanto tuvieron que entrenar sus compañeros para ser lo fuerte que eran ahora, pero ella sabía que era su turno de volverse más fuerte y salvar a sus compañeros, miro el cielo despejado, las esponjosas nubes, luego de un rato sus ojos se serraron por completo y la Haruno cayó en un profundo sueño.

Mientras dormía Sakura tubo muchos sueños, que trataban de sus años como integrante del equipo siete, y de cómo había dejado que sus amigos se marchasen, se despertó de golpe, respiraba agitadamente, al parecer había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla, miro el cielo, y entonces comenzó a leer los libros que tenia.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**yo, con un nuevo capitulo y este es mas largo que los demas... y una aclaracion que quiero hacer el akatsuki con el que naruto se encontrara no es itachi definitivamente quizas sasori, hidan o cualquiera pero no itachi... bueno gracias a los que me dejaron un review que fueron solamente 2... t_t que cruel es la vida... estoy intentando mejorar con eso de las faltas ortograficas... pero nadie es perfecto... asi que sayonara...  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos._**

Desclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sensei.

Capitulo 6.

**_Encontrando un nuevo compañero._**

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

En el bosque, Naruto había reanudado su camino, saltaba por el bosque con el pequeño zorro siempre al lado de él; todo iba bien, hasta que Naruto se paró de golpe, haciendo que el zorro también lo hiciera.

"¿Qué sucede, mocoso?"—dijo el Kyuubi extrañado, y mirando para todos lados buscando algún enemigo, en momentos como esos era cuando el zorro odiaba no tener sus poderes, porque sería algo muy vergonzoso si siendo él, el terrible zorro demoniaco de nueve colas, que un simple ninja de una aldea cualquiera lo derrotara, al no ver nada el zorro se extraño un poco y volteándose hacia Naruto le pregunto —"¿Qué pasa? ¿Un enemigo?"

El Uzumaki solo negó y empezó a mirar a todas las direcciones, como buscando algo con la mirada; el zorro simplemente no entendía que le sucedía al chico ahora, después de un rato y al ver que zorro aun esperaba una explicación dijo —"no, sentí una presencia extraña".

"¿La de un enemigo?"

"No era más bien como si alguien estuviera herido y al borde de la muerte"—kyuubi enarco una ceja como Naruto podía saber eso, sin ni siquiera podía sentir el chacra del individuo que según él, estaba cerca.

Naruto bajo de las ramas de los árboles y se acerco con pasos lentos y dudosos hacia unos arbustos, siendo seguido por el zorro, Naruto con sus manos movió un poco las ramas de los arbustos y abrió los ojos al encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que con uno de los Akatsuki.

Lo miro de arriba abajo, el chico estaba muy mal herido, Y había mucha sangre a su alrededor; el kyuubi miro curioso al joven delante de él, con solo mirarlo uno se daba cuenta que el pobre chico estaba al borde de la muerte.

"Debemos ayudarlo"—dijo inmediatamente el Uzumaki acercándose al joven y sacándolo de los arbustos.

El kyuubi entonces intentó detenerlo —"pero, no podemos ayudarlo mocoso… si lo hiciéramos tendríamos que llevarlo con nosotros… y ya tenemos problemas con que te persigan ninjas de la hoja por desertor… que también tener que preocuparnos por ninjas de otras aldeas que lo estén persiguiendo a él".

Naruto acomodo al muchacho y empezó a buscar en su mochila varios utensilios que le ayudaron para curar sus heridas —"no te preocupes nadie lo persigue… todos creen que el está muerto".

"Pero aunque eso no sea problema, es un Akatsuki… ellos si no te has dado cuenta persiguen a los junchurikis, es decir, a ti…"—el zorro quería hacer entender al chico que era mala idea el ayudar a un criminal (aunque ellos también lo eran), pero él sabía que Naruto era muy testarudo y cuando se le metía alguna idea en la cabeza (como la de ayudar a alguien) no había fuerza en el universo que lo detuviera.

Vio como el chico le quitaba la capa, y empezaba curar varias de las heridas, suspiro sería mejor ayudarlo, después cuando el Akatsuki despertara ellos sabrían que hacer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la aldea de la arena, se encontraba Gaara en su oficina sentado en su escritorio tranquilamente, el miraba los reportes de las misiones de los ninjas, pero simplemente no se podía concentrar así que dejo los papeles a un lado y se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la ventana de su oficina.

Miro la aldea de la arena la cual se extendía bajo sus pies, en realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ese día Gaara se encontraba un poco distraído, y de eso sus hermano se habían dado cuenta pero ninguno comentaba nada.

El pelirrojo suspiro, había varias cosas que le preocupaban, numero uno porque sentía que algo malo iba a suceder y número dos por qué le dolía mucho el trasero.

No sabía por qué, entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con ese AMBU de la aldea de la hoja, se extraño al ver que al despertar a la mañana siguiente Sai ya no seguía a su lado, eso más que nada lo molesto; miro su reloj ya era más de medio día y ese bastardo no se había aparecido por su oficina, y no era que le preocupara lo que estuviera haciendo.

Se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio cuando delante de él en una nube de humo apareció, el joven que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos esos días, sonrió levemente.

A pesar de todo, ya Gaara se empezaba a acostumbrar a la presencia de Sai y no le parecía tan de agradable, así que simplemente tendría que soportarlo varias horas y luego se podría lamentar en soledad (aunque no era tan malo estar con él azabache).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto y kyuubi se encontraban sentados debajo de un árbol, el zorro miro a Naruto y luego miro el cielo el cual ya se encontraba oscureciendo en eso momentos, suspiro ya deberían haber estado en la aldea de la ola, pero no aun se encontraban a mitad de camino, y todo porque el mocoso quería ayudar a un tipo que encontraron malherido.

No entendía porque Naruto detenía su camino y arriesgaba la vida por un sujeto que ni siquiera conocía (bueno no que no conocía, pero eso no contaba ya que esas veces el chico había intentado matar a Naruto).

Suspiro y miro al joven el cual se encontraba aun inconsciente, él y Naruto ya habían atendido lo mejor que pudieron sus heridas, podía decir que el chico solo seguía vivo porque tenía mucha suerte; el chico había perdido mucha sangre, le faltaba uno de los brazos y sus heridas ya habían comenzado a infectarse.

Al parecer lo habían encontrado a tiempo para salvarle la vida, pero algo llamaba la atención de kyuubi cuando Naruto le había devuelto algo de su chacra para que el pudiera atenderlo, había sentido una extraña presencia en el interior del joven, una presencia muy parecida a la que se encontraba en el interior de Naruto solo que mucho más fuerte.

Naruto se encontraba mas pensativo de lo normal estos días (bueno y no es que Naruto pensara mucho tampoco), pero eso extrañaba un poco al Kyuubi, ya que como no estaba en el interior del mocoso ya no podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Entonces ambos escucharon un crujido, los ojos de Naruto y Kyuubi se voltearon rápidamente hacia el chico al lado de ellos.

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente y inspecciono todo a su alrededor, entonces sintió un poderoso chacra al lado de él, abrió los ojos de sobremanera al darse cuenta de que, él conocía ese chacra ese chacra era de…

Se levanto rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta que fue muy mala idea al sentir un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero sintió un dolor aun más fuerte en su estomago, se llevo la mano a este rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver que estaba vendado.

"Veo que te encuentras mejor"—escucho como una amable voz le decía, levanto su vista la cual se encontraba sobre los vendajes que llevaba por casi todo el cuerpo, entonces levanto el rostro y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas el cual le sonreía alegremente, eso lo descoloco ya que las únicas caras que conocía de ese chico fue la que vio muy pocas veces y estas eran de rabia y puro odio infinito.

"¿Qué me paso, uhm?"—pregunto ya un poco calmado mirando al chico de cabellos rubios que se encontraba delante de él.

"No se simplemente te encontré tirado"—le respondió Naruto tranquilamente.

"¿Y porque me ayudaste? ¿Pensé que éramos enemigos? "—el joven estaba confundido, como podía estar ese chico tan tranquilo sabiendo todo eso.

Naruto simplemente le sonrió y le dijo alegremente —"eso lo sé… pero no podía dejarte solo ahí tirado en medio del bosque".

Esto descoloco al Akatsuki, porque qué clase de ninja era este chico, miro que se encontraba muy mal herido y se dio cuenta que así no podría atacar a nadie, suspiró entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, no debía atacar a nadie, ya el no pertenecía a Akatsuki, todos lo creían muerto así que no había necesidad de preocuparse.

"todo Akatsuki me cree muerto"—dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

El zorro le respondió entonces —"claro que sí".

Una extraña sonrisa se formo en el rostro del chico, eso descoloco un poco al zorro y a Naruto, porque no se supone que uno debería estar cabreado cuando le dicen algo como que todos lo creían muerto y nadie absolutamente nadie lo había buscado.

El Akatsuki reía estrepitosamente, cuando dejo de reír miro a sus otros dos acompañantes, en verdad no le importaba que podían pensar ellos de él, después de todo era un asesino rango S había algo peor que eso acaso.

Naruto miro curioso a ese chico, en realidad pensó que su reacción seria otra, al ver como actuaba su conclusión sobre Akatsuki ahora era que era una organización llena de lunáticos, de eso el estaba seguro.

Entonces con un tanto de curiosidad Naruto le pregunto al joven —"¿oye cómo te llamas?

"Deidara, gusto en conocerte, uhm" —dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa — "¿y tú eres?"

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

Deidara miro curioso al chico delante de él, siempre pensó que la actitud del junchuriki del kyuubi seria otra, no la de el chico amable que ahora veía delante de él, se dio cuenta que era alguien muy especial, y que para nada era lo que le habían dicho en la base de él, aunque eso no había sido mucho.

"Gracias por salvarme, uhm" —a pesar de que Deidara era muy orgulloso sabia que debía darle las gracias al muchacho delante de él, al mirar al chico el cual simplemente se reía —"_quizás este es el milagro que necesitaba"_— pensó el rubio Akatsuki.

"No hay de que"—entonces Naruto recordó algo y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña bolsa, la cual Deidara reconoció al instante —"¿sabes qué es esto? Me lo encontré tirado junto a ti".

"Claro que sí, es mi arcilla especial"—le dijo mientras metía su única mano en la bolsa, y comía un poco de la arcilla con la boca de su mano, la sacaba y se la mostraba al chico rubio, Naruto miro curioso como lo que parecía ser una boca en la pala de su mano masticaba algo.

Deidara saco la arcilla, serró su mano y empezó a moldearlo lentamente, luego Naruto vio como abría la mano lentamente y vio como de esta salía una pequeña ave al parecer hecha de arcilla y para su sorpresa aquel pájaro empezó a volar, para luego desaparecer en una pequeña explosión.

Deidara tenía una sonrisa de auto suficiencia y orgullo por su anterior creación, vio como Naruto miro eso sorprendido y con una hermosa sonrisa, solo pudo masculla —"impresionante".

"Claro que si eso era arte"—dijo Deidara orgullosamente, y así comenzó el rubio mayor ha hablarle al Uzumaki sobre su arte.

kyuubi solo lo miraba y pensaba con desgana —_"que bien otro rubio revoltoso y escandaloso"._

Naruto y Deidara hablaban alegremente sobre diversos temas, el zorro simplemente los miraba y alza una ceja al ver que ambos se trataban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y no dos personas que antes eran enemigos.

Entonces el junchuriki del kyuubi le pregunto a Deidara —"¿Qué harás cuando te encuentres mejor?"—el rubio mayor parecía pensativo como si no hubiera pensado en eso:

"En realidad no sé".

A lo que Naruto le dijo alegremente —"que tal si vienes con nosotros… nos dirigimos a la aldea de la ola"—Deidara pareció pensarlo varios minutos:

"Eso acaso, ¿no te traerá problemas?"

"Claro que no, nosotros también estamos huyendo de los ninja de nuestra aldea así que no es problema"—le contesto Naruto con una gran sonrisa, Deidara también le devolvió la sonrisa; kyuubi solo los miraba curioso, esos dos sí que se parecían, y no, no lo decía porque ambos eran rubios y tenían los ojos azules, si no por su actitud, ambos eran escandalosos y hiperactivos.

Entonces dijo sarcásticamente —"¿no abras perdido un hermano, mocoso?"—Naruto y Deidara voltearon sus vista hacia el zorro, ninguno de los dos entendió que quiso decir con eso, al darse cuenta de eso el zorro solo comento nuevamente —"hasta en eso se parecen ambos son muy despistados, además de unos completos idiotas".

Ambos chicos fruncieron el seño al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por kyuubi, el cual solo los miraba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, era medio burlesca y a la vez medio divertida, el zorro siguió hablando —"bueno solo lo decía… porque el otro mocoso…"

"¡No me llames mocoso, zorro estúpido!"—grito completamente molesto Deidara y con el seño fruncido interrumpiendo al zorro, al cual la sonrisa se le ensancho aun mas al escuchar las palabras del rubio.

_"Qué bien, otro mocoso al cual molestar… creo que no fue mala idea salvar al chico de las explosiones "— _fue lo último que pensó el Kyuubi para luego dormirse, ignorando completamente todas las quejas estúpidas de Deidara de porque no debía llamarlo mocoso.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el valle del fin se encontraba Madara sentado en la cabeza de su estatua mirando al horizonte con la mirada perdida, cuando justo en ese momento apareció Zetsu, el sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo comento —"¿Qué pasa, Zetsu? ¿Ya encontraste al nueve colas?"

"Lo siento, Madara-sama, pero aun no he logrado encontrar al poseedor del Kyuubi"—le dijo el chico planta a lo que el Uchiha legendario no pudo más que suspirar agotado.

"Bien, Zetsu quiero que vigiles al grupo de Sasuke… yo buscare a Uzumaki Naruto… a donde sea que este lo encontrare"—hablo Madara levantándose tranquilamente, el Akatsuki desapareció dejando a Madara completamente solo nuevamente.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**hola, volvi luego de una semana, si ahora me ha dado por actualizar el fic cada semana, pero bueno... les he traido por fin el capitulo 6... y ademas ya saben quien es el akatsuki con el cual naruto compartira sus aventuras (eso sono a caricatura)... siii y es dei-chan bueno en realidad la idea desde un inicio era que fuera deidara... me disculpo con todos los que pensaron que era itachi... bueno me despido y por favor dejen review... si quieren... sayonara.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos.**_

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de un tal Masashi Kishimoto…

Capitulo 7.

_**Gaara vs Kabuto…**_

_** OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Gaara se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio haciendo su trabajo de Kazekage, era un poco tarde en la noche y él se encontraba aun en su oficina, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que él y Sai habían hecho "eso", y desde ese tiempo no había olvidad que había pasado ni como se había sentido.

Pero lo más curioso de todo es que esos encuentros se habían repetido innumerables veces en esas dos semanas, Gaara se encontraba confundido aun con sus sentimientos, a pesar de que había dejado que Sai le quitara su virginidad, el aun no estaba seguro de nada.

Gaara se encontraba leyendo documentos tranquilamente, su vista se fue hacia la puerta de su oficina, extrañamente ese día había sido de lo más tranquilo, claro Sai había aparecido muy temprano en la mañana y luego se había marchado, pero el pelirrojo tenía la sensación de que algo muy malo iba a suceder y no sabía qué.

En ese momento delante de él apareció un extraño sujeto completamente cubierto por una capa oscura y que por detrás de esta salía lo que parecía ser una cola de serpiente, eso extraño al Kazekage pero no se inmuto, el hombre lo miro con una extraña sonrisa y le dijo tranquilamente —"hola Gaara-kun o debería decir Kazekage-sama".

"¿Quién eres?"—pregunto calmadamente el pelirrojo mirando fijamente al sujeto delante de él.

"Déjame presentarme… mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi"—Gaara no pudo más que mirar curioso al sujeto que se encontraba delante de él, ese sujeto le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién.

"¿Y que se supone que buscas aquí?"—pregunto Gaara sin cambiar su expresión, los ojos de Gaara analizaban al hombre de arriba hacia abajo, había algo en ese hombre que le parecía conocido, y tenía el leve presentimiento de que debía de saber que era pronto o estaría en problemas.

"He venido a buscarte a ti… Sabaku no Gaara"—fue lo dicho por Kabuto y entonces su cola de serpiente se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el joven Kazekage, Gaara no se inmutó, entonces una pared de arena detuvo a la cola de serpiente de Kabuto.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento y miro fijamente al hombre delante de él —"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi y de mi aldea?"

"En realidad no quiero nada de Suna… simplemente te necesito a ti Kazekage-sama"—dijo el hombre serpiente volviendo a atacar a Gaara con su larga cola, pero esta fue interceptada nuevamente por la defensa absoluta del pelirrojo.

Kabuto rápidamente comenzó a hacer varios sellos —"_Kuchiyose no jutsu"— _de repente en la oficina del Kazekage apareció una enorme serpiente gigante la cual destrozó por completo el edificio, a pesar de que su oficina se había derrumbado y había delante de él una serpiente gigante, Gaara seguía con su expresión completamente calmada.

"_Suna shuriken"_—luego de decir esto de la arena que protege a Gaara salen muchos shurikens de arena los cuales van directo a la serpiente pero esta los esquiva rápidamente escondiéndose debajo de la arena.

Gaara mira todo a su alrededor analíticamente, cuando de repente la enorme serpiente aparece a su espalda, Gaara no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y esta con su cola lo golpea fuertemente mandándolo directo hacia un edificio.

Gaara se levanta nuevamente de la pared cuando empieza a escuchar muchos murmullos que se acercan hacia donde él se encuentra, bufo molestamente al fin los ninjas de la aldea se habían dado cuenta de que los estaban atacando, Gaara pensó en ese momento que quizás su aldea se empezaba a volver como la aldea de la hoja, ya que todo el mundo entraba sin ser detectado por ningún ninja y armaba un gran alboroto.

Al parecer necesitaba conseguir mejores ninjas para vigilar la puerta, se alejo con su arena rápidamente, lo mejor sería llevar a ese sujeto fuera de la aldea para que no provocara ningún desastre, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados cuando apareció nuevamente de la nada la gran serpiente y lo volvió a golpear, haciendo que callera a gran velocidad en el suelo.

Gaara suspiro, quizás lo mejor sería acabar con esa maldita serpiente primero y luego deshacerse del que la invocó, se levantó nuevamente y alzándose hacia el cielo con su arena, empezó a hacer rápidamente sellos —"_Ryūsa Bakuryū"—_ la gran serpiente fue enterrada en la gran cantidad de arena, la cual parecía ahora un gran océano.

No había rastro de la serpiente pero Gaara sabía que no se debía confiar, y como lo era de esperarse por el Kazekage la serpiente salió de la arena nuevamente y se arremetió contra él con mucha fuerza, y intento morderlo pero Gaara fue más rápido y logro esquivar el ataque rápidamente, volvió a hacer sellos nuevamente —"_Sabaku Rō"_—una gran bola de arena inmovilizó completamente a la serpiente, Gaara hizo una señal con su mano y arena empezó a comprimirse haciendo que el reptil explotara al final manchando todo con sangre, la cual luego desapareció minutos después.

Ahora sí, Gaara miraba fijamente a Kabuto el cual seguía con esa mirada que empezaba a molestarle, entonces el hombre serpiente le hablo nuevamente —"veo que eres fuerte Gaara-kun… al parecer eres un espécimen muy interesante"— esas palabras molestaron a Gaara y el no supo porque.

Volvió a intentar utilizar nuevamente la técnica que había utilizado con la serpiente gigante, pero al parecer no funcionó ya que Kabuto apareció de repente a su espalda y le dio una patada la cual le dio fuertemente en la mandíbula.

"Veo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con manda… pero conmigo no será tan fácil"— de repente una gran ráfaga de viento golpeo a Kabuto mandándolo a volar contra un edificio, Kabuto miro interesado quien había sido el culpable de ese ataque y se encontró con una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios, la cual tenía un gran abanico.

"Si te metes con mi hermano también te metes conmigo"—le comento la chica llena de rabia, pero la larga cola de Kabuto la golpeó fuertemente mandándola muy lejos del campo de pelea, Kabuto hiso varios sellos _—"kuchiyose no jutsu"_ —y aparecieron varias serpientes de tamaño mediano, la cuales se fueron hacia varios ninjas que venían hacia el lugar donde peleaban Kabuto y Gaara.

"Bien así no habrá estorbos innecesarios"—dijo Kabuto viendo como los que según sabia eran los hermanos mayores del ex –contenedor luchando desesperadamente contra las serpientes tratado de acercarse a ayudar a su hermano menor.

"_Sabaku Kyū"_ —fue lo único que se escuchó para que un sarcófago de arena rodeara completamente a kabuto —"_Sabaku Sōusōu"_ —Gaara apretó fuertemente la arena para que el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de esta explotara, pero al desvanecerse la arena, lo único que quedo en el lugar fue lo que parecía ser la piel de una serpiente —"_con que fue eso lo que hizo"—_pensó el pelirrojo mirando un tanto sorprendido la piel del sujeto, cuando sin el esperarlo un gran golpe lo azotó contra el piso.

Miro Gaara con los ojos levemente serrados que Kabuto se encontraba lleno completamente de un liquido viscoso por todo el cuerpo, el que anteriormente no había notado, Gaara sintió como de su cabeza empezaba a brotar mucha sangre, al parecer cada vez que chocaba con algo se daba con esta parte de su cuerpo.

Gaara intento levantarse pero no pudo, la sangre salía de su cabeza rápidamente, kabuto se acerco lentamente al joven kazekage, pero lo que no espero el hombre serpiente fue una gran cantidad de arena la cual lo golpeó mandándolo lejos del cuerpo herido del kazekage.

Gaara se dejo caer inconsciente, sabía que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, demasiada para su gusto, el pelirrojo sabía que no podría ejecutar otra técnica, ya que no le quedaba nada de chacra.

Kabuto también se encontraba lastimado al parecer el joven Sabako no Gaara había resultado ser mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero sabía que el chico ya había perdido demasiada sangre, se acercó con pasos lentos al cuerpo del Kazekage y lo cogió con su cola de serpiente, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Temari y kakuro estaban luchando contra serpientes que parecían que no se morían, pero de un momento a otro todas las serpientes desaparecieron, esto alerto a los hermanos del Kazekage, los cuales corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Gaara y lo último que vieron de su hermano menor fue cuando Kabuto desapareció en una nube de humo con él.

"¡maldición!"—Grito completamente furioso Kakuto al ver como Kabuto desaparecía con su hermano en brazos —"¡no puedo creer que otra vez hayamos permitido que se llevarán a Gaara!"

"Kakuro cálmate"—le hablo seriamente su hermana, al ver como gritaba el ninja y maldecía.

"¡cómo quieres que me calme Temari, acaban de llevarse a mi hermano!"—le dijo completamente furioso Kankuro.

"¡Piensas que yo no estoy preocupada… es mi hermano maldita sea Kankuro! ¡Pero este definitivamente no es momento para quejarse y lanzar maldiciones... debemos buscar que hacer!"—le joven kunoichi también estaba un poco alterada, Kankuro iba a gritarle nuevamente pero en ese preciso momento apareció Baki.

"Ustedes dos cálmense… su hermano menor puede estar en peligro y solo se les ocurre pelear"—Baki los miro severamente, haciendo que ambos se dieran cuenta de su error —"necesitamos enviar un mensaje urgente a la aldea de la hoja… necesitamos enviar un equipo de búsqueda para que traten de rastrear a ese sujeto… no sabemos que pueda pasarle a Gaara".

**_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

El sol salía por el horizonte lentamente dándole paso a un nuevo día, Naruto, Deidara y Kyuubi saltaban rápidamente por sobre las ramas de los arboles, los tres iban en silencio, solo se podía escuchar las pisadas que daban entre cada árbol que saltaban cuando en ese momento Deidara un poco adormilado y molestó comentó —"¡ porque diablos nos levantamos tan temprano… además ni siquiera hemos desayunado!"

Naruto solo rio levemente ante las ocurrencias de su acompañante y entonces Kyuubi le dijo al rubio mayor —"mira mocoso… te podrías callar… vamos retrasados hacia nuestro destino solo porque nos detuvimos a ayudarte… así que para recuperar el tiempo perdido… decidimos salir en el amanecer… así que solo cállate y camina".

Deidara bufo molesto al escuchar eso —"deja de llamarme mocoso… además yo no les pedí que me salvaran"—el chico sabia que decir eso no estaba bien, ya que gracias a ellos es que seguía con vida, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta, él tenía un orgullo que proteger.

Naruto escuchaba como Kyuubi y Deidara discutían, sonrió levemente y recordó que él también hacia eso con ese estúpido zorro, pero extrañamente en esos días estaba más distraído, pero entonces Naruto se detuvo de repente y los que saltaban discutiendo detrás de él también lo hicieron.

Tanto kyuubi como Deidara lo miraron sin entender, pero Naruto simplemente miraba al frente, ambos llevaron su vista hacia ese lugar y se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que con Kabuto, la ex–mano derecha de Orochimaru.

"Hola, Naruto-kun cuanto tiempo sin vernos"—lo saludo el hombre serpiente, todos lo miraron con odio, Naruto miro curioso la blanca piel de serpiente que ahora cubría toda la cara de Kabuto, muy diferente a la última vez que había visto, ya que esta solo cubría la mitad de su rostro —"Ohm… veo que Deidara-kun sigue vivo… pensé que Sasuke-kun ya había acabado con él".

"¡Como que el maldito Uchiha acabo conmigo… fui yo el que lo destruyo!"—grito completamente molesto Deidara.

"Oh… parece que aun no te lo han dicho… Sasuke Uchiha no murió en tu explosión… él logro salvarse… eso quiere decir que tu explosión no sirvió para nada… más que para lastimar tu cuerpo… pero veo que me puedes servir como espécimen".

Eso molesto de sobre manera a Deidara, el saber que no había podido matar a Sasuke Uchiha; metió ambas manos en sus dos bolsas de arcilla, preparándose para atacar al hombre serpiente.

Pero Kabuto fue más rápido e intentó golpear a Deidara con su larga cola, pero este logró esquivarla fácilmente, al ver que no pudo golpear al rubio mayor intentó golpear a Naruto pero esté también lo esquivo saltando varios metros hacia atrás.

Deidara creó varias aves de arcilla las cuales volaron hacia Kabuto pero esta también las esquivo, entonces el hombre serpiente comento —"saben no vine a pelear quiero hablar sobre algo contigo Naruto-kun…"

"Esos no nos importa"—dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Kabuto con una sonrisa habló:

"Vine a hablarte sobre lo que paso con Sasuke-kun" –al ver la cara de desconcierto de Naruto, su sonrisa se ensancho.

"¿Cómo diablos sabes que sucedió entre Sasuke y yo?"—Deidara se calmo al ver la cara de enojo del junchuriki del kyuubi y decidió mantenerse al margen, busco con la mirada al pequeño zorro que los acompañaba pero ya este no se encontraba ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

"Bueno… claro que los vi… así que quiero que hablemos Naruto-kun… o si no toda la aldea de la hoja sabrá que estuviste teniendo relaciones con un traidor"—Naruto se quedo mudo, sintió un enorme pánico al saber que sus amigos podrían saber la causa de porque salía cada noche, que pudieran odiarlo.

Al ver que el contenedor del Kyuubi ya no decía nada Kabuto sonrió de forma malvada, por fin ya tenía a su presa donde quería.

_** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**_

_**Hola bueno aqui yo con un nuevo capitulo, primero que nada el problema de la pag de fanfiction aun no se ha arreglado pero encontre la forma de actualizar mi fic... y he de decir que es la primera batalla que escribo asi que no creo que quedo muy bien, no me dejo muy convencida... y para dejar algo en claro, todas las tecnicas que coloque en el capitulo las investigue, para que no digan que escribo cosas sin saber, de kabuto no me aparecieron tantas tecnicas asi que solo uilice las necesarias, espero que me haya quedado bien, es la primera batalla que escribo...jijiji... sayonara.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos.**_

Desclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto.

Capitulo 8.

_**Naruto y Deidara vs Kabuto.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Al ver que el contenedor del Kyuubi ya no decía nada Kabuto sonrió de forma malvada, por fin ya tenía a su presa donde quería.

"¿Qué quieres de mi, Kabuto?"—pregunto calmadamente el Uzumaki, aunque no podía negar que tenía un poco de miedo (no de Kabuto, claro que no, si no de lo que este sabía).

"Bueno Naruto-kun… como te dije antes sé que cada cierto tiempo tu y Sasuke se encontraban… y hacían cosas para nada inocentes"—arrastro lentamente las palabras.

Naruto se tenso, no sabía qué hacer, cuando entonces escucho unas palabras que lo calmaron.

"_Vamos mocoso, no te dejes caer en su trampa…"— _le dijo kyuubi al Uzumaki desde el interior de su mente, Naruto al escuchar esas palabras frunció el seño, es verdad porque demonios estaba dejando que las palabras de Kabuto lo intimidaran, si en la aldea se enteraban ya no perdería nada ¿no se había vuelto un desertor?

"Ya no me importa que sepas lo que Sasuke y yo hicimos"—dijo el Uzumaki molestamente, Kabuto se sorprendió al escuchar eso pero volvió a sonreír como serpiente.

"Naruto-kun… eso no es lo único que se… puedo sentir claramente la energía que está en tu interior y no, no hablo del Kyuubi… hablo de la otra energía"—la cara de Naruto era un poema, porque como diablos Kabuto podía saber de su bebe, el hombre serpiente volvió a hablar —"eres un espécimen muy interesante… así que te llevare y analizaré tu cuerpo para ver cómo funciona".

El rubio no lo podía creer ese sujeto lo quería solamente para saber cómo era que su cuerpo era capaz de dar vida, ahora se daba cuenta que ni siquiera él sabía cómo era que podía tener un bebe, porque aunque el zorro se lo había explicado, aun había muchas cosas que ponía en duda.

"No soy un espécimen… y no dejare que toques a mi bebe, bastardo"— le grito furiosamente Naruto, ya se podía ver como el chacra del Kyuubi envolvía el cuerpo del Uzumaki, y sus ojos de un azul cielo se ponían de color rojo como la sangre.

Deidara que se había tratado de mantener al margen, miro sorprendido como el Uzumaki era poseído por el demonio zorro, eso era malo, el lo intuía, rápidamente y sin pensarlo soltó dos pequeñas arañas de arcilla las cuales se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Kabuto.

Pero justo en el momento en que Deidara iba a hacer detonar sus bombas, Naruto se lanzó contra Kabuto y le lanzo un golpe que hizo que el hombre serpiente volara varios metros y destruyera unos cuantos arboles.

Deidara miro con sorpresa el increíble poder que se podía sentir a varios kilómetros y el cual provenía de Naruto _—"¿así que este es el poder del Kyuubi?"—_pensó Deidara, al ver como ese extraño y poderoso chacra de color rojo envolvía a Naruto cada vez más.

Kabuto se levantó con dificultad y sonrió con sorna, al parecer su plan estaba funcionando, pues Naruto ante la primera provocación con Sasuke o con ese bebe que crecía en su interior, había dejado que su ira lo controlara y había empezado a sacar el chacra del zorro, pronto el Uzumaki caería rendido y sin chacra, Kabuto ya tenía todo completamente planeado, simplemente tenía que jugar un poco con el chico y en cabo de varios minutos caería.

"_kuchiyose no jutsu" _— hizo aparecer una gran serpiente de color rojo vino, bien eso era suficiente para mantener al rubio y a su compañero ocupados, pero entonces suspiro con desgana, que mal que el joven Kazekage había destrozado a Manda horas antes, pero bueno cuando volviera a su laboratorio solo tendría que buscar un poco de su ADN y usar su jutsu de resurrección.

Se coloco en la cabeza de la gran serpiente roja —"¡vamos!"—le dijo a la serpiente, la cual se empezó a arrastra rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los dos rubios.

Naruto se encontraba aun poseído por el zorro de las nueve colas, Deidara vio como Kabuto aparecía nuevamente pero esta vez montado sobre una gran serpiente, lanzó varias aves de arcilla pero estas no llegaron a tiempo y la serpiente golpeo fuertemente a Naruto, pero para sorpresa de Deidara, él chacra del zorro impidió que al Uzumaki le pasara algo.

Otra cola del Kyuubi apareció, una fuerte cantidad de chacra empezó a acumularse en Naruto, el rubio se encontraba intentando atacar a la serpiente, pero esta simplemente esquivaba los golpes.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se pregunto Deidara mentalmente, ya llevaban así como cinco minutos, Naruto atacaba pero Kabuto y la serpiente lo esquivaban rápidamente, entonces su vista recayó en la figura del joven Uzumaki —"no puede ser"— murmuró al darse cuenta de que era lo que trataba Kabuto, al parecer el chacra del Kyuubi era muy potente, tan potente que incluso dañaba al contenedor, la piel de Naruto se estaba quemando lentamente por esa poderosa energía.

"Maldito bastardo, veo lo que estas intentando"— susurro Deidara y empezó a hacer sellos al recordar las dos arañas de arcilla que se encontraban pegadas en la túnica del hombre serpiente —"_katsu"_ — y pronto escucho la explosión, no era muy fuerte ya que eran simplemente dos pequeñas arañas de arcilla, la cuales al parecer habían funcionada ya que habían lastimado levemente a Kabuto en un costado.

Cuando el hombre serpiente se distrajo por la bomba, Naruto con una de sus colas de chacra pudo darle un golpe a la serpiente.

Pero lo más esperado por Kabuto sucedió y pronto Naruto callo completamente inconsciente en el suelo, pero el hombre serpiente sabia que eso no era todo, su vista se dirigió rápidamente hacia el otro rubio, aun le quedaba otro obstáculo.

Deidara hizo varias aves de arcillas las cuales se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el hombre serpiente, Kabuto no pudo esquivarla ya que se encontraba herido, al parecer tanto la pelea contra Gaara, como la que tuvo con Naruto lo habían dejado muy lastimado.

Aprovechando eso Deidara creó varios animales de arcilla, y los lanzo hacía Kabuto nuevamente pero esto logro esquivarlos, Kabuto arremetió contra Deidara con su cola de serpiente, Deidara iba a dar un salto hacia atrás cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen —"al parecer mis heridas no han sanado completamente"— el hombre serpiente logro darle un golpe el cual lo hizo caer al suelo y escupir un poco de sangre.

"_Nehan Shōja no Jutsu"_— el ex –subordinado de Orochimaru hizo varios sello, y empezaron a caer lentamente varias plumas desde el cielo, Deidara sonrió burlonamente al ver ese extraño espectáculo.

"Piensas que con eso lograras dormirme"— comento burlonamente, claro que el no caería inducido por un jutsu de un rango tan bajo como ese, pero la sonrisa de Kabuto lo hizo dudar un poco.

"No pensaba dormirte, este jutsu aunque es el mismo que te introduce en un sueño, con el poder de Orochimaru-sama… lo he mejorado, estas plumas en vez de inducirte en un sueño te roban todo el chacra… y te lleva a lo que llamamos el nirvana"— Deidara abrió los ojos de sobremanera, al ver como todas las plumas era atraídas como un imán por su cuerpo, intento levantarse pero el enorme dolor que tenía en el estomago no lo dejaba.

Al ver como todo el chacra del rubio mayor era absorbido por la técnica de plumas, Kabuto pensó que ya todo había acabado y se acerco lentamente al cuerpo del chico para tomarlo con su cola, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Deidara se levanto y creo dos grandes aves de arcilla.

Con una rapidez increíble el ex -akatsuki tomo el cuerpo del Uzumaki en sus brazos y se alejo rápidamente, para luego sentir como sus dos aves explotaban.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de donde había ocurrido la explosión Deidara suspiró y bajo el cuerpo del menor colocándolo delicadamente sobre la tierra.

"Eso fue algo inesperado Deidara-kun"— se escuchó como una voz decía desde dentro de todo el humo que había quedado de la explosión, Deidara no lo podía creer Kabuto había quedado vivo después de esa explosión que le había mandado —"si te preguntas ¿Cómo fue que logre salir vivo de tu explosión? muy fácil solo tuve que utilizar el jutsu de ocultación como topo… ¿verdad que lo conoces no Deidara-kun?"

El rubio solo pudo bufar molesto al parecer ese idiota era más inteligente de lo que él se había planteado, intento nuevamente atacarlo con una explosión y creó una pequeña ave de arcilla la cual fue hacia el hombre serpiente y explotó.

Luego de esa técnica Deidara quedo completamente inconsciente igual que el Uzumaki.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En un lugar cerca de ahí se encontraban don ninjas de la aldea de la hoja saltado rápidamente entre los árboles.

"¿Sintió eso Kakashi-sempai?"—pregunto Yamato al Hatake el cual se encontraba saltando detrás de su fiel perro rastreador Pakkun.

"Si, fue otra explosión"— comentó completamente preocupado, y lo que le preocupaba no era la explosión si no que, unos minutos antes habían sentido una fuerte acumulación de chacra, pero no de cualquier chacra, era el chacra del zorro de la nueve colas.

Los dos ninjas saltaban lo más rápido posible, porque luego de que habían sentido la acumulación de chacra, este se había expandido, llagándole fuertes vibraciones hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Pero al llegar por fin al lugar donde había sido la explosión, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, delante de ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Kabuto la ex –mano derecha del sannin serpiente, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Yamato y Kakashi no fue el hombre serpiente en sí, sino que el cuerpo que llevaba agarrado con su cola de serpiente, que era el de Naruto.

También notaron la presencia de Deidara herido e inconsciente y eso los de dejo sin habla, pero antes de que Kakashi o Yamato pudieran hacer algo Kabuto desapareció.

"¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso?"—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el AMBU con clara muestra de sorpresa gravada en su rostro.

"Tenzo, tenemos que volver a la aldea… tenemos que informarle de esto a la Hokage"— sin pensarlo dos veces Kakashi hizo desaparecer a Pakkun y rápidamente se fue con Yamato hacía la aldea de la hoja; deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Naruto estuviera bien.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Ohayo, heme aqui de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo... seh en realidad no tengo nada que decir... ustedes jusgaran este cap... y grasias a aquellos que me dejaron review... x que no me dejan reviews T_T estoy muriendo lentamente... ¡no me dejen morir!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos.**_

Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, son de su respectivo autor, y este fic esta hecho sin fines lucrativos.

Capitulo 9.

_**Entendiendo sentimientos.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, no tenía ganas de levantarse ya que se encontraba sumamente cansado, pero sabía que no podía ya que no sabía en qué situación estaba; abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando divisar algo, pero lo único que vio fue una pared de roca, se extraño ante esto, ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba?

Se levanto lentamente mientras maldecía en voz baja, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no lo podía soportar, inspecciono con su vista el lugar y se pregunto mentalmente ¿A dónde diablos lo había llevado Kabuto?

Pero se extraño al divisar un poco alejado de él lo que parecían ser dos cuerpos inconscientes, con mucho esfuerzo se acerco lentamente a ellos, el primero lo reconoció al instante era Deidara, luego se acercó al otro y al verle el rostro no lo pudo creer frente a sus ojos estaba nada más y nada menos que Gaara.

Lo agarró entre sus brazos y empezó a despertarlo pero al parecer no le respondía, al ver que todos sus intentos eran en vano, no dudo en acercarse a Deidara y intentar despertarlo a él, después de todo quizás el rubio artista podría ayudarlo.

"Deidara"—lo llamo mientras lo zarandeaba lentamente, al ver que el chico no reaccionaba lo volvió a llamar —"Deidara"—pero nada, al parecer estaba completamente inconsciente. Entonces Naruto tuvo una idea seguro si llamaba al Kyuubi el podría ayudarlo; asi que dejando suavemente al rubio nuevamente en el suelo, se concentro intentando concentrar todo su chacra en la técnica que le había enseñado el biju.

No puedo completar la técnica ya que sintió un fuerte mareo y cayo respirando agitado, al parecer aun no estaba recuperado del todo —_"quizás no fue buena idea dejarme llevar por las palabras de Kabuto… y que el Kyuubi tomara control sobre mi cuerpo"—_pensó mirando el techo, mientras sentía como su chacra volvía poco a poco.

Entonces Naruto escuchó un quejido y volteo su rostro rápidamente hacia Deidara, el cual se había despertado y entonces se levantaba y lo miraba extrañado, se levanto rápidamente del suelo y se acerco hacia su amigo para ayudarlo."

"Deidara…" —se acero rápidamente al ninja de la roca y lo ayudo a levantarse —"¿te encuentras bien?"—le preguntó al ver que el otro estaba completamente lleno de heridas.

"Si… pero ese bastardo de Kabuto… me las pagara"—comentó molestamente, entonces su vista se fue hacia el otro chico que se encontraba aún inconsciente —"¿Quién es ese?"

"Ah… él es el Kazekage Gaara… lo recuerdas ¿verdad?"—Naruto miro a Deidara un poco molesto porque aún no se le olvidaba que Deidara había sido quien había capturado a Gaara y lo llevo hacía los demás akatsuki.

El rubio se acerco hacia el pelirrojo y lo miro curioso para luego decir —"el de una cola ¿no?"—Naruto frunció el seño notablemente molesto por la forma en que había llamado a su amigo, pero sin embargo Deidara miraba al joven Kazekage fijamente.

Gaara abrió los ojos lentamente, pero con lo primero que se encontró el joven kazekage no le gusto para nada, delante de él observó a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules los cuales lo miraban fijamente; pero lo que le llamo la atención no fue la apariencia del chico, si no su identidad.

El pelirrojo se levanto de golpe, dispuesto a atacar a Deidara con todas sus fuerzas, pero un fuerte de dolor en el cráneo lo hizo tambalearse, diablos al parecer aun no se había recuperado del todo, cuando Gaara iba a caer en el suelo sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo agarraban.

Abrió los ojos de sobre manera, y miró a quien lo sujetaba, no podía ser ¿Qué hacia el ahí? —"Uzumaki Naruto…" –murmuró al ver al rubio agarrándolo fuertemente de la cintura, mientras le sonreía.

Naruto recostó a Gaara en el suelo delicadamente, al parecer el chico de la arena también estaba lastimado y al parecer se encontraba peor que ellos dos, entonces se recordó que el joven ya no era un junchuriki, y que sin el poder de Shukaku sus heridas tardaban más en sanarse.

"¿Gaara estas bien? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?"—preguntó Naruto muy preocupado por su amigo. El pelirrojo simplemente lo miro y recordó la pelea que tuvo con Kabuto.

"Ese sujeto… ataco mi aldea"—fue lo único dicho por el joven Kazekage.

"¿Quieres decir Kabuto?"—esta vez fue Deidara el que hablo, Gaara lo miró en silencio, y luego su vista se fue hacía Naruto el cual se encontraba en silencio como si estuviera pensando.

"¿Qué crees que quiera de nosotros?"—fue lo que escucharon decir del Uzumaki, todos se miraron en silencio, ninguno sabia que decir.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En un lugar oscuro y tenebroso, que parecía ser un extraño laboratorio, se encontraba Kabuto parado delante de una gran mesa leyendo varios papeles con mirada curiosa, el hombre serpiente se dirigió hacia la salida mientras murmuraba con fascinación —¡Deidara también está en estado de embarazo!… ahora lo que me llama la atención es como su cuerpo puede albergar un embarazo…"

Kabuto empezó a ojear los papeles, mientras hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta —"es cierto que pueden ser hermafroditas, pero para saber eso tendría que hacer un examen más general… y no creo que ellos me dejen… pero aunque eso sea cierto, por lógica su cuerpo no podría concebir, no tienen las suficientes hormonas femeninas"—entonces sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y murmuró —"el chacra de lo bijus… pero aun no me explico el caso de Deidara… además porque no pude sentir antes la presencia de ese bebe, y ya se debería notar su embarazo ha de tener un poco más de cuatro meses de gestación".

Kabuto salió y caminaba por los oscuros y largos pasillos de aquella horripilante guarida y entonces comentó al aire con fascinación —"¿Qué diablos se supone que son ellos?"— llegó donde se encontraban los calabozos, y se dirigió hacia uno en especifico el cual se encontraba al final del pasillo.

"Hola, ¿Cómo están?"—preguntó Kabuto al ver que sus cuatro prisioneros estaban despiertos.

"Maldito bastardo, dinos ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros de una maldita vez?" –gritó completamente molesto Deidara.

"Cálmate Deidara-kun… si te sigues comportando así eso podría hacerte daño en tu condición —dijo calmadamente Kabuto mientras llevaba su vista nuevamente hacia los papeles.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¡habla malnacido!"—Deidara era impulsivo por naturaleza eso lo sabia claramente, así que simplemente no le dio importancia.

El rubio estaba completamente molesto, porque vamos a qué se refería ese idiota con "su condición", que él recordara no tenía nada malo, se llevó una mano hacía su estomago, diablos en verdad le dolía.

Al ver esto Kabuto comentó tranquilamente —"¿te duele, verdad?"—al escuchar esas palabras Deidara abrió los ojos de sobremanera —"es normal has estado hiriendo tu cuerpo… pero me sorprende que tu bebe sea tan fuerte y tenga una habilidad de regeneración parecida a la de un biju".

"¡Bebe!" –gritó Deidara sin poder creerlo él con un bebe, pero ¿cuando y donde ocurrió? entonces recordó algo y se ruborizó, no podía tener un bebe y además de ese bastardo —"es mentira no pu-puedo quedar embarazado soy hombre ¡hombre!" –Deidara gritaba no lo podía creer, como que embarazado.

"Claro por eso todos ustedes están aquí… quiero saber cómo diablos es que tienen esa habilidad… aunque aún hay una pregunta que me hace caer en la curiosidad… ¿Deidara-kun quien es el padre de tu bebe?" —ante esta pregunta el rubio se quedo mudo, el padre de su bebe.

"Bue-bueno el padre de mi bebe… ¡ ¿eso no te importa?" –le grito Deidara nuevamente, a pesar de la noticia de que estaba embarazado eso no iba a cambiar el ánimo de Deidara, si bien aún estaba en shock no iba a dejar que algo como eso lo perturbará.

"Bueno ya que Deidara-kun sigue comportándose tan agresivo y al parecer no servirá de nada que le pregunte"— entonces su vista y atención se fue hacia Gaara —"bien joven Kazekage, Naruto-kun y Deidara-kun es tiempo de que se enteren de porque están aquí… primero que nada, simplemente quiero decirles que me da curiosidad que cada uno de ustedes tenga la habilidad de dar vida… pero eso aun no está muy en claro".

"¿Cómo que no está muy claro? ¿Y cómo es eso de que todos lo que estamos aquí podemos concebir?"— Naruto no entendía muy bien lo que Kabuto le decía además, aún le sorprendía lo que había dicho ¿Cómo es eso de que Gaara y Deidara también podían quedar embarazados?

Según el zorro él podía quedar embarazado porque era hermafrodita (aunque aun no tenía muy en claro eso), ¿eso quería decir que ellos dos también lo eran? ¿O era por otra cosa en particular?... su vista se fue rápidamente hacía Gaara. Sí, el pelirrojo estaba embarazado eso quería decir que había estado con alguien de su mismo sexo, y ahora la pregunta que más le daba curiosidad era ¿Quién sería?

Bueno quizás eso se lo preguntaría cuando salieran de ahí, porque de algo estaba completamente seguro Naruto y era de que ellos saldrían de ahí, aunque solo fueran Gaara y Deidara, pero él los sacaría de ahí porque ahora no solamente ellos tres sino que habían otras vidas que se estaban formando y que debían de cuidar.

Naruto se encontraba pensativo aun con la gran incógnita en la cabeza de que ¿Quién sería el padre del hijo de Gaara?, pero Kabuto lo saco de su pensamientos —"bueno quiero saber cómo es que funcionan sus cuerpos… así que sería bueno para mí si comenzaran a colaborar".

"Nunca colaboraremos conti…"—las palabras de Naruto fueron interrumpidas por la voz del joven Kazekage el cual se levantó lentamente del suelo.

"Está bien, colaboraremos… peros necesitamos pensarlo" –comentó completamente serio el chico, Naruto y Deidara lo miraron sorprendidos y molestos (bueno lo segundo solo uno de ellos).

Kabuto rió —"bien, veo que eres inteligente Gaara-kun… bien vendré después para ver qué decisión tomaron"—entonces el hombre serpiente desapareció por el oscuro pasillo ante la atenta mirada de los tres jóvenes.

"Gaara, porque diablos le dijiste eso"— le preguntó Naruto acercándose a él confundido, pero a Naruto se le adelantó Deidara el cual corrió rápidamente hacia Gaara.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir por mi?"— le gritó completamente molestó el rubio akatsuki, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo miraba furioso.

El pelirrojo solo lo miró con su expresión apacible de siempre y ignorando por completo a Deidara miro a Naruto —"Naruto ¿me puedes explicar que está pasando?"

"Claro, lo que sucede es…"— entonces Naruto le contó a Gaara lo que había pasado, se sorprendió al saber que Gaara estaba informado de que él se veía con Sasuke, duraron varios minutos donde el Uzumaki explico porque el joven akatsuki venia con él.

Luego de escuchar toda la historia el kage de la arena dijo —"¿bien, viendo en la posición que estamos sería mejor que hagamos un plan para salir de este lugar?"

"Podríamos explotar todo…"—fue la sugerencia de Deidara, a lo que los otros dos solo lo miraron, así que el mayor al ver ambas miradas sobre él, solo dijo —"está bien olviden mi idea… ¿así qué, que ideas tienen ustedes "genios"?"

"Creo que deberíamos esperar a que nuestras heridas se mejoren, y luego intentar salir"—empezó diciendo Gaara a lo que los otros le prestaron atención —"no deberíamos arriesgarnos… numero uno porque ese sujeto es lo bastante fuerte como para derrotarnos… y segundo porque no sabemos dónde está la salida".

"Creo que esta es la mejor idea que tenemos"—comentó Naruto, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo y miro a sus dos compañeros —"esperen, Kabuto dijo que nosotros tres tenemos la misma habilidad… eso quiere decir que ustedes también pueden quedar embarazados, entonces díganme quienes son los padres de sus bebes".

"¡Eso no te incumbe!"—le gritó Deidara completamente molesto al Uzumaki, y no era que le había molestado la pregunta, solo no quería recordar quién era el padre de su hijo.

Cálmate, se que eres un criminal pero en este momento estamos en un gran problema y creo que lo mejor sería que nos mantengamos unidos"—luego de decir esto el joven de la arena se acerco hacia las rejas de aquella celda y miro el oscuro pasillo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La Hokage Tsunade se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en su escritorio, cuando en ese momento por la puerta entro una muy apurada Shizune —"lady Tsunade".

"¿Qué ocurre, Shizune?"—preguntó la rubia mirando sin mucho interés a la joven mujer.

"Acaba de llegar un mensaje de Suna"—le dijo mientras le pasaba un pergamino, Tsunade lo tomo y comenzó al leerlo a medida que iba leyendo su rostro pasaba a una mueca molesta —"¿Qué sucede, lady Tsunade?"

"Han raptado al Kazekage"— habló por fin la rubia Hokage mientras colocaba el pergamino sobre el escritorio —"necesitamos llamar un escuadrón de ninjas para que vallen a llevarle apoyo a la aldea de la arena".

"Inmediatamente Tsunade-sama"—la asistente de la Hokage se iba a dirigir hacia la salida de la oficina cuando entonces ambas mujeres escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta.

Tsunade suspiro, estaba completamente cansada primero lo de naruto y ahora lo del kazekage, que las aldeas no podían estar en tranquilidad —"pasen"— dio la señal en voz alta, entonces por la puerta entraron un Yamato y un Kakashi al parecer estaban muy preocupados, al verlos Tsunade reaccione de inmediato, porque si ambos aparecían tan rápido y además tan agitados eso quería decir que algo le había pasado a Naruto —"¿Qué sucede?"

"Tsunade-sama"—se dirigió respetuosamente a ella Yamato pero fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

"Encontramos a Naruto, pero Kabuto lo capturó" –a la rubia se le dilataron los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que completamente preocupada se dirigió a la joven castaña y le ordeno:

"Shizune, llama a Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba y lee"—sin esperar nada mas Shizune salió rápidamente de la oficina, la vista de la voluptuosa mujer se fue hacia los dos hombres delante de ella —"Kakashi, Tenzo… ustedes se harán cargo de esta misión… pero eso no es lo único de lo que tienen que preocuparse, deben dirigirse a Suna… al parecer el Kazekage también fue capturado por Kabuto".

"Tsunade-sama eso no es todo, cuando vimos como Kabuto se llevaba a Naruto, también pudimos ver que había un chico de akatsuki, Deidara"—Kakashi estaba muy serio y no era de menos, tanto se alumno como uno de los kage había sido raptados.

"¡ ¿Qué? Kakashi ¿qué hacía con él? ¿También está involucrado en las capturas?"—pregunto Tsunade completamente preocupada, porque si akatsuki estaba involucrado eso no quería decir nada bueno.

"No, el también estaba inconsciente y herido al parecer también había sido capturado por Kabuto".

"Kakashi, debes de salir de inmediato y saber que planea Kabuto, con ellos tres" –entonces la puerta de la oficina fue tocada y por esta entraron Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba y lee.

"¿Nos mando a llamar, maestra?"—Preguntó Sakura y miro con curiosidad a Yamato y a Kakashi —"Yamato-taicho, Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

"Sakura, ustedes irán hacia una misión muy importante de rango S"— ante esto Kiba y lee gritaron completamente emocionados, Neji simplemente se quedo completamente inexpresivo, y Shikamaru bufo diciendo lo problemática que seguro que sería esa misión, pero sin mostrar menos atención a las palabras de la Hokage.

"Deben dirigirse a Suna acaban de raptar al Kazekage"—todos escuchaban en silencio, estaban sorprendidos y tenían muchas dudas pero ninguno preguntó nada —"necesito que ustedes se dirijan y le brinden su apoyo como aldea aliada… como lo hicimos anteriormente"—todos asintieron y se dirigieron rápidamente hacía la salida pero la Hokage los detuvo —"Kakashi confió en ti…

El Hatake asintió, él entendía completamente esas palabras sabia a que se refería, y definitivamente no le fallaría a la godaime, porque si permitía que algo le sucediera a Naruto o cualquiera de los otros (aunque uno de ellos fuera un criminal) no se lo perdonaría.

Así que todos los integrantes de ese equipo salieron de la oficina, hacía su próxima misión.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la guarida de Kabuto se encontraban Naruto, Gaara y Deidara cada uno sentado en silencio en una esquina de la celda, era extraño pensaba Gaara, ya que Naruto era muy ruidoso, y Deidara según pudo apreciar era también medio hiperactivo, pero ambos se encontraban completamente desanimados, como si algo los perturbara.

La vista del de la arena se fue hacia el ex –akatsuki el cual se encontraba encogido en una de las esquina con las piernas abrazadas contra su pecho, y luego miro al Uzumaki el cual se encontraba recostado mirando el techo de forma melancólica.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y miro los barrotes que se encontraban a su espalda, miro el largo y oscuro pasillo y se pregunto ¿Cuánto llevaban en ese lugar? Al parecer llevaban por lo menos varias horas (claro consientes), pero sabrá dios cuantas horas duraron inconscientes.

Gaara se levanto al parecer su heridas ya empezaban a sanar, claro pues horas antes habían cedido a que Kabuto los atendiera, ninguno confiaba en el pero no podían dejar que sus heridas se infectaran, además se encontraban en un estado muy delicado.

Entonces Gaara cayó en cuanta de algo, en todo ese tiempo que llevaba ahí no había pensado en su "condición", cosa que al parecer si hacían los otros dos, pero había cosas que Gaara no entendía sobre la vida, el no se creía capaz de cuidar de un bebe, ya que el no entendía mucho los sentimientos como el amor y sabia que el otro padre de su bebe tampoco sabía cómo demostrar muy bien esos sentimientos.

Pensó en Sai en su forma de ser, de actuar, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con él y con el ninja de la hoja, él entendía que Sai simplemente hacia las cosas que decían esos extraños libros que leía, porque Sai no sabía muy bien cómo expresar sentimientos, Sai era como un pequeño niño confundido que necesitaba aprender cosas como, como demostrar amor.

Gaara no entendía que era ese tipo de ansiedad que sentía en su interior, quizás eso podía ser miedo, quizás el Sabako no Gaara tenía miedo de tener un bebe, Gaara miro a sus compañeros de celda, ellos también tenían miedo pero a diferencia de Gaara ellos no aceptaban que tenían miedo, ambos eran demasiados orgullosos, y no querían aceptar que se habían rendido ante dos sujetos.

Sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía Deidara, a pesar de no conocerlo de tanto, pero sus ojos lo delataban, ese rubio extrovertido y agresivo, estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberse dejado dominar por alguien, el pelirrojo podía percibir como el rubio mayor se enojaba cada vez que pensaba en esa persona, al parecer la odiaba.

A pesar de todo el joven Kazekage no podía entender como Deidara pudo tener sexo con alguien a quien odiaba, bueno aunque también podía percibir otro sentimiento cuando el rubio pensaba en esa persona, era ansiedad lo necesitaba, pero ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan dependiente de otra? Quizás nunca lo sabría.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

Los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja saltaban rápidamente por el bosque, se dirigían hacia Suna, todos estaban enfocado en la misión, pero había uno el cual estaba más pensativo de lo normal y de eso se dio cuenta Kakashi, Sai iba en completo silencio, pero nadie le dio importancia a eso más que el Hatake el cual no paraba de lanzarle miradas fugases al azabache.

Sai pensaba, se sentía extremadamente extraño, no podía identificar que era ese extraño sentimiento que sentía por dentro, cuando escuchó que el joven kazekage había sido raptado, había sentido un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

Quizás eso significaba estar preocupado según había leído en un libro, las personas se sentían muy preocupados cuando algo le sucedía a las personas que querían, y bueno Sai ya había decidido que lo que sentía por el kage de Suna era amor.

Aunque el aun no sabía completamente que era estar enamorado, veía como las personas se preocupaban, miro a Sakura ella parecía preocupada por lo de Naruto, eso quería decir que lo amaba, o simplemente era amistad.

Entonces pensó en lo que había sucedido con el pelirrojo y el, eso en verdad le había gustado, pero eso significaba que estaba enamorado o simple deseo sexual como lo explicaba el libro que le había dado Kakashi.

Sai estaba más confundido que nunca, el sentía muchas que no podía identificar, porque nunca antes las había sentido, estaba confundido, pero en ese momento solo podía realizar la misión como ninja AMBU que era, y rescatar al Kazekage.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Naruto estaba cansado. Si, cansado de tener que estar encerrado, miro su alrededor, la oscura celda en la que se encontraba, pensó en porque estaba sentado en una esquina lamentándose, se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo nuevamente, se estaba dejando vencer por el sentimiento del dolor.

El rubio se levanto del suelo, decidido, era tiempo de volver a retomar las cosas y a no darse por vencido, era tiempo de enseñarle a Kabuto que él era Uzumaki Naruto próximo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja (porque aunque hayan pasado todas esas cosas el aun tenia la meta de convertirse en Hokage algún día) el chico se acerco a Gaara, el cual simplemente lo miro sin entender.

"Necesitamos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí, de veras"—al escuchar esas palabras el Kazekage puso una sonrisa casi imperceptible, al parecer el Uzumaki volvía a ser el de antes, porque el sabia que cuando Naruto le conto lo que había pasado con él y con el Uchiha había algunas cosas que había omitido, y al parecer eso había hecho que varios de sus sentimientos cambiaran.

Gaara levanto la vista hacia el Uzumaki y en su rostro pudo no solo ver su gran sonrisa de siempre si no también que una mirada muy decidida, el pelirrojo se levanto del suelo y comentó —"sé cómo podemos salir de aquí pero necesitamos la ayuda de Deidara-san".

Naruto al oír esas palabras, miro al rubio que se encontraba encogido en una esquina—"yo hablare con el"— Gaara y Naruto se acercaron al rubio, cual simplemente levanto un poco la vista para poder verlos y les pregunto:

"¿Qué quieren?"—la voz del rubio mayor sonaba molesta de eso se dieron cuenta ambos chicos, pero ninguno pregunto nada.

"Estamos planeando como salir de aquí y necesitamos tu ayuda"— le planteo Naruto; al escuchar eso Deidara se quedo pensativo por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente les dijo:

"No me interesa".

"Pero…"—antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar de hablar Gaara lo interrumpió:

"Eso quiere decir que planeas quedarte encerrado aquí… no te importa que te pueda pasar o que le pueda pasar a tu bebe" – empezó decir Gaara, a lo que ambos rubio volvieron su vista hacía el joven pelirrojo —"¿te vas a dar por vencido tan rápido, sin siquiera dar pelea?".

Deidara suspiro, y cerro sus ojos por varios minutos pensativo —"no me interesa… yo no pedí tener este bebe…y tampoco me importa que pueda pasar con mi vida, debí de haber muerto en aquella explosión, si no hubiera sido por ti las heridas de la batalla con ese estúpido Uchiha me habrían matado"—miro a Naruto con resentimiento.

Al escuchar esas palabras y ver la mirada en el rostro del ex –akatsuki, Naruto suspiro de la misma manera de cómo lo había hecho Deidara; el Uzumaki al oír esas palabras se había dado cuenta que, desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, se había estado lamentando una y otra vez sus desgracias.

Naruto coloco una mirada decidida, ya no sería el protagonista de su propio drama, era momento de volver a ser el mismo Uzumaki Naruto de antes, aquel que nunca se daba por vencido y aquel que sonreía en los momento más difíciles.

Con voz alta y decidida Naruto comenzó a hablarle a Deidara —"eso quiere decir que te darás por vencido… ninguno de nosotros pidió tener este bebe que ahora está creciendo dentro de nosotros… pero no debemos caer solo porque la frustración y el odio nos están volviendo locos".

El rubio mayor miro al Uzumaki sorprendido, no podía creer que Naruto fuera tan decidido, sonrió levemente y recordó entonces la vez que lo había conocido solo le había parecido un idiota más que creía que podía ser el héroe de todos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no, que Naruto era diferente, que él si podía llegar a ser el héroe de todos.

Ahora entendía porque Pein había sido vencido por él, Naruto en definitiva era un chico muy especial, además de cabeza dura.

El artista se levanto del suelo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, le informo a ambos jóvenes —"es tiempo de salir de aquí…" —los otros dos no pudieron más que sonreír (bueno Naruto sonrió).

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**_¡yo!... heme aqui con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic... bueno hoy me siento feliz preguntan ¿porque? es que hoy empieza la semana santa y no tendre clases por una semana completa... see una semana de pura vagancia... dejen reviews para saber como me quedo el capi... no estoy muy segura... asi que comenten para ver..._ _grasias a los que me dejaron reviews..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos.**_

Desclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ademas este fic no está hecho con fines lucrativos (aunque si quieren ayúdame monetariamente no tengo ningún problema).

Capitulo 10.

_**El hijo de Orochimaru, un paso más hacia la inmortalidad**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Así tres largos días pasaron, días completamente sofocantes y molestos para Gaara y los demás, ya que habían empezado a planear como salir de ese lugar en el cual los tenia encerrado Kabuto, pero después de todo debieron dejar que el ex –ayudante de Orochimaru los analizara como él quería.

Esos tres días fue lo que duro el viaje de los ninjas de Konoha hacia Suna. Era un caluroso día en el desierto, el escuadrón de ninjas de Konoha llegaban a la entrada de la aldea de la arena, la cual se encontraba fuertemente vigilada por un gran escuadrón de ninjas, uno de los ninjas se acerco a ellos y Kakashi habló—"somos de la aldea de la hoja"— el ninjas solo tuvo que escuchar eso y dejo pasar a todos sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Los ninjas lo escoltaron dentro de la aldea, se extrañaron al ver que el hombre los escoltaba hacia la oficina de Gaara, no pudieron negar que eso los extraño bastante,porque no se supone que Gaara no estaba, al llegar a la oficina se quedaron completamente mudos, sentado detrás del escritorio se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor del kazekage, Kankuro.

Ninguno preguntó nada sabían que ese no era el momento indicado para hacer ningún tipo de preguntas, Kankuro se levantó del escritorio y camino hacia los ninjas de la hoja —"que bueno que llegaron".

"Hemos venido para ayudarlos con la misión de encontrar al kazekage-sama"—fue lo único que pudo decir Kakashi, entonces escucharon que alguien entraba en la oficina, todos se voltearon rápidamente, pero se calmaron al ver ahí a la hermana mayor de Kankuro, Temari.

La joven simplemente los miró —"qué bueno que vinieron… pero necesitamos salir inmediatamente, un equipo de ninjas rastreadores ya salió de la aldea en busca de Gaara, sin embargo no hemos tenido ningún reporte de ellos…eso nos da a entender que no han encontrado a Gaara o que simplemente que han muerto".

"Temari, no te preocupes con nuestro apoyo pronto encontraran a Gaara"—Temari se sintió un poco aliviada al ver la sonrisa de Kakashi, pues ella sabía que si había un ninja de la hoja en el que podían confiar era en el ninja copia.

"Pues bien que esperan márchense"—se escuchó la molesta voz de Kankuro, todos lo miraron extrañados, pero sin embargo entendían su actitud él estaba preocupado por su hermano; sin dudarlo ni un momento todos asintieron y empezaron a salir de la oficina, pero algo llamo la atención de Sakura.

"Kankuro-kun, no vas a venir con nosotros a esta misión… "

Esa pregunta llamo la atención de los demás, era cierto la vez anterior que Akatsuki había secuestrado a Gaara, el primero en salir a buscar aun sin autorización fue Kankuro, porque entonces no hacia lo mismo, entonces escucharon la voz de la hermana mayor del joven.

"Lo que pasa es que como Gaara no esta no podemos dejar nuestra aldea sin protección, así que por el momento el consejo ha nombrado a Kankuro el Kazekage… ya que el al ser la mano derecha de Gaara conoce más que yo que es lo que se debe hacer".

Todos quedaron en silencio nuevamente, simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, porque ellos entendían como debía de sentirse Kankuro, ya que el joven al que habían secuestrado no solo era el kage de su villa, si no que era su hermano menor, una persona muy querida para él.

Todos salieron de la oficina, dispuestos a hacer su misión, la ultima en salir fue Temari la cual miro con mucha preocupación a Kankuro pero no dijo nada y simplemente se marcho junto a los ninjas de Konoha.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la guarida del hombre serpiente se encontraban los tres jóvenes, Gaara se encontraba recargado contra una de las paredes mirando a Deidara tranquilamente, mientras el rubio se encontraba masticando arcilla con tres de sus bocas (es decir las de las manos y la de la cara). Ya era el momento, eso era lo que habían estado planeando esos últimos tres días, definitivamente saldrían de ese lugar.

"Ya es hora"—fue lo único dicho por Gaara, para levantar sus manos y ante esta señal un gigante puño de arena salió del suelo y golpeo fuertemente las rejas que los mantenían encerrados. El pelirrojo no espero ni un minuto y salió corriendo rápidamente, detrás del iban Naruto y Deidara corriendo también rápidamente por los largos pasillos de esa extraña guarida.

Ninguno de ellos era tonto y habían planeado muy bien su estrategia, días antes Gaara había utilizado su jutsu del tercer ojo para encontrar la salida, y Deidara había puesto arañas de arcilla por toda la cueva.

Los tres jóvenes corrían rápidamente por los largos pasillos, sin pararse a mirar nada. Pronto llegaron a una gran puerta la cual sabían era la salida, se acercaron rápidamente, y Naruto la abrió rápidamente, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la puerta no conducía a la salido si no a una habitación completamente en blanco.

Todos abrieron los ojo con sorpresa, cuando escucharon detrás de ellos una voz muy conocida —"ese fue un plan muy bueno… veo que Naruto-kun a mejorado mucho"— Todos se voltearon rápidamente se encontraron con Kabuto el cual les sonreía de manera misteriosa y burlona.

"Pero… ¿Cuándo y cómo?"— Fue lo único que salió de los labios del ex –akatsuki, mientras la expresión de Gaara no se había alterado ni un poco, y Naruto estaba sumamente molesto.

"¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!"—Se escuchó la voz de Naruto con mucha ira.

"En verdad creyeron que no me daría cuenta de la arañas de arcilla"— Dijo tranquilamente Kabuto —"hace días cuando los estaba examinando, les coloque una droga muy potente, la cual los hiso dormir por casi doce horas… así que simplemente nos cambiamos de guarida".

"Eh… ¿quieres decir que no estamos en el mismo lugar?"— Pregunto Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Exactamente…"

Gaara analizaba todo a su alrededor con mucha calma tratando de encontrar alguna forma de escapar, pero nada, estaban en un callejón sin salida, de repente se dio cuenta de algo, el ver en una esquina del techo una pequeña araña de arcilla, miro a Deidara de manera complice el cual entendió el mensaje y rápidamente comenzó a hacer sellos.

Hubo entonces una explosión, no muy fuerte pero lo suficientemente grande como para formar una gran nube de polvo y alterar un poco los sentidos del hombre serpiente; al ver que tenían ventaja los chicos empezaron a correr rápidamente por los largos y oscuros pasillos, se separaron, pero no contaron con que Kabuto también podía hacer varios clones.

Naruto corría rápidamente por los pasillos. No, el no buscaba escapar pero necesitaba encontrar la salida, llego a un pasillo igual a los otros sin ninguna diferencia, y entro en la primera puerta que se le atravesó, pero sin embargo lo que encontró dentro lo dejo sin habla.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?"— Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar estupefacto, porque delante de él estaba una gran habitación, de color completamente blanco, en ese lugar había todo tipo de instrumentos extraños, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Naruto fueron dos grandes cubos de cristal, llenos de agua, y no era de menos dentro de ellos habían lo que parecía ser un niño y un hombre.

El primer recipiente era del misma tamaño que el otro pero dentro de él, había un pequeño bebe recién nacido; Naruto se quedó completamente sin habla como alguien puede meter a un bebe en algo como eso, estaba molesto ese Kabuto se las pagaría, apretó los puños con fuerza y se volteo dirigiéndose a la salida para darle frente a la pelea con el extraño sujeto.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver en la puerta parados, al parecer totalmente impresionados a Gaara y a Deidara, pero lo que ambos chicos miraban no era al bebe, si no al segundo contenedor de cristal, y en él estaba nada más y nada menos que ¡¿Kabuto?

Todos lo miraron completamente mudos, porque que hacia ese tipo loco en ese lugar si hacia unos minutos los estaba persiguiendo —"al parecer encontraron mi pequeño secreto"—Se escucho la tranquila voz de Kabuto.

Todos voltearon rápidamente encontrándoselo parado en la puerta tranquilamente. El primero en adelantarse fue el Uzumaki con el rostro completamente cargado de ira:

"¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?"

"Vamos Naruto kun, eso no es para tanto solo es un bebe"— Kabuto estaba calmado y sonreía de forma la forma más hipócrita posible, pero un fuerte puñetazo lo hizo azotarse contra una pared; Naruto estaba completamente cargado de ira y no dejaría que ese fenómeno se saliera con la suya.

"Habla ¿de qué se supone que va todo este lugar?"—preguntó Gaara pero a diferencia de Naruto el si sonaba tranquilo.

Kabuto se levanto del suelo, y se sacudió la ropa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, entonces se recargó contra la pared y empezó a hablar —"les contare sobre los planes que tenia Orochimaru-sama… si no les cuento esto, después no entenderán de que va este laboratorio".

"Bien, empecemos; como bien saben ustedes Orochimaru-sama buscaba sobre todas las cosas la inmortalidad… pero nadie sabe qué fue de esa investigación… algunos piensan que no la consiguió, la verdad es que tienen razón, el no la logro, bueno no en cierto modo… Orochimaru-sama encontró la forma de hacer que el cuerpo de un hombre sea fértil, probo un jutsu prohibido que el mismo creo, en miles de ninjas que había capturado… este jutsu permitía al hombre quedar embarazado, ya que reacomodaba sus órganos, además de que orochimaru-sama le implantaba los órganos femeninos que les faltaban".

"¿y eso que tiene que ver con la técnica de la inmortalidad?" –pregunto completamente confundido el pelirrojo.

"Bien, eso se los diré después, como iba diciendo, Orochimaru-sama probo esta técnica en varios hombre pero por desgracia cuando los hombres llegaban al séptimo mes de embarazo… indudablemente morían, hasta que Orochimaru-sama logre perfeccionar el jutsu y utilizarlo en mi… sin ningún miedo ni nada, lord Orochimaru me embarazo, utilizando sus propios genes".

"Para mi suerte el jutsu no me hizo nada y logre dar a luz a un bebe, ese bebe era el hijo de Orochimaru-sama… pero el embarazo duraba más de año y medio por lo que el bebe nació ya cuando Orochimaru-sama estaba muerto… antes de dejarme embarazado lord Orochimaru experimento mucho con mi cuerpo… pero me di cuenta con el tiempo que el pequeño bebe tenía una habilidad asombrosa".

"Era la de envejecer lentamente, tanto el tiempo que duro el embarazo, como ver que el niño no crecía me llenaron la cabeza de dudas y experimente con el… de eso hace como un año"—a Naruto le llamo la atención fue el que Kabuto hablara de su propio hijo de esa forma tan fría y sin importarle. Vieron como el hombre se acerco al recipiente de madera y lo señalo llamando la atención de los shinobi —"¡este es el hijo de Orochimaru-sama!"

Al escuchar tal revelación Naruto no pudo más que abrir los ojos de sorpresa, ese se supone que era el hijo de Kabuto, miro al bebe en realidad no parecía tener más de varios días de nacido, pero la verdad era que tenía un año de edad.

"Esto fue lo máximo que Orochimaru-sama logro llegar a la inmortalidad"— dijo tranquilamente Kabuto mientras pasaba sus manos lenta y suavemente sobre el recipiente de cristal.

Naruto en ese momento estaba completamente molesto, como alguien podía hablar así de su propio hijo, Deidara estaba un poco sorprendido, pero claro nunca lo demostraría (cosa de orgullo) y Gaara permanecía completamente impasible, como si nada de lo que pasaba le incomodara.

"Y ¿Qué es lo que hay en el otro recipiente?"— pregunto calmadamente el pelirrojo, esto llamo la atención de los otros dos los cuales dirigieron su vista hacia el otro recipiente, se escucho como Kabuto reía burlonamente y luego decía:

"Bueno, Gaara-kun eso es lo que se podía llamar como mi verdadero cuerpo…"

"¿Tu verdadero cuerpo?"— pregunto Naruto notablemente confundido.

"Claro, les explicare… cuando uní mi cuerpo con los restos de Orochimaru-sama… mi cuerpo se dividió en dos, una parte solo podía solo podía sentir sentimientos negativos mientras otra era capaz de sentir solo sentimientos positivos… esa que ven haya" –señalo al otro Kabuto –"es mi otra parte…"

"¿Pero porque está dentro de ese contenedor?"— pregunto Deidara, en realidad no había entendido mucho.

"Eso ya no importa… ya que saben tanto tengo que decirles que no van a poder salir de aquí"—al terminar de decir estas palabras el hombre serpiente ataco con su larga cola a los tres futuros padre, mientras estos lo esquivaban.

Y así comenzó una lucho sangrienta y muy desastrosa entre los cuatro individuos que se encontraban en la habitación, en ese lugar se podía ver de todo, bombas volando y explotándolo todo, una gran cantidad de arena, shurikens, kunais, varios rasengans y la cola de Kabuto la cual intentaba alcanzar a alguno de los chicos.

Pero en todo ese alboroto, una de las bombas de Deidara dio contra uno de los contenedores, más específicamente contra el que contenía al otro Kabuto, este ante el impactó salió volando hacía el otro lado de la habitación.

Los otros cuatros continuaban con su lucha, un poco alejado de ahí se encontraba Kabuto, tirado en el suelo. De un momento a otro su respiración se volvió agitada, pero minutos después logró regularizarla y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

Con ojos critico el de cabellos blancos analizo su alrededor, aunque aun se encontraba un poco adormilado; su vita se fue hacia la batalla que sostenían los demás, se sorprendió un poco pero puso una rápida sonrisa en su rostro —"al parecer estoy en un mal momento"— tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, la copia del ex –subordinado de Orochimaru se dirigió gateando hacia un muro, agarro un pequeño kunai que se encontraba en el piso, y lo clavo en la pared.

Rasgo la pared y esta se rompió como si fuera más un cartón que otra cosa, luego de hacer en la pared en un cuadrado, quito lo que parecía ser un papel, y detrás de este se encontraba una pequeña puerta, la cual abrió sin ninguna molestia, el chico entro por esta y la cerró nuevamente.

Kabuto gateaba por un pequeño túnel oscuro, luego de varios minutos llego a otro lugar, lo que parecía ser una habitación, a diferencia de la anterior en que se encontraba, esta tenía el mismo color oscuro que toda la cueva, por eso era diferente a la otra ya que esa era completamente blanca.

Se levantó del suelo y de varias gavetas que se encontraban en la pared, saco una muda de ropa, era la misma ropa que siempre usaba, la cual se coloco rápidamente, miro a su alrededor y tomo un par de gafas y se las coloco, una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Antes de salir por donde antes había entrado, agarro todas las armas que pudo de esa habitación; cuando volvió al laboratorio vio que los demás seguían luchado, entonces recordó algo y su vista se fue hacia el pequeño bebe, suspiro un poco calmado al ver que el recipiente donde se encontraba, solo había recibido varias abolladuras.

Miro nuevamente a los que peleaban, al parecer se encontraban muy cansados y heridos, miro a Naruto y se pregunto por qué razón su chacra se sentía tan débil, Kabuto sabía que necesitaba hacer algo, así que coloco un sello en la pared y se dirigió hacia la otra esquina de la habitación para poner otro sello.

Sin embargo "Kabutomaru" se encontraba completamente concentrado en la lucha que mantenía con los tres jóvenes, entonces recordó que eso podía romper los recipientes de cristal que albergaban su otro yo y al bebe, así que quitando un poco de su atención de la batalla la dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraban los recipientes, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que uno de ellos se encontraba completamente roto.

"_No, puede ser"—_ Pensó al parecer el otro Kabuto se había salido de su encierro, ¿Dónde estaría? Definitivamente esa era una mala señal, pero su respuesta fue respondida rápidamente al escuchar, una voz idéntica a la suya:

"Aquí estoy" — Eso no solo llamo la atención de Kabuto si no la de los demás jóvenes los cuales se quedaron completamente petrificados, el otro Kabuto solo sonreía y con un movimiento muy clamado se arreglo las gafas y comentó —"creo que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas"

_** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Ohayo, a todo mis lectores luego de varias semanas me tienen aquí nuevamente, sehh quería actualizar antes pero mi pc últimamente tiene mucho problemas, dejando de lado eso, ¿Qué les pareció este cap.? La verdad es que no me gusta mucho, muchas palabras y nada de acción, pero bueno gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews por animarme a seguir escribiendo, espero que les guste…**_

_**bueno hace dias en mi pais (republica dominicana) anda un caso de un descuartisador que se come a sus victimas, tambien dicen que se comio a una yegua y a un perro, eso me tiene medio nerviosa... pero por suerte fue en san juan y yo vivo en el distrito nacional (me he dado cuenta de que las personas podemos ser muy egoistas, yo estoy tranquila porque no fue en mi distrito, pero debo pensar en las personas que murieron y en la que pueden morir a manos del sujeto).  
**_

_**eh aqui un articulo de eso:**_

_**EN SAN JUAN BUSCAN AL DESCUARTIZADOR "PETETE"**_

**Arroyo Cano, San Juan de la Maguana.**Residentes del Distrito Municipal de Arroyo Cano, junto a agentes policiales buscan desde la tarde de ayer a David Castillo, alias Petete, presunto asesino de Luis Noel Sánchez Sánchez alias Papito a quien descuartizó a machetazos.

"Papito" agricultor de aproximadamente 35 años quien se dirigía a trabajar la tierra en horas de la mañana fue interceptado en el "Café de Vangelia" zona alta del Distrito Municipal y fue descuartizado a machetazos por "Petete" el cual corto sus extremidades las puso en cruz, desmantelo las demás partes del cuerpo y extrajo los órganos internos.

Los familiares del occiso aseguran que su pariente no tenía ningún tipo de problema con el presunto asesino y que era un muchacho trabajador, huérfano de padre y con su madre inhabilitada desde años a la cual se dedicaba a cuidar.

Los residentes de la comunidad explicaron que el occiso salió como de costumbre temprano en la mañana y al notar su ausencia en horas de la tarde decidieron ir a buscarlo, encontrando el cuerpo descuartizado, huesos sin carne y sin genitales.

Los familiares y la comunidad atribuyen la muerte a "Petete" porque este hacia ya más de cuatro meses que estaba descuartizando animales (cerdos, asnos, gallinas…) y robando los víveres en las propiedades de la parte alta de la comunidad; lo cual habían denunciado ante las autoridades.

Luego fue un poco más lejos hiriendo a varias personas, entre ellas, al policía Miguel Ángel Abreu Comas, alias William, al que le propinó varios machetazos, así como a José Ventura, alias Matico, a quien también macheteo, pero conservan su vida.

"Petete" de 17-18 años, vociferaba que debía limpiar la comunidad matando los cerdos, los asnos, los ancianos, matar cuatro hombres y violar siete mujeres, sin explicar razones.

El matador tiene dos celulares que nadie sabe como los carga, el suyo y el del occiso, donde supuestamente recibe llamadas de personas que le llevan comida y tarjetas donde éste se encuentra.

A la fecha no han atrapado al presunto asesino, la policía está investigando quién tiene contacto con este y se encuentran detenidas y bajo investigación algunos de sus familiares en especial "El primo" quien dice ser su padre y tener oraciones que impiden que lo atrapen.

Los dirigentes comunitarios solo piden a las autoridades que hagan su trabajo porque si no, tomaran la justicia en sus manos, ya que temen por sus vidas.

"Mientras "Petete" ande suelto entre las lomas que trabajamos no vamos a trabajar con tranquilidad porque no sabemos cuando y donde y con qué humor puede aparecer, encontrarnos desprevenidos y atacarnos sin motivo como lo ha hecho con todos los demás, es un sicópata y lo que hace lo hace muy consciente". Explicaron que era un joven normal, pero después de las Patronales del pueblo el pasado Enero, empezó actuar así y salirse de control.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos.**_

Desclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no e pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor, Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 11.

_**Escape, Nuevos ánimos y Aparece Sasuke.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Los Ninjas de la hoja y Temari se dirigían rápidamente saltando por el bosque, hacia horas que habían pasado el desierto, y después de eso Kakashi había invocado a los sabuesos Ninja, los cuales hacia unos minutos habían encontrado el rastro de Gaara y no solo de el si no también el de Naruto y Deidara, si bien en un principio había sido difícil, lo habían logrado con la ayuda de Kiba.

Temari se veía completamente preocupada y eso no pasaba de ser percibido por Kakashi el cual la miraba de reojo cada veinte segundos. El Hatake sabia que el le había prometido a Temari y a Kankuro que llevaría a su pequeño hermano de vuelta, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

Porque según sabía Kabuto había absorbido el alma de Orochimaru y ahora era muy fuerte, si le hubieran dicho eso antes seguro que no lo hubiera creído, pero al ver que el hombre había vencido al Godaime Kazekage y a Naruto, que eran Ninjas muy fuertes ya no estaba tan seguro de si era igual de débil que antes y no solo eso si no también a un miembro de Akatsuki, Deidara si no se equivocaba, alguien muy fuerte, el mismo lo había probado al tener una corta pero increíble pelea con ese extraño rubio.

El de cabello plateado dirigió su atención al camino, sabía que no era momento para ponerse a reflexionar sobre lo poderoso que eran los miembros de Akatsuki, había algo más importante en ese momento.

Los perros se detuvieron de golpe y eso llamo la atención de Kakashi, ya que lo único que había delante de el era una pared de piedra, se acerco a Kiba y pregunto —"¿Qué sucede?"

"El rastro de el Kazekage termina aquí"— fue lo único que dijo el Inuzuka mientras era secundado por su perro, Akamaru.

El Ninja copia sabia que eso era extraño así que le hizo una señal a todos para que esperaran y se dirigió detrás de la pared pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrar nada, la pared era solo eso una pared, no muy delgada pero una pared al fin y el cabo. Volvió con los demás y les explico lo que pasaba.

Esto a Neji se le hizo muy extraño así que activo el byakugan y se dio cuenta que esa paredes tenían cuatro sellos, uno en cada esquina, así que se lo informo a los demás —"veo cuatro sellos…"

"bien necesitamos encontrar la forma de desprenderlos"—hablo pensativo Shikamaru.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la guarida de Kabuto este se encontraba mirando fijamente a su otro yo el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, por un segundo Kabuto frunció el seño, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

El de cabellos blancos en verdad odiaba al sujeto que tenía delante, y no era por su extraña sonrisa amable o por que lo fuera a detener en su captura a los embarazados, si no que ese otro yo suyo le recordaba tanto a sus días como subordinado de Orochimaru, cuando era una simple herramienta y solo seguía ordenes.

Pero no, eso ya no, ahora el era mas poderoso incluso que Orochimaru y no dejaría que nadie ni siquiera una inútil sombra del pasado detuviera sus planes, porque necesitaba a esos tres mocosos inútiles, a pesar de que tenia una poderosa técnica la cual reviviría a todos aquellos Ninjas poderosos que había en la historia del mundo shinobi, pero sabia que eso no le serviría para siempre, porque después de todo había que aceptarlo ellos solo le servirían para vencer en la gran cuarta guerra Ninja, una vez que su jutsu se agotara ya no servirían para nada.

Por eso necesitaba un ejército aun más poderoso, entrenado por el mismo y al cual simplemente tuviera que ordenarle y no controlarlo mentalmente. Y así comenzó una sangrienta batalla entre ambos Yakushi, a pesar de que "Kabutomaru" era fuerte, el otro no se quedaba atrás.

Los tres embarazados simplemente miraban la batalla entre sorprendidos y confundidos, aun no entendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado, bueno al menos Gaara entendía un poco que era lo que sucedía entre ambos medic nin, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Naruto y Deidara los cuales estaban completamente confundidos.

La batalla duro largos minutos, mostrando así que ambos sujetos eran muy fuertes, en ese tiempo ninguno de los tres chicos había echo nada, bueno se habían dado cuenta de que escapar no era una opción ya lo habían intentado y casi terminan medio chamuscados.

Kabuto no sabia que hacer, el sabia que no dudaría mucho, su otro yo era mucho mas fuerte (ya que claro contaba con el poder de Orochimaru) así que viéndolo como su ultima esperanza empezó a hacer varias posiciones de manos, y paseo su vista por la habitación completamente destruida, entonces vio como en cada esquina varios papeles empezaron a brillar de forma potente.

Eso no solo alarmo al otro Kabuto, si que también a los jóvenes ninjas que en ese lugar se encontraban…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

En la entrada de la cueva se encontraba el equipo de rastreo, estaban mirando fijamente la gran puerta de piedra, cuatro de ellos se encontraban en posición para desprender los papelitos de los sellos, mientras Neji miraba con su byakugan activado.

"Aho…"— pero antes de que pudiera decir algo todo exploto lanzando a los jóvenes lejos.

"¡Que diablos fue eso!"— grito Sakura completamente sorprendida mientras intentaba buscar a sus compañeros, pero casi no podía divisar nada debido a la gran nube de polvo y cenizas que había a su alrededor.

Naruto se encontraba completamente desubicado, todo estaba completamente cubierto de polvo, mientras tosía fuertemente Naruto trataba de encontrar a sus amigos en toda esa confusión.

Entonces Naruto los diviso, justo delante de el se encontraban el equipo de Konoha, los miro sorprendidos y instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. No, no podía ser que diablos hacían Ninjas de Konoha en ese lugar, entonces el rubio sintió como una mano lo jalaba.

"Silencio…"— fue lo que escucho mientras Kabuto le hacia una seña con las manos y los conducía dentro de los oscuros pasillos de la guarida, pero algo llamo la atención de Naruto y no, no fue el echo de que Kabuto lo estuviera ayudando a escapar, sino el pequeño bulto que tenia en las manos.

Entonces el rubio miro al lado del Ninja medico y se dio cuenta que ahí también estaban Deidara y Gaara bueno eso lo dejo un poco mas tranquilo porque si Gaara había aceptado que ese sujeto lo ayudara quería decir que no había mucho de temer.

Sin decir ni una palabra mas el contenedor del Kyuubi decidió dejarse guiar junto con sus amigos, por los pasillos de aquel tétrico lugar, pronto los tres llegaron a una puerta que quedaba al final de uno de los pasillos.

Al cruzar por la puerta terminaron en un lugar completamente diferente al que estaban antes. Era un hermoso bosque lleno de árboles y cubierto de lindas flores, quizá podía sonar a un lugar muy cursi y de cuento de hada pero definitivamente estaba ahí y lo más sorprendente de todo es que era ¡real!

Naruto y Deidara se pellizcaron mutuamente al mismo tiempo para ver si era verdad lo que había delante de ellos, y cuando ambos pegaron un grito de dolor se dieron cuenta que definitivamente si era real todo ese lugar.

Pero esto no pareció importarle a los otros dos los cuales simplemente siguieron caminando, de repente Kabuto informo —"aun estamos un poco cerca de la cueva, será mejor que nos movamos".

Entonces Naruto hablo aun confundido no podía negar que había cosas que aun le tenían que explicar con claridad —"espera, espera… hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo, por ejemplo ¿Qué eres?... porque claramente Kabuto no… y que diablos hace ese bebe aquí"— el contenedor del Kyuubi simplemente señalo al bulto que aun sostenía el hombre en sus manos.

Kabuto no pudo hacer nada más que rascarse la cabeza en señal de que lo habían descubierto. Los demás simplemente se le quedaron viendo de forma curiosa —"será mejor que se los explique…"

Así que mientras caminaban Kabuto decidió explicarles de una forma en la cual Naruto entendiese mejor, lo mismo que le había explicado el anterior sujeto. Pasaron las horas y rápidamente anocheció, así que los cuatro decidieron quedarse en un pueblo turístico el cual quedaba de paso hacia donde ellos se dirigían.

La luna se encontraba en el cielo, los cuatro Ninjas caminaban de forma pausada por sus calles tratando de no llamar la atención, por el pueblo miraban como las personas se divertían, claro eso era normal al ser una aldea turística.

Pronto llegaron a una modesta posada, la cual les serviría para pasar la noche y retomar su camino en la mañana nuevamente. Pidieron una habitación de cuatro personas y los cuatro se adentraron en ella.

En ese momento se encontraban en la habitación cada quien distraído con algo. Kabuto miraba al bebe que traía en brazos, Deidara se encontraba moldeando arcilla, y Naruto y Gaara se encontraban con la vista perdida en el cielo mirando la hermosa luna.

Entonces el joven Yakushi pregunto de forma interesada —"Naruto-kun, podría saber ¿Por qué no regresas a tu aldea? Cuando estábamos en la guarida pude sentir claramente el chacra de tus compañeros de equipo".

El Uzumaki simplemente bajo la vista de forma desanimada; Gaara miro con curiosidad a su amigo, era verdad que le habían informado que Naruto ahora era un desertor por estar viéndose con el Uchiha, pero lo que el no entendía era para que se veían.

"Creo que dije algo que no debía"— comento el Yakushi mientras se arreglaba las gafas, al ver el rostro decaído del chico se dio cuenta que al parecer no podía volver a ese lugar, pero eso simplemente le dio mas curiosidad ¿Por qué no podía volver a la aldea?

"Será mejor que valle a dar un paseo"— fue lo único dicho por el contenedor del kyuubi mientras salía de la habitación, cuando la voz de Kabuto lo detuvo pidiéndole que le trajera un par de cosas sin tomarle mucha importancia el rubio acepto.

Naruto caminaba lentamente por las calles de aquella aldea muy diferente a la aldea de la hoja, a diferencia de la aldea de la hoja esta no era una aldea shinobi por lo que se podía sentir el aire de tranquilidad y alegría en el ambiente.

El rubio miro el papel que antes de salir de la posada el Ninja medico le había dado y sin mucho interés poso su mirada en el y leyó desinteresado el contenido, para luego levantar la vista nuevamente en el frente.

Varios segundos pasaron y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente para centrar su atención nuevamente en el pape, leyó el contenido nuevamente, y luego suspiro.

En la hoja que le había dado el otro había un montón de cosas de bebes, que según el necesitaba. Naruto se dio cuenta que casi se olvida del pequeño bebe que llevaba Kabuto en sus brazos, el hijo de Orochimaru, eso lo sorprendió de sobremanera, quien pensaría que esa maldita serpiente rastrera lograra tener un hijo y que este fuera casi inmortal.

Instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre el cual aun se encontraba completamente plano, cuando de repente escucho una seria voz a su espalda la cual reconoció al instante pero que igualmente le alarmo.

"Uzumaki Naruto" — esa voz era inconfundible, rápidamente Naruto se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el joven Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, el cual lo miraba con su expresión seria de siempre.

"¿Qué sucede, Gaara?"— Naruto parecía calmado, y hablaba con una seriedad muy impropia de el, ya que el intuía que era lo que quería el joven Kazekage.

"¿Por qué abandonaste la aldea de la hoja?"— ya esta la pregunta de Gaara fue directa y sin rodeos; sin embargo Naruto suspiro, a veces le caía un poco mal lo directo que podía llegar a ser su amigo, definitivamente tendría que contarle que lo había llevado a donde estaba sin dejar cabos sueltos.

"Ven te cuento"— ambos jóvenes se fueron caminando mientras Naruto hablaba con Gaara, el cual se limitaba a escuchar. Porque a Naruto le hacia falta alguien con quien hablar y quien mejor que el joven de la arena, el que el estaba seguro no lo juzgaría por sus acciones pasadas.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En el lugar donde antes se encontraba la guarida de Kabuto, solo quedaba el equipo de Konoha y Temari. Pues la serpiente bastarda al ver que sus presas se habían escapado, había huido como vil cobarde.

En ese momento Sakura tenía unas incontrolables ganas de llorar, otra vez había perdido a su amigo, pero claro que la joven no lloraba, claro que no, ella aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte no demostraría su debilidad, después de todo había pasado días leyendo libros y aprendiendo técnicas.

Kakashi sin embargo miraba a su alumna, el sabia que desde que había ocurrido la explosión la chica se encontraba muy triste, incluso pensó en que en el momento que Kiba les había informado que claramente Naruto había escapado, ella se pondría a llorar. Pero Sakura no lo hizo, ahora se daba cuenta que la joven kunoichi de cabello rosado estaba madurando, incluso creía que hasta podía llegar madurar mas que Sasuke y Naruto, porque a diferencia de ellos, ella tenia mas autocontrol.

Ahora se encontraban rastreando nuevamente a los tres chicos. Kakashi suspiro a veces la vida podía ser tan injusta con el, primero perdió a su primer equipo y ahora pierde a dos de sus alumnos; el desde un principio debió esperarse la traición de Sasuke, pero nunca le hubiera llagado la posibilidad a la mente de que Naruto también huyera.

Porque vamos quien esperaría que Naruto dejaría la aldea. El mismo Uzumaki Naruto que era considerado el Ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, el mismo Naruto el cual exclamaba a los cuatro vientos que seria el próximo Hokage, el Hatake no pudo mas que sonreír con melancolía a veces extrañaba esos días donde pasaba las tardes entrenando con su equipo.

Sakura miro al cielo mientras una lágrima se escapaba de uno de sus ojos sin poder ser detenida, ya era de noche, el cielo estrellado se extendía por el firmamento y la hermosa luna brillaba en casi todo su esplendor en el cielo. Suspiro, definitivamente esa seria una noche muy larga, la mas larga desde hacia mucho tiempo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Así paso un mes, si un mes en la cual el equipo de Konoha había estado buscando al kazekage. Un mes en el cual Naruto, Deidara, Gaara y Kabuto no habían hecho más que huir de aldea en aldea intentando alejarse del equipo de Konoha el cual le pisaba los talones. Y ahora se encontraban los cuatro chicos parados en la entrada de una de las tantas aldeas en las cuales se habían detenido para pasar la noche, era el momento de despedirse y separarse eso era algo que los cuatro sabían perfectamente.

A pesar de que solo había pasado un mes, Naruto se había encariñado con el ex –subordinado de Orochimaru, justo como había sucedido en el examen chunin; y no solo con el Ninja medico si no también con el pequeño bebe que este llevaba, al mirar a ese bebe no podía evitar pensar ¿en que quizás su bebe también seria así?

En ese momento se despedían a pesar de que ya los jóvenes no desconfiaran tanto de él de gafas, sabían que era momento de que se separaran, Naruto y los demás se dirigirían a la aldea de la ola y Kabuto sabrá dios hacia donde.

"Adiós, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun y Deidara-kun… espero verlos pronto"—dijo con su típica sonrisa el chico de cabellos blancos, los otros simplemente le hicieron una señal con las manos pues sabían que ya todo había sido dicho, entonces unas llamas empezaron a rodear a Kabuto y antes de que este desapareciera por completo en su singular técnica comento —"Naruto-kun espero que te valle bien, sabes que aunque intentes ocultarlo el se enterara algún día… Deidara-kun no puedes esconder lo que llevas dentro para siempre… y Gaara-kun espero que logres aclarar esos sentimientos".

Luego de eso desapareció por completo dejando a los otros tres con una gran duda en su mente "¿Cómo se abra enterado?", pero el que mas se altero fue sin duda Deidara como Kabuto podía saber su secreto si el no se lo había dicho a nadie, instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre ¿Qué abra pasado con el? ¿Que abra pasado con el padre de su bebe?

Aun con grandes dudas en su mente los tres chicos se alejaron saltando rápidamente por el bosque, no era momento para quedarse pensando.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El equipo de Konoha saltaba rápidamente por el bosque, hasta que todos se detuvieron delante de la puerta de una aldea —"aquí se pierde el rastro"— hablo un joven de cabello castaño y triángulos en las mejilla.

"¡¿Cómo?"— Sakura y Temari se abalanzaron sobre el pobre chico el cual no supo que hacer.

"Lo siento pero es como si hubieran desaparecido, el rastro desaparece justo aquí… lo lamento "— Kiba bajo la cabeza, llevaban mas de una semana en esa misión y aunque muchos de ellos querían seguir buscando al joven kazekage y a Naruto; sabían que ya no podían desde hacia días que el Inuzuka se había dado cuenta que los AMBU de raíz los seguían, además de que Tsunade les había pedido que volviesen a la aldea.

Así que con todo el pesar de su corazón los jóvenes se dirigieron de vuelta a la aldea de la arena, para presentar la misión como inconclusa y fallida, pero la que mas triste estaba de todo eso era la pobre Temari mientras una pregunta revoloteaba por su cabeza —"¿Gaara donde estarás?"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

En un lugar en lo profundo del bosque se encontraban cuatro personas saltando rápidamente por los árboles, cuando de repente el que iba al frente se detuvo haciendo que los demás también se detuvieran —"¿Qué sucede, Sasuke-kun?"— preguntó una chica de cabello pelirrojo acercándose al que parecía ser el líder.

"¿Hacia donde crees que te diriges?… eh Sasuke"— delante de ellos en ese momento apareció un hombre con una mascara de color naranja.

"Hacia la aldea de la hoja"— fue la escueta respuesta del Uchiha.

"Sabes que en estos momento esa no es la mejor idea… desde hace días que empezaste a sentir los efectos del magenkyo sharingan".

Sasuke simplemente lo miro, Madara tenia razón desde hacia algún tiempo que había empezado a sentir como sus ojos perdían su luz y la vista se le hacia borrosa, pero nunca lo admitiría delante de ese sujeto, aunque ya era tiempo de implantarse los ojos de su hermano y sabia que el único que podía ayudarle con eso era el de la mascara.

"Esta bien, esta vez no atacare la aldea de la hoja… pero no podrás detenerme para siempre" –Sasuke miro al sujeto delante de el, sabia que algo quería —"así que dime ¿ahora que quieres?... se supone que ya capture al ocho colas como me lo pediste".

"Estas equivocado, no capturaste al ocho colas… al parecer te engañaron Sasuke"— al oír esas palabras, el seño del Uchiha menor se frunció aun mas (si es que se podía).

¿Cómo que el no había capturado al biju de ocho colas? ¿Engañaron? Ja, claro que no a el nadie lo engaña porque el estaba completamente seguro de que el lo había vencido. Sasuke se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, calculando en que momento pudo haberle engañado cuando la voz del líder de Akatsuki lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Esta bien Sasuke, pasare este error tuyo…"

El moreno simplemente alzo una ceja, ¿Cómo que pasaría su error? Y quien se creía ese sujeto ¿Qué era su líder y que podía mandarlo? Claro, el había aceptado ayudar a Akatsuki pero nunca dijo que ese idiota podía darle ordenes.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"— esta vez fue Karin la que hablo, el Uchiha menor no pudo evitar mirarla con el seño fruncido ¿Quién diablos le dijo a Karin que podía hablar?

Sin esperar nada mas el de la mascara dijo —"quiero que capturen al junchuriki del nuevo colas, Uzumaki Naruto… "

Al escuchar tales palabras Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿pero no se suponía que ese idiota estaba tres metros bajo tierra? Porque el había matado a Naruto y de eso estaba completamente seguro.

"¿Y en que lugar se encuentra?"— el poseedor del sharingan pregunto de forma desinteresada, pero la verdad era que estaba muerto por saber donde se encontraba el rubio.

"No sabemos muy bien su ubicación pero según Zetsu, se le vio por ultima vez cerca de la frontera del país del fuego cerca de la aldea de la lluvia… necesito que lo capturen y lo traiga"— los cuatro Ninja asintieron y se alejaron del hombre saltando rápidamente, no necesitaban saber nada mas.

"Sasuke espero que esta vez no me falles"— fue lo ultimo que escucho el Uchiha de Madara antes de alejarse rápidamente, a pesar de que odiaba a ese sujeto, no podía negar que le estaba un poco agradecido, porque gracias a el sabia que no había matado a Naruto.

Y así con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Sasuke se alejo por el bosque; pronto tendría una pequeña reunión con Naruto y esta vez estaría seguro de dejarlo completamente muerto, no le importaba los planes que tenia Madara con el, el rubio era su rival y era momento de que ambos se enfrentaran.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto saltaba distraídamente por el bosque. A pesar de que en un minuto la idea había sido ir a la aldea de la ola, no sabían en que momento pero ahora se dirigían hacia la aldea de la lluvia, el rubio saltaba rápidamente cuando de repente sintió nauseas y un pequeño mareo, en ese momento el chico se detuvo para expulsar todo lo que tenia dentro del estomago.

Al ver que Naruto se detenía y se recargaba contra un árbol para luego comenzar a vomitar detuvo a los otros dos los cuales fueron rápidamente a auxiliarle —"¿estas bien?"— le pregunto Gaara.

"Si, no se preocupen podemos se…"— y volvió a vomitar al ver esto los otros dos se dieron cuenta que el rubio menor no se encontraba para nada bien así que ambos decidieron que era buena idea pasar la noche en ese lugar.

"Nos quedaremos aquí… cuando pasen tus mareos volveremos a retomar el camino"—Naruto simplemente asintió mientras volvía a vomitar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la aldea de la hoja, el equipo de recuperación y Temari entraban por la puerta de entrada a la villa, todos se encontraban tristes y decaídos; duraron un mes, un mes en el cual estuvieron buscando como locos, un mes en el cual no descansaron y ahora después de un mes volvían con las manos completamente vacías a la aldea.

Sin esperar mucho y al pasar por la gran puerta de la aldea, se dirigieron inmediatamente a la oficina de la Hokage, debían de reportarse y entregar el reporte de a misión.

Tsunade se encontraba firmando una montaña de papeles en su escritorio, cuando de repente entro el equipo de recuperación junto a la hermana mayor del kazekage, al verlos ahí Tsunade se levanto de su asiento y pregunto —"¿Qué sucede, lo encontraron Kakashi?"

El de la mascara simplemente bajo la cabeza y negó lentamente, al ver eso Tsunade se sentó nuevamente y suspiro abatida —"bien pueden retirarse… menos tu, Kakashi".

Sin decir ninguna palabra mas todos salieron de la oficina y en esta simplemente quedo el Ninja copia y la Hokage.

Por las calles de la aldea de la hoja, Sakura iba caminando lentamente y con el rostro bajo, después de todo no había encontrado a Naruto, se sentía estupida completamente estupida, y pensar que ella creyó que simplemente por que quería ella podría lograr salvar a su amigo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso simplemente no era suficiente.

Se fue directamente al campo de entrenamiento y se sentó bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol de Sakura, en un arranque de rabia Sakura golpeo el árbol fuertemente haciendo que se puño lo atravesar, suspiro después de eso se sintió un poco mejor.

"Frentona, desquitarte con los árboles no resolverá tus problemas"— la Haruno levanto la vista y se encontró con Ino la cual la miraba con autosuficiencia.

"No estoy de humor para tus comentarios, Ino".

"Definitivamente si estas molesta"— Ino se sentó al lado de Sakura la cual simplemente la miro sin entender —"entiendo como te debes sentir…"

"Claro que no, nadie entiende como me siento".

Sakura se comportaba a la defensiva y de eso Ino se podía dar cuenta pero no le importo y siguió hablando de manera calmada —"ser la más débil de tu equipo, sentir que no sirves para nada, que siempre te estén salvando".

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, así era justamente como ella se sentía —"se como se siente ahí veces en la cuales he pensado dejar de ser Ninja, pero debes de saber que esa no es la mejor opción, si haces eso y dejas de ser Ninja seria estar huyendo, y si huyes te vas a sentir peor… como una completa cobarde; Sakura piensa en esto, no puedes darte por vencida, eres muy inteligente siempre lo has sido... Se que lograras traer a Naruto devuelta a la aldea, Sasuke-kun ya es un caso perdido y de eso estamos ambas completamente seguras… pero aun puedes traer a Naruto así que no te des por vencida, se que lograras todo lo que te propongas".

Luego de decir esas palabras Ino se levanto y se fue caminando lejos de Sakura la cual se encontraba pensativa, y antes de que Ino se fuera Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le comento –"gracia por todo, Ino-cerda".

Al escuchar esas palabras, la rubia le sonrío de vuelta y de forma desinteresada y mientras le hacia una seña de despedida con la mano le dijo—"de nada, y espero verte de mejor humor, frentona".

Ino se alejo dejando nuevamente sola a la Haruno, la cual seguía con su sonrisa, Ino tenia razón ella debía de ser fuerte y nunca darse por vencida, se levanto completamente animada y se dirigió nuevamente a la aldea.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Naruto se encontraba sentado a la orilla de un hermoso río, el rubio miraba el agua correr, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente escucho una voz muy conocida para el, y la cual la hizo salir abruptamente de su ensoñación.

"Naruto, con que estabas aquí…"— el rubio se volteo rápidamente y se encontró de inmediatamente con la cara de Deidara, el cual lo miraba con rostro molesto; el rubio mayor se acerco al menor el cual dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia el río.

"¿Qué quieres, Deidara?"

"Simplemente me preocupo por ti, idiota, uhm"— Naruto miro con una ceja alzada al Akatsuki, ¿preocupándose por el? No tenia mucho conociendo a Deidara pero sabia que el rubio no se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera el, así que eso fue extraño, además que no le estaba insultando algo completamente impropio del rubio mayor.

"¿Dónde esta Deidara? ¿Y que hiciste con el?"— el Uzumaki preguntaba eso mientras apuntaba un kunai contra el sujeto delante de el, al escuchar tales palabras Deidara no pudo evitar molestarse.

"Claro que soy yo, estupido… solo vine a ver como diablos te encontrabas, pero ahora me importa un demonio si vienen y te matan, uhm"— el artista se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse por donde había venido pero la voz de Naruto lo detuvo:

"Espera Deidara, lo que pasa es que se me hizo extraño que te comportaras así –ttebayo".

"¿Y que diablos sabes tu de mi para saber como me comporto, uhm?"

"Creo que lo suficiente para saber que ni muerto serias amable con alguien –ttebayo" –Naruto sonrío al ver como el otro se cabreaba mas, pero en vez de alejarse ahora se encontraba caminando hacia el, al ver que el ex –Akatsuki se encontraba delante de el pregunto distraído —"Deidara ¿Qué tipo de persona era el padre de tu bebe?"

El otro se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, claro el esperaba que le preguntaran en algún momento por eso pero nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto, así que decidió responder a la pregunta del rubio, sin decir quien era.

"Bueno era molesto, aburrido, no apreciaba mi arte, nunca escuchaba lo que le decía, era un completo bastardo, uhm"— Deidara sonaba desinteresado y de eso Naruto se dio cuenta.

"¿Pero si no te caía bien porque estabas con el -ttebayo?"

"Nunca dije que estaba con el, lo nuestro solo era sexo ¿entiendes?"— el contenedor del kyuubi solo asintió, el sabia que no debía de preguntar nada mas al parecer Deidara y ese sujeto no habían quedado en los mejores términos y el no quería traer malos recuerdos a la mente del otro.

"Y dime ¿Qué diablos fue lo que le viste tú a Sasuke Uchiha? Ya que esta claro que el bebe que esperas es de el… además conocí a ese mocoso y déjame decirte que me callo de lo peor, es mas me callo mas mal que Itachi y eso es mucho".

Naruto sonrío melancólico —"la verdad creo que lo único que me ataba a el era mi obsesión, me di cuenta que estaba obsesionado con Sasuke; perdí los mejores años de mi vida en el, es mas ni siquiera tuve una novia".

Deidara sonrío al ver la cara de disgusto que se formo en el rostro de Naruto, definitivamente los Uchiha solo servían para causar problemas y al parecer tenia un imán que los llevaba hacia los rubio de ojos azules, para hacerles la vida completamente imposible.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El equipo de Sasuke se movía rápidamente por el bosque. Al Uchiha simplemente le importaba llegar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto y nada mas —"Karin, quiero que busques el chacra del nueve colas y que no lo pierdas… además en cuanto lo encuentras quiero que me digas su posición".

"Bien"— Karin miro a Sasuke un poco preocupada, desde que habían sabido lo del nueve colas el azabache estaba actuando muy extraño, andaba de mal humor, y ya ni siquiera le hacia caso a ninguno de ellos; y un poco triste la pelirroja murmuro —"Sasuke…"

"¿Qué sucede, Karin? ¿Ya encontraste al nueve colas?"—la voz del poseedor del sharingan sonaba fría y eso pudo un poco nerviosa a la chica.

"Etto… claro… se encuentra a cinco metros hacia el norte… pero no se encuentra solo siento dos chacras mas en esa dirección".

"Bien, Juugo y Suigetsu ustedes se encargaran de esos dos estorbos, yo me encargare del nueve colas".

"Pero ¿tu solo? ¿Estas seguro, Sasuke?"— pregunto Suigetsu un poco preocupado, y al ver que el Uchiha no hacia nada se dio cuenta que era su ultima orden.

"Solo muévanse"— fue la ultima sentencia del Uchiha para luego empezar a saltar mas rápido, siendo seguido por sus demás compañeros.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Gaara se encontraba sentado tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol con los ojos cerrados, cuando de repente sintió como varios chacras se acercaban rápidamente; se dio cuenta que el conocía uno de esos chacras —"Uchiha Sasuke"— y entonces recordó que le habían informado que el azabache se había unido a Akatsuki, y recordó que era lo que buscaban los Akatsuki —"Naruto…"

Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo rubio; pocos minutos después llego a la orilla del río, ahí se encontraban Naruto y Deidara sentado en el suelo; vio como Naruto y Deidara se levantaron de golpe, al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta de los cuatro chacras que se acercaban.

Gaara se acerco a los dos rubios, y no tuvo que decir nada mas los otros ya entendían que era lo que sucedía; la vista de Naruto se dirigió hacia el río y murmuro con pesadez —"Sasuke…"

"Naruto"— los ojos del Uzumaki se dilataron al escuchar esa voz, el ya sabia que Sasuke se encontraba en ese lugar, desde que el Uchiha se encontraba a varios metros de distancia había sentido su poderoso chacra acercándose.

"Sasuke"— la vista del contenedor se dirigió hacia el chico delante de el, ahí estaba él, Sasuke el cual lo había intentado matar, el que lo había dejado por su tonta venganza.

"Naruto"— volvió a repetir pero esta vez fue casi un susurro, se quedo mirando al joven delante de el, lo miro de arriba abajo y analizo aquel cuerpo que había estado tantas veces debajo de él, al momento de dirigir sus ojos hacia la mirada azulina sintió un extraño golpeteo en su pecho pero decidió no darle importancia.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, todo había desaparecido, ahora solo estaban ellos, uno delante del otro, de repente miles de recuerdos inundaron sus mentes, recuerdos de cuando estaban en el equipo siete, y también recuerdos de las últimas veces que estuvieron juntos.

Gaara miro a los dos Ninja, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, sabia que este era un momento muy importantes para ambos, así que nadie decía nada, Gaara había visto la determinación en los ojos de Naruto y la frialdad en los de Sasuke, sabia que ese momento seria el ultimo, que esta vez era en serio, seria un todo por todo, una batalla de vida o muerte.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto"— y esta vez en sus voces ya no había ese toque de sentimientos encontrados, si no que esta vez sus voces sonaban muy determinadas, ya no eran amantes o compañeros de equipo, simplemente eran ellos Naruto y Sasuke, enemigos y rivales ahora la pregunta seria ¿Quién moriría y quien obtendría victoria?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Ohayo gosaimasu, luego de varias semanas traigo otro capitulo, últimamente he esta sin Internet eso fue lo que me animo a terminar este capitulo, porque si tuviera Internet olvídenlo que no habría escrito ni dos líneas…**_

_**Bueno este es uno de los capítulos mas largos que he escrito, y aunque aun falta mucho para el final, me he dado a la tarea de hacer los capítulos lo mas largos que pueda para que el fic no tenga tantos capis… **_

_**En los proximos capitulos vendran mas sorpresas, el hijo de Deidara nacera, se descubrira que fue lo que sucedió con el y el padre de estos; gaara volver a a su aldea y naruto se enamorara…ademas de otra sorpresita que les tengo respecto a la pareja saigaa…**_

_**Y gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, ustedes son la razón por la cual sigo con este fic:**_ _**Tsukimine12 y Ikaros-san**__** (grasias por sus reviews y este cap esta dedicado a ambos)...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos.**_

Desclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.

Capitulo 12.

_**La muerte de un gran compañero.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El primero en atacar fue Sasuke el cual con su espada arrojo un _chidori nagashi_ hacia Naruto, el Uzumaki lo esquivo rápidamente y hizo varios clones de sombra los cuales se lanzaron a atacar al Uchiha, Naruto cerro los ojos e intento concentrarse mientras succionaba energía de la naturaleza.

El Uchiha luchaba con los clones, haciéndolos desaparecer rápidamente; pero con lo que no contaba el azabache era con la arena de Gaara la cual lo envolvió fuertemente, Sasuke dirigió su vista al de la gran espada el cual entendió inmediatamente y se abalanzo contra el Kazekage, el cual se protegió con su arena, pero al hacer esto la arena que apresaba al Uchiha desapareció.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron nuevamente y el modo sennin hizo su aparición; al ver que ya no quedaban clones Naruto se abalanzo contra el azabache mientras buscaba en su estuche de armas; la espada y el kunai chocaron haciendo un sonido sordo, los ojos de ambos se encontraron pero esta vez no había ninguna emoción de por medio.

Se separaron rápidamente y Sasuke lanzo varios kunais hacia el de ojos azules, Naruto los esquivo nuevamente —"_kuchiyose no jutsu"—_ delante de Naruto apareció un sapo de color amarillo.

"Hola, soy Gamatatsu ¿me das un bocadillo?"—Sasuke miro sin entender al reptil que tenia delante ¿con eso Naruto quería vencerlo? ¿Con un sapo tonto?

"_Fūton: Gama Teppō— _el Uzumaki, juntando chacra en su mano y la coloco con un golpe seco en la espalda de Gamatatsu el cual simplemente lanzo agua por su boca como una pistola; Sasuke logro esquivarlo con dificultan y entonces hizo varias posiciones de mano.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"— _al ver que la gran bola de fuego se acercaba a el, Naruto volvió a disparar la pistola de agua haciendo que esta se evaporara y al mismo tiempo apagara el fuego.

Gamatatsu desapareció. La batalla de ambos duro varios minutos, fue una pelea dura para ambos, no sabían cuanto llevaban peleando, Sasuke se encontraba herido gravemente Naruto también; ambos estaban informados del potencial de su rival y supieron que la pelea no seria fácil desde un principio, y así paso el tiempo ninguno sabia si fueron minutos, segundos o horas simplemente estaban atentos de las técnicas o ataques que podían lanzarle, y ya cuando se encontraban muy heridos se levantaron uno delante del otro y se miraron fijamente.

Nuevamente se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto uno delante del otro, mirándose fríamente, nada les importaba en ese momento mas que ellos mismos tampoco les importaba el hecho de que sus demás compañeros también estuvieran luchando entre ellos.

Naruto hizo dos clones de sombra y comenzó a moldear su chacra, mientras Sasuke empezaba a juntar su chacra en su mano —"_Chidori"_

"_Rasengan"_— y ambos se lanzaron al ataque, mientras sus pies se acercaban al otro, miles de recuerdos pasaron por la mente de ambos, y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

"Sasuke".

"Naruto"— la voz del contrario resonaba en sus mentes, se centraban simplemente en el ataque que en momentos ocurriría, y cuando ambos ataques chocaron una frase se escucho como eco en sus mentes, una frase que nunca se habían dicho, una frase que contenían miles de sentimientos —"te amo"— y todo exploto.

Todos salieron volando lejos del lugar el cual quedo completamente destrozado; cuando el Uchiha despertó se encontraba en lo profundo del bosque y ya era de noche, se sorprendió al ver como la luna brillaba en el cielo y corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido la gran explosión pero cuando llego no había nada, ni un rastro de los demás ni de Naruto.

Camino por el destrozado césped, arrastrando lentamente sus pies sobre el suelo y un poco alejado de lugar de la explosión, lo vio, tirado como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, aun no creyendo lo que veía, se acerco lentamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo apreciar al joven en el piso.

"Naruto"— murmuro de manera dolida, y no era de menos, el cuerpo del Uzumaki se encontraba completamente herido y gran cantidad de sangre salía de el en ese momento, el Uchiha no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima y agacharse al lado del cuerpo del rubio.

Con sus dedos delineo lentamente la cara del contenedor del Kyuubi la cual se veía completamente tranquila como si se encontrara durmiendo, pero Sasuke sabia que no lo hacia, su mano se dirigió a su pecho y justo como pensaba su corazón ya no latía, su Naruto estaba muerto, Sasuke se permitió derramar varias lagrimas y con suma delicadeza beso lentamente los labios rígidos de su antiguo compañero.

Luego de varios minutos se levanto y miro el cuerpo con dolor —"Sasuke-kun"— se escucho la molestosa voz de Karin mientras se acercaba a el corriendo, al ver como sus compañeros de equipo llagaban hacia donde el se encontraba la vista de dolor del Uchiha desapareció y su rostro volvió a uno completamente frío.

"¿Es ta muerto?"— pregunto Suigetsu mirando con burla el cuerpo del Uzumaki, Sasuke no le respondió y como si le diera igual llamo a Zetsu el cual apareció de repente:

"No creo que a Madara-sama le guste el que hayas matado al contenedor del kyuubi"— fue lo único dicho por el Akatsuki para luego desaparecer en el suelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lugar mas específicamente en una oscura cueva subterránea se encontraban dos extraños sujetos, el primero tenia una mascara de color naranja la cual le tapaba la cara completamente y el segundo era un hombre que tenia apariencia de serpiente.

"Madara-sama"

"¿Qué sucede, Zetsu?"

"Sasuke-kun acaba de derrotar al contenedor del kyuubi"— hablo el hombre planta, al escuchar esas palabras una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro de Madara —"pero tenemos un problema"— la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del Uchiha —"Naruto-kun esta muerto".

Al escuchar esas palabras un Madara furioso desapareció y Zetsu con el, mientras Kabuto al ver desaparecer a los últimos miembros de Akatsuki sonrío de forma triunfante, así que Naruto había muerto, eso a diferencia de a Madara no afectaba sus planes es mas eso había sido una buena noticia ya que si Naruto estaba muerto eso quería decir que los otros dos también y ya no había nadie que supiera su secreto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Madara apareció delante de Sasuke y se encontró con la gran sorpresa del cuerpo del Kyuubi —"¿Cómo pudiste matarlo?"— le pregunto a Sasuke de forma tranquila pero molesta —"sabes que esto arruina completamente nuestros planes".

"Pero ¿no hay nada mas que se pueda hacer?"— Karin trato de sacar a Sasuke de ese aprieto ya que el Uchiha menor no respondía, su vista se encontraba fijamente sobre el cuerpo de Naruto y parecía como desconectado.

"Hay algo que se puede hacer, pero tomara tiempo… tenemos que esperar que el kyuubi renazca".

"¿renazca?"

"Si, pero como ya no podemos esperar mas, debo declararle la guerra a los kages los cuales en este momento se encuentran en una cumbre"— el hombre hablaba y los jóvenes les escuchaban claro todos menos Sasuke, el cual se encontraba completamente hundido en sus pensamientos.

Al ver esto Madara frunció el seño pero desapareció dispuesto a ir directo hacia la reunión de los kage, después de todo el aun tenia un az bajo la manga.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO

Los cinco kages se encontraban en ese momento en medio de una cumbre, discutiendo los problemas que los aquejaban respecto a un mismo tema, Akatsuki; y desde que el grupo de asesinos había capturado al ocho colas y además también el nueve colas se encontraba desaparecido no podían darse el lujo de que los tomaran de sorpresa.

"Pero aun no sabemos si Akatsuki tiene al Kyuubi"— trato de justificarse la Hokage con molestia.

"¿Qué puede hacer un mocoso como ese en contra de Akatsuki? Ni siquiera Bee pudo con ellos y el si puede controlar el poder de su biju"— comento el Raikage.

"Yo confío en Uzumaki Naruto"— todos voltearon a ver a Kankuro, el cual había estado callado hasta ese momento.

"Y que puede saber un mocoso como tu… no tienes suficiente experiencia para discutir sobre eso así que lo mejor que puedes haces es mantenerte al margen"— la voz del Tsuchikage también se hizo presente, al escuchar eso Kankuro se molesto mucho, solo llevaba pocos minutos en ese lugar y ya odiaba a la mayoría de esos viejos, pero por suerte tenia a la Hokage de su lado, en momentos como esos era en los cuales extrañaba a su hermano, el no tenia la paciencia suficiente para ser Kazekage de eso estaba completamente seguro; esperaba que pronto Gaara apareciera (porque claramente iba aparecer) y se hiciera cargo nuevamente de toda la responsabilidad de ser un kage.

"¿y que puede decir un anciano como usted? No creo que este en condiciones de pelear"—ataco también el joven de Suna, haciendo enfurecer el viejo.

"Tsuchikage-sama, Kazekage-sama quieren dejar se pelar no es el momento"— comentó la Mizukage tratando de calmar a los dos hombres los cuales parecían no llevarse para nada bien.

Tsunade iba a decir algo ella también, pero de repente delante de todos apareció nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Madara.

"Hola, a todos"— gritó con voz completamente feliz y en su faceta de Tobi.

"Sabemos que eres tu Madara deja de hacer esas estupideces"— habló molesto el Raikage.

"Bien, vengo a decirles que entreguen al ocho colas".

Al escuchar esas palabras todos se sorprendieron ¿no que Akatsuki ya había capturado al hachibi? Así que completamente molesto y confundido el hermano del contenedor se abalanzo contra el Akatsuki y lo traspaso rompiendo completamente la pared detrás del hombre.

"¡ ¿Dónde diablos esta mi hermano?"—gritó furioso el Raikage.

"Eso es algo que yo también quisiera saber"— dijo tranquilamente el enmascarado —"pero a eso no fue a lo que vine, tengo que informarles que… Uzumaki Naruto esta muerto".

Al escuchar eso todos se sorprendieron, Tsunade se repetía una y otra vez que eso no era cierto, que Naruto no podía estar muerto —"kages de las diferentes aldeas he decidido declararles la guerra…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos contemplando el cuerpo de su ex –amante, cuando de repente la molesta y chillona voz de Karin se escucho —sasuke-kun será mejor que nos marchamos, pronto habrá Ninja de todas las aldeas en este lugar".

El Uchiha le dio una ultima mirada al cuerpo inerte de la única persona que verdaderamente había amado y junto con sus cuatro compañeros se marcho del lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luego de explicarles su plan y antes de empezar una pelea (que obviamente iba a ganar) Madara desapareció de la cumbre; el Raikage completamente furioso lanzo un puñetazo contra la pared haciendo un gran agujero.

Sin embargo Tsunade estaba en silencio aun no pudiendo asimilar lo que había escuchado minutos antes, Naruto no podía estar muerto, definitivamente el no podía estar muerto; la rubia intentaba mantener la calma pero era algo casi imposible.

"Hokage-sama ¿y ahora que haremos?"— al escuchar las palabras de Shizune todos centraron su atención en la rubia de grandes pechos.

"Es algo obvio tenemos que unirnos"— todos se sorprendieron ninguno esperaba que la mujer dijera esas palabras.

"Espera, si nos unimos tiene que haber un líder"— hablo el Raikage —"¿entonces quien será el líder?"

"Seria bueno que siendo yo el moderador en este lugar además de que claramente soy el único que puede elegir con mente fría, sea el que elija al jefe"— hablo por primera vez el hombre samurai.

Los demás solo asintieron.

"Bien, analizando claramente la posición de cada uno, creo que el mas apto para eso seria… Raikage-sama, ya que aunque se deje llevar a veces por su ira, es alguien en el que podemos confiar, y otra cosa es que su junchuriki es el único que sigue con vida"— luego de escuchar eso todos asintieron, ninguno tenia ninguna duda, claro todos menos el Tsuchikage el cual no estaba completamente de acuerdo en dejar que A fuera el jefe de la armada shinobi.

Luego de varios minutos y cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo, los kages salieron de la cumbre; la Hokage corría rápidamente hacia su aldea, aun no podía creer lo que habían dicho, así que tenía que poner manos a la obra en encontrar a Naruto si en verdad estaba muerto.

Aunque tardaron varia horas pronto llegaron a la aldea, Tsunade al ver la entrada de su aldea se dirigió a su asistente —"Shizune necesitamos saber si en verdad Naruto esta muerto… llama Kakashi, Tenzo, Iruka y los amigos de Naruto".

"Como diga Hokage-sama"— la castaña no espero mas y cuando ambas mujeres cruzaron la puerta de entrada de la villa ella tomo un camino diferente al de la mayor.

La rubia caminaba de forma pausada por las calles hacia su oficina, se encontraba completamente triste y destrozada, porque siempre desde que conoció a Naruto le había tenido cierto cariño, ahora en verdad si sentía que le había fallado a Jiraiya; pronto llego a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio para esperar al grupo de Ninja.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que minutos después Shizune volvió y detrás de ellas iba el grupo de Ninja que Tsunade mando a llamar.

"Tsunade-sama ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tiene noticias de Naruto? ¿Algo le paso?"— la rubia simplemente permanecía en silencio, ella sabia que la noticia que estaba por dar iba a ser un duro golpe para todos principalmente para Sakura e Iruka ya que ellos eran los mas cercanos al Uzumaki.

"Los llame porque todos ustedes son amigos de Naruto, ahí una noticia que tengo que darles"— la chica de cabello rosa estaba de verdad preocupada la mirada y la forma de hablar de su maestra no le gustaba para nada —"Naruto… el esta… muerto"— las sangre de todos se helo ninguno decía nada entonces Sakura exploto:

"¿Cómo que esta muerto? Naruto no puede estar muerto, el es un gran Ninja… dígame que es mentira por favor Tsunade-sama"— la de grandes pechos simplemente bajo la mirada, ella sabia lo mucho que esa noticia podía afectar a Sakura después de todo ella era la mejor amiga del junchuriki.

"Sakura, cálmate… sabes que nunca bromearía con algo tan delicado"— luego de eso la sala volvió a estar en completo silencio solo se podía escuchar los sollozos de la Ninja medico.

Tsunade suspiro sabia que esa noticia no seria nada fácil de dar —"Kakashi necesito que formes un equipo y localicen el cuerpo de Naruto"— el Hatake asintió a el también le dolía, después de todo Naruto era su alumno, después de eso todos salieron de la oficina.

Una hora más tarde los nueve novatos se encontraban todos reunidos en la entrada de la villa, la verdad era que Kakashi solo le había pedido a cuatro de ellos que le ayudasen con la misión pero los demás le habían insistido en que ellos también eran amigos del Uzumaki.

"Bien, ¿están todos listos?"— Preguntó el Ninja copia, los demás asintieron, pero antes de empezar a correr la vista del Hatake se fue hacia la única integrante del equipo siete que quedaba —"¿estas segura, Sakura?"

"Totalmente segura, Kakashi-sensei…"

Sin decir más todos salieron de la aldea. Kiba, Akamaru, neji y Hinata iban en el frente ya que ellos con sus grandes habilidades serian los que rastrearían al Uzumaki, bueno lo que quedaba de el.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

En una horrible cueva se encontraban Sasuke y junto a el sus compañeros de equipo, ellos esperaban al líder de Akatsuki. Entonces apareció el enmascarado el cual miro al hermano de Itachi el cual parecía mirarlo pero a la vez no y un tanto burlón dándose claramente cuenta de que era lo que le sucedía al chico pregunto —"¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?"

El menor gruño y simplemente dijo de forma fría —necesito los ojos de Itachi"— una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Madara, pero nadie se dio cuenta por culpa de la mascara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

El equipo de Konoha llego al lugar donde había sido la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke, todos miraban sorprendidos el rastro de destrucción que habían dejado, Sakura intentaba alejar malos pensamientos de su mente al ver ese lugar, así que con voz débil preguntó —"Ki-Kiba… dime que te equivocaste".

"Lo siento Sakura pero a este lugar es al que nos lleva el olor de Naruto".

"¡Byakugan!"— Hinata y Neji activaron su kekkei genkai y entonces lo encontraron, se encontraba a varios metros delante de ellos —"¡lo encontramos!"— dijeron al mismo tiempo los Hyuuga.

"Se-se encuentra… como a tres metros… adelante"— la chica señalo delante de ella, Sakura siguió a la Hyuuga aun asustada, ella no quería ver el cuerpo de Naruto si este en verdad se encontraba con vida.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba el rubio, lo miraron asombrados y tristes, después de todo el que se encontraba ahí muerto era nada mas y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto el Ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, héroe de Konoha y su amigo y compañero.

Sakura miro el cuerpo del junchuriki, y miles de lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no se lo podía creer, Naruto estaba ahí muerto y todo había sido culpa de Sasuke, ¿Por qué se pregunto de manera desesperada, ¿porque Sasuke mato a Naruto?, y lo peor de todo es que aunque veía el cuerpo de Naruto ahí muerto y completamente herido su amor por Sasuke aun seguía vivo; y entonces su corazón se detuvo y colapso —"¿Por qué…Sasuke-kun…?— después de eso todo fue completa oscuridad.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

El grupo de búsqueda volvía a la aldea completamente desanimado y con la vista gacha, rock lee llevaba a una inconciente Sakura en sus brazos mientras que Kiba y Kakashi llevaban un ataúd en el cual se encontraba el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

Todos se encontraban completamente tristes ese día habían perdido a un héroe; algunos de los aldeanos se sentían culpables por la forma en que habían tratado al contenedor del Kyuubi cuando este era mas joven, Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina sentada en su escritorio completamente devastada y bebiendo sake; Shizune no se atrevía a decir nada.

En ese momento no importaba el trabajo que tenia la Hokage, ni mucho menos que se estuviera intentando ahogar a ella misma en alcohol, la castaña entendía el sufrimiento que debía sentir la rubia.

Rock lee se había separado del grupo que llevaba el cadáver del fallecido Naruto para dirigirse al hospital, una vez dentro les dijo a una de la enfermera que le dieran algún calmante a Sakura.

"No te preocupes pronto estará bien… despertara pronto… solo tuvo un colapso"— la joven dejo sola a Sakura y a cejotas, el cual simplemente se quedo contemplando la figura de la Haruno inconciente.

Varias horas mas tarde Sakura despertó desubicada —"¿Dónde estoy?"— preguntó mientras se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza.

"Estas en el hospital Sakura-san"— Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de lee al lado de ella pero no dijo nada, y simplemente escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas para luego empezar a sollozar.

Los sollozos de la joven kunoichi se escuchaban como eco en toda la habitación —"no te preocupes todo estará bien Sakura-san"— dijo el joven al lado de ella, eso hizo sentir mal a lee, porque decir eso lo hacia un mentiroso y el no quería mentirle a Sakura; pero la verdad era que el sabia que no todo estaba bien claro que no, Naruto estaba muerto que ¿había peor que eso?.

El chico bajo la mirada y derramo varias lagrimas, después de todo Naruto también había sido su amigo, entonces sintió como dos pequeñas y suaves manos le limpiaban las lagrimas que había en su rostro, levanto su mirada y vio el rostro triste y desanimado de Sakura; y no supo que mas hacer así que simplemente la abrazo fuertemente, y dejo que la rosada se desahogara en su pecho, después de todo para eso eran los amigos ¿no?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Ohayo gosaimasu mis queridos lectores. Leisy ha vuelto (se escuchan aplausos) bueno traigo aquí otro capitulo de este fic, si eso es algo que nadie se esperaba (una voz de escucha a lo lejos: COMO DIABLOS PUDISTE MATAR A NARU-CHAN, DAIKIRAI DA) si se que muchos están molesto, yo misma estoy molesto conmigo misma, quería hacer este encuentro mas romántico, pero definitivamente lo romántico no es lo mío.**_

_**Bueno dejando eso de lado gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en verdad los amos chicos (corazones y estrellas empiezan a bailar alrededor y entonces aparece un niño con una pistola y mata a los corazones y estrellas y una aura asesina invade a la autora) bien dejando eso de lado estoy muy felix últimamente, saben porque… bueno porque ESTOY DE VACACIONES… si por fin, aunque no podré ir a la playa últimamente llueve todos los días (aunque aceptémoslo a ti no te gusta ir a la playa –dice alguien a lo lejos) seeh en realidad no me gusta…**_

_**Sehh se que nadie leerá estos comentarios porque son aburridos pero igual los pongo, quiero preguntarles a lo que lean eso últimamente e visto que ahí como una batalla de que pareja se pude hacer mas fic… los que están en contra del minaita… y quieren minakushi… y la verdad a mi no me molesta el minaita pero definitivamente me gusta mas el minakushi… también soy fan mas o menos del fugamina… he pensado en hacer algo a favor del minakushi, un one shoth pero no estoy segura.**_

_**Bueno gracias a todos y espero que les haya gustado el cap. Perdón por los comentan largos pero es que me emociono… LEISY SE DESPIDE… SAYONARA…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos.**

Disclaimers: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

_Capitulo 13._

_**El nacimiento de la esperanza.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En lo profundo del bosque tres figuras encapuchadas caminaban tranquilamente, cuando de repente uno de ellos se detuvo y se recargo contra un árbol de forma cansada, los otros dos lo miraron y uno preguntó —"¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes"— habló mientras se quitaba la capucha que cubría su cabeza mostrando su rostro y su cabello de color rubio —"¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar? Ya estoy cansado -dattebayo".

"Creo que mucho… pero seria mejor que nos quedemos a descansar aquí, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos de donde dejamos "tu cuerpo" así que no creo que nos encuentren"— este también se quito la capucha que cubría su rostro dejando a la vista su pálida piel y sus cabellos de color rojo.

"Estoy cansado, uhm"— habló Deidara sentándose al lado de los otros dos —"además creo que me esta creciendo el estomago, uhm"— el rubio mayor miro su vientre el cual se encontraba visiblemente mas amplio y su camiseta le empezaba a quedar mas pequeña.

"Eso es algo normal en un embarazado –dattebayo"— dijo Naruto en tono de burla a Deidara, el cual simplemente lo miro con el seño notablemente fruncido —"¿y ahora a donde dirigimos –dattebayo?"

"Hacia la aldea de la lluvia"— Gaara miro un mapa el cual había sacado entre sus ropas.

"¿Y porque a ese lugar –dattebayo?"— a Naruto le desagradaba un poco la idea de ir a ese lugar, y todo se debía a que según había escuchado de Tsunade en esa aldea fue donde Pain había matado a Jiraiya, el no quería ir a un lugar como ese.

"Bueno por que la aldea de la lluvia es un lugar en el que no nos encontraran… según se es un lugar neutro el cual se encuentra entre las fronteras de tres naciones Ninja, por lo cual no pertenece a ninguna aldea que tenga pacto de paz con Konoha…por eso se dice que en ese lugar era donde se llevaban a cabo las guerra… y por ende es el mejor lugar para nosotros".

Deidara se lo pensó por varios minutos, todo lo que había dicho el pelirrojo era cierto —"esta bien para mi… pero Gaara quisiera saber ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu aldea? Según se a diferencia de nosotros no eres un criminal buscado o un desertor… es mas eres el kage de tu villa"— escuchar eso también había dejado a Naruto pensativo, y la verdad era que el aun no sabia ¿Quién diablos era el papa del bebe de Gaara?

"Bueno, no es que desconfíe de mi aldea ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que si digo que estoy embarazado, me encerraran y me observaran como un experimento… además no quiero que mi bebe pase lo mismo que yo pase en mi infancia"— los otros dos no dijeron nada mas ellos entendían exactamente que quería decir Gaara con eso, principalmente Naruto el cual sabia como trataba las personas a lo que no conocía.

"Gaara ¿Quién es el papá de tu bebe?"— se atrevió a preguntar el Uzumaki, Gaara sabia que eso pasaría en algún momento así que suspiro.

"Es alguien muy extraño, lo conoces"— ninguno de los dos rubios entendió —"es de la aldea de la hoja, además es AMBU de raíz, a veces me saca de quicio y no entiende nada sobre emociones"— hablo como si estuviera hablando de algo cualquiera —"su nombre es Sai".

Naruto abrió los ojos de sobre manera Sai como diablos pudo Sai acabar con Gaara, además de esa forma; el rubio menor intento imaginarse a Gaara y a Sai juntos y no pudo evitar gritar del horror no es que le pareciese asqueroso pero es que eran Gaara y Sai; dos personas con personalidades tan diferentes y parecidas a la vez.

Al ver como Naruto gritaba como niña de academia los otros dos no pudieron evitar mirarle extrañados uno porque no entendía que era lo malo de la situación y el otro porque simplemente no esperaba esa reacción de su amigo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Naruto seguía gritando como niñita mientras se imaginaba a los dos chicos en diferentes poses y diciéndose cosas como "amorcito" "cerecita" "eres lo que mas amo en este mundo", bien quizás ya estaba exagerando con eso pero era que imaginar a Sai y Gaara juntos lo perturbaba.

Deidara simplemente ya estaba enojado así que completamente molesto, le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza al rubio menor y grito furioso —"¡quieres dejar de gritar como niñita, nos van a encontrar, uhm!"

"Deidara, ¿porque me golpeas?"— Gaara simplemente miraba a los otros dos tranquilamente, en verdad esos dos se parecían mucho.

"¿Ustedes no serán hermanos perdidos o algo?"— esa pregunta tomo de sorpresa a ambos rubios los cuales se encontraban peleando y gritándose cosas y entonces miraron a Gaara y bajaron la cabeza con pose desanimada, mientras un aura depresiva los invadía:

"Porque todos preguntan eso"— dijeron al unísono, el otro simplemente no entendió que querían decir con eso.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la aldea de la hoja, todo se encontraba completamente triste, todas las personas utilizaban ropas negras y se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar, el cementerio de la aldea; ese día se celebraba el entierro de Uzumaki Naruto, el Ninja numero uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca, el junchuriki del Kyuubi, además de un héroe.

Bajaron el ataúd y le echaron tierra encima mientras los amigos y compañeros mas cercanos del rubio lloraban dolidos, sobre todo los mas cercanos; todos tenían las cabeza baja recordando las veces que pasaron con su compañero shinobi.

Cuando llego el momento del ultimo despido, se acercaron uno por uno, el primero indudablemente fue Iruka el cual se lamento y lloro delante de la tumba de su alumno favorito y mas querido; a este le siguieron los demás compañeros con los cuales había compartido Naruto.

Cuando todos se despidieron y se marcharon, en el cementerio solo quedaban Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Kakashi. La Haruno lloraba sin parar dejando caer libremente sus lagrimas por su rostro, antes cuando estaban todos no quiso llorar ya que sabia que eso se vería mal, además de que no quería poner mas triste a Iruka-sensei el cual antes de que fuera el entierro le había dado ánimos, aunque el lo necesitara mas que ella.

Cuando Sakura no tuvo mas que llorar, Ino se acerco a ella y la abrazo, como la amiga que era no importándole la rivalidad que ambas se habían impuesto años atrás por el Uchiha, no importándole lo que la otra pudiera hacerle o decirle, después de todo ella era la mejor amiga de Sakura y eso no cambiaria.

"Sakura"— la llamo Kakashi con voz seria no muy utilizada en el —"debes desahogarte llora todo lo que puedas porque en este mundo Ninja, debes estar preparada para perder a los compañeros y llorarle, para luego seguir adelante".

La Haruno entendió a pesar de que no eran palabras de aliento, eso la había hecho sentir mejor, se aferro mas fuertemente a la Yamanaka y siguió derramando lagrimas, no solo por Naruto, si no también por Sasuke, porque ahora si estaba segura el Uchiha había sido completamente absorbido por la oscuridad.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Naruto, Deidara y Gaara llegaban a la entrada de la aldea de la lluvia, ambos rubios se extrañaron al ver que la entrada no era custodiada por nadie en lo absoluto —"eso es porque el actual líder es una tal Konan"— al escuchar este nombre Naruto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sobremanera.

Claro Deidara también había reconocido el nombre, y le había sorprendido igual o mas que al Uzumaki, porque no se suponía que Konan había muerto junto con Pain en la aldea de la hoja; el rubio mayor intento no pensar mucho en este hecho y los tres se adentraron en la aldea, pero cual fue su sorpresa que el tocar el suelo de Amegakure, muchos papeles los envolvieran y los transportaran lejos de ahí.

El grupo de papeles los llevo a una de la torres mas altas de la villa, y cuando se alejaron se encontraron con una hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados —"¿Qué te trae por aquí Naruto?"

"Konan"— fue lo único pronunciado por el Uzumaki, para luego correr y abalanzarse contra la chica, la cual simplemente coloco una pequeña sonrisa; Deidara también se quedo mirando a su ex –compañera.

"Deidara"— dijo sorprendida la joven kunoichi mientras veía al rubio de la explosiones delante de ella —"pensé que habías muerto a manos del hermano de Itachi"— la chica analizo la figura del rubio el cual la miro con desden y volteo su cabeza para otro lado; ella se quedo analizándolo por varios minutos, definitivamente Deidara tenia algo diferente, y entonces su vista se fijo en el estomago abultado del rubio, ella frunció el seño —"quiero que me digan que es exactamente lo que les pasa y que los trajo a esta aldea…"

Luego de que los tres jóvenes les contaran sus historias a Konan ella no pudo más que suspirar y les permitió quedarse en la aldea bajo su tutela, después de todo ella no era tan mala como para dejar que tres primerizos, jóvenes e inexpertos padres viajaran sin rumbo.

"Bien técnicamente, lo que me quieren decir es que están embarazados ¿no?"— fue lo único dicho por la hermosa joven, mientras los rubios asentían y Gaara simplemente la miraba seriamente (en realidad el solo se había presentado, ya que Naruto y Deidara hablaban tanto que no le dieron oportunidad de nada mas) —"síganme"— los embarazados la siguieron en completo silencio, ella los guío a cada uno a una habitación, diciéndoles que se podía quedar ahí el tiempo que quisieran.

Cuando Naruto se encontraba solo en su habitación, sentado tranquilamente en su cama se quedo pensativo; aun recordaba la pelea que había tenia días antes con Sasuke y la verdad eso no le provocaba nada de gracia y mucho menos todo el dolor que seguro le estaba causando a Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei y sus demás amigos.

Pero eso era lo necesario para que su bebe pudiera vivir una vida feliz, lejos de los maltratos y por sobre todo de su padre Uchiha Sasuke —"deja de lamentarte por eso mocoso"— Naruto escucho la voz de su zorro amigo, la verdad ya no le sorprendía, el sabia que cuando estaba de buen humor el zorro se dignaba a hablarle.

"Ese Uchiha tubo lo que merecía"— volvió a repetir el demonio —"aunque hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiéramos matado".

Naruto suspiro y se dejar caer en su cama, definitivamente lo que vendría ahora no seria fácil pero bueno el estaba preparado para eso y para mucho mas.

Seis meses, eso fue lo que paso desde que los chicos llegaran a la aldea de la lluvia; pero ninguno se podía quejar, en eso seis meses su vida había sido de lo mas tranquila, Konan era una gran persona, amable y alegre, claro solo si la conocías y ella se dignaba a abrirte su corazón el cual estaba sellado bajo cuatro candados.

Además para sorpresa de ellos en esos seis mese que transcurrieron se habían vuelto a encontrar con Kabuto, cosa que los extraño nunca esperaron que el ex –subordinado de Orochimaru fuera a para a un lugar como ese.

Era una hermosa mañana todo se encontraba completamente tranquilo. Deidara despertó pesadamente, había dormido horrible, y unas grandes ojeras en sus ojos lo decían todo; maldijo en voz baja su prominente estomago de nueve meses, ese maldito mocoso no había dejado de moverse toda la noche y de verdad le dolía.

Luego de bañarse y vestirse el rubio se dirigió hacia la cocina de aquella enorme torre, donde se encontraban los demás —"bueno días, Deidara"— saludo Naruto alegremente como siempre, el cual al igual que el mayor ya tenía un gran estomago como de siete meses.

Deidara se dejo caer en una silla pesadamente —"buenos días"— dijo sin darle mucha importancia y haciendo una mueca de dolor, al parecer el molestoso de su bebe le estaba pateando otra vez, odiaba cuando ese pequeño mocoso se ponía a patearle.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"— le pregunto claramente preocupado Naruto, el simplemente asintió y se dejo caer en la mesa.

"No, no pude dormir nada, este pequeño bastardo no me deja de patear, uhm"— grito frustrado, a lo que Naruto no pudo más que reír.

"Sabes no deberías de decirle bastardo a tu propio hijo Deidara-kun"— hablo con una sonrisa Kabuto, la verdad era que el si sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando a Deidara, al parecer el chico estaba mas pronto de ser madre.

"Vete al diablo…"

Horas mas tarde se encontraba Deidara sentado tranquilamente en el sofá mirando el techo, mientras con una de sus manos moldeaba arcilla y con la otra se agarraba fuertemente el estomago; el rubio ahogo un grito cuando sintió un fuerte dolor punzante —"maldición"— el no gritaría se decía así mismo, el era un hombre; sus pensamientos quedaron olvidados cuando de su parte baja empezó a sentir un dolor aun mas fuerte que el anterior.

Un grito desgarrado se escucho por toda la torre y sus alrededores, los que allí vivían reconocieron al instante el grito y corrieron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el artista —"Deidara ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Claro que no, maldición"— miro al que había dicho aquello con odio, Naruto se escondió rápidamente detrás de Gaara, no era que el le temiera a Deidara, claro que no el era Uzumaki Naruto, próximo Hokage de la aldea de Konoha y de eso no había duda, pero Deidara en esos momentos tenia una mirada asesina, nunca antes vista en su rostro y el no se quería arriesgar.

Kabuto sin embargo seguía calmado con su tan característica sonrisa —"tu maldito medico de cuarta, haz algo y deja de sonreír como un idiota"—el ex –akatsuki se encontraba fuera de sus cabales; sin esperar mas el medico Ninja hizo llevar a Deidara a una habitación de maternidad, la verdad nadie sabia porque había una habitación de maternidad en aquel lugar y tampoco se lo preguntaron.

Gaara hizo el tan grande milagro de llevar al histérico rubio hacia la camilla, le cambiaron la ropa y lo colocaron en posición para recibir al bebe, de un empujón sacaron a Naruto y Gaara; y solo se quedo Konan dentro, porque según ella era la única mujer en aquel lugar y debía ayudar.

Los minutos pasaban Naruto se encontraba fuera de la sala caminando de un lado al otro y comiéndose las uñas, como si el fuera el padre del bebe; Gaara simplemente no decía nada y se encontraba recostado de la pared de lo mas calmado. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gritos y maldiciones lanzados por Deidara (diablos ese idiota tenia buenos pulmones).

Y debían saber que Naruto no era paciente para nada, y de eso el ex –Kazakage de Suna (por ahora) se dio cuenta cuando el rubio menor abrió las puertas de la sala de parto y entro claramente preocupado, y justo en ese momento Konan tenia a un pequeño bebe entre sus brazos, que lloraba fuertemente, Naruto lanzo un grito de emoción y Gaara sonrío de lado.

El Uzumaki se acerco visiblemente emocionado a la chica de cabello azul que cargaba al bebe —"es una niña"— el contenedor del Kyuubi quería cargarla pero para su desgracia Konan no lo dejo, la chica se acerco a un contenedor lleno de agua caliente y con toda la delicadeza del mundo limpio el cuerpo de la pequeña criatura, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Todos hicieron un círculo y al ver a la pequeña se quedaron en completo silencio; y no era que tenía nada malo. Deidara se extraño cuando un extraño e incomodo silencio embargo a todos en la habitación, Konan se acerco al reciente padre (o madre) y le dejo a su bebe en brazos, Deidara miro el pequeño bulto fascinado, después de todo era su hija ¿no?

Pero al momento de verlo se quedo completamente de piedra; y se maldijo internamente, el sabia que el de arriba lo odiaba, y no era que la pequeña había salido con nada malo, lo que lo frustraba era el gran parecido que tenia con Uchiha Itachi; tenia una piel muy pálida, y el cabello era de color negro, vamos una mocosa digna de llevar el maldito apellido Uchiha, aun no sabia de que color era sus ojos pero no dudaba de que salieron negros.

Ninguno decía nada, Naruto se encontraba en una especie de trance, ya sabia quien era claramente el padre de la bebe, y eso no había ni que decírselo, vamos si era una copia en miniatura de Itachi.

Deidara fue llevado hacia su habitación para que descansara, ninguno dijo ni comento nada sobre la niña; el artista se encontraba en su habitación sentado tranquilamente en su cama y al lado de el una cuna la cual contenía a la pequeña bebe. El chico pronto de quedo profundamente dormido.

Horas mas tardes el Ninja de la roca despertó, tenia un gran dolor en su parte baja, pero claramente no le dio importancia; según el maldito medico de cuarta (como el claramente llamaba a Kabuto) le había dicho que eso era normal ya que siendo un hombre, se le había abierto un ducto de parto, y que cerraría dentro de varios dias.

Se sentó en la cama y dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña bastarda, luego dirigió su vista hacia el sofá que se encontraba a un costado de su habitación, un tic invadió su ojo al ver que en ese lugar se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo ramen como condenado, Naruto.

"Que bueno que despertaste –dattebayo"— le sonrío el Uzumaki dejando su plato de lado y parándose delante de Deidara.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Uzumaki, uhm?"— Deidara suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama de manera pesada, a veces se preguntaba como Naruto podía ser tan extraño, pero sabia que no podía explotarlo, ya que bueno le había cogido cariño al condenado.

"Bueno, estaba sentado, pensando y se me vino una pregunta a la mente"— Deidara lo miro —"¿Cómo se llamara tu bebe?"

Deidara cayo en cuenta de algo, el no había pensado aun ningún nombre para la pequeña mocosa, se quedo con el rostro pensativo y con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y luego dijo de lo mas tranquilo —" Meiwaku*, uhm".

El contenedor del Kyuubi frunció el seño y miro al mayor —"no puedes llamarle así -dattebayo… ya se, que tal algo como Dango o Hime… talvez ramen"— Deidara miro al chico que tenia delante con clara muestra de querer matarlo, quien en su sano juicio llamaría a su hijo como un alimento, aunque pensándolo bien los padres de Naruto lo habían hecho.

"Mikaru".

"¿Eh?"—Naruto no comprendió muy bien lo que había dicho.

"Que se llamara Mikaru".

"¿Por qué Mikaru –dattebayo?"

"Por que me gusta ese nombre, y no se pone en discusión, uhm"— el rubio menor suspiro pero dándose por vencido se acerco a la cuna:

"Hola, Mikaru-chan… soy el gran Uzumaki Naruto recuerda eso".

Bien después de eso las cosas siguieron marchando bien, hasta que llego el día tan esperado para Naruto, bien se podía decir que fue un día agitado, y es que al igual que Deidara, Naruto tenia muy buenos pulmones (demasiado buenos) y para sorpresa de todos no tuvo una si no dos pequeñas, si ambos eran niñas.

Luego de que Naruto tuviera sus bebes se encontraban todos reunidos en su habitación, en ese momento el rubio menor se quejaba de algo que según el era completamente su decisión —"claro que no"— le dijo Konan con vez dura y seria.

El menor hizo un puchero y volteo la vista —"es mi decisión si quiero llamar a una de mis hijas ramen puedo hacerlo".

"No puedes llamar a alguien con el nombre de una comida, eso es vergonzoso".

"Yo tengo nombre de un alimento y nadie nunca se burlo de eso".

Gaara suspiro esa pelea ya lo estaba cansando, además de que le dolía la cabeza —"Naruto"—la voz del pelirrojo se escucho fuerte e imponente, eso helo la sangre del mencionado —"piensa en otro nombre".

Naruto bufo molesto, pero se pudo a pensar en nombres, no quería meterse con Gaara, el si era peligroso y en el estado en que el mismo se encontraba no podía dar pelea _—"¿tu que crees kyuubi? ¿Qué nombre te gustaría ponerle a una de mis bebes?"_

"Me lo estas preguntando a mi mocoso"— hablo la tétrica voz dentro de su mente, el zorro se quedo callado por varios minutos —"que tal… ¿Mikoto?"

Naruto se lo pensó —"Mikoto y… Kushina"— eso llamo la atención de los demás.

"Me gustan esos nombres"— alego Konan ya satisfecha de que había salvado a esas dos hermosas criaturas de llevar nombres horripilantes por el resto de sus vidas; la chica del origami se acerco a la cuna y agarro a ambas pequeñas para luego entregárselas a su padre.

Naruto las miro, eran muy hermosas, a diferencia de la bebe de Deidara ellas tenia un hermoso cabello de color rubio, además de una piel muy pálida (de parte de su otro padre) Naruto las miro primero a la que llevaba a su derecha que era la mayor —"tu serás Kushina"— y luego a la otra —"y tu Mikoto"— un silencio lo invadió —"y alégrense que tienen al padre mas guapo y poderoso de todo el mundo, además de que seré el próximo Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja"— nadie comento nada.

Paso una semana luego de eso, esta vez era el turno del joven de la arena, Gaara intento calmarse, claro que le dolía los mil demonios; pero no quería gritar y no era por orgullo, simplemente que su personalidad no estaba hecha para actuar de esa manera, pero al momento en que se diviso la cabeza de la pequeña el joven pelirrojo lanzo un grito que supero con creces a los de Naruto y Deidara.

Gaara miro fascinado a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos, era claramente su hija, tenía un hermoso y brillante cabello de color rojo intenso y su piel era tan pálida como la de él, el pelirrojo coloco una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Hikari… "— murmuro de manera inconciente, mientras miraba con ojos llenos de sentimientos a la niña —"ese será tu nombre… "—la pequeña de no mas que unos minutos de vida se removió en los brazos de su joven padre al parecer ese nombre le había gustado.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En lo profundo del bosque se encontraba un hombre con una mascara naranja la cual cubría su rostro; el se encontraba de manera tranquila sentado en la rama de un frondoso árbol mirando el amplio cielo estrellado; entonces del suelo salio un sujeto de apariencia extraña, tenia dos colores y el cabello de color verde.

"Madara-sama, acabo de localizar el rinnegan…"

"¿Dónde se encuentra?"

"En la aldea de Amegakure"— en ese momento algo resplandeció en los ojos del enmascarado, por fin seria el ser mas poderoso de todos lo tiempos, por fin tendría el poder del Rinnegan de Nagato, iba a marcharse cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de su subordinado —"también, tengo que decirle que en ese lugar se encuentra el contenedor del Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto… además de Deidara".

El Uchiha se sorprendió y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, con que el junchuriki del Kyuubi seguía vivo, al parecer ese chico era muy difícil de matar, pero eso hacia mas fácil su plan; además de que en ese momento tenia a los cuatro kage donde quería, ya que hace varios meses les había declarado la guerra y aun no había actuado.

Y entonces pensó en Deidara, al parecer su rubio ex –compañero también era alguien muy sorprendente, pero bueno ya vería eso cuando lo encontrara. Madara con una sonrisa en el rostro desapareció, su próximo objetivo la aldea de la lluvia.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La aldea de Amegakure se encontraba muy tranquila, el sol brillaba como hace mucho no lo hacia, y la brisa soplaba. Era un día de lo más alegre. En la torre mas alta de aquella aldea se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes muy peculiares, eran tres y dos se ellos se encontraban recostados de manera cansada en el suelo.

Naruto se levanto de manera lenta y se dirigió hacia la ventana para admirar la hermosa vista que se extendía frente a el, suspiro cansado y se agarro fuertemente los cabellos definitivamente estaba desesperado, solo llevaba una semana siendo padre y ya estaba que quería lanzarse desde la torre.

¿Quién decía que cuidar de un bebe era divertido o fácil? Claro que no esa semana había sido completamente desastrosa, el quería a sus bebes claro pero era tan difícil encargarse de ellos; odiaba cuando a mitad de la noche tenia que levantarse a darle de comer a una y justo cuando pensaba que podría volver a dormir la otra lloraba para que le cambiara el pañal, estaba cansado y no solo el, estaba conciente de que Gaara y Deidara estaban en las mismas condiciones aunque el primero no lo demostrara.

Suspiro nuevamente y dirigió su vista a Deidara el cual se encontraba dormido en el suelo; al parecer el rubio mayor no despertaría pronto, miro como Gaara tomaba con una mano de arena el cuerpo del cansado artista y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

El Uzumaki se dirigió el también hacia su habitación y rápidamente se dejo caer en la cama con total cansancio, pronto un profundo sueño lo invadió.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la aldea de la hoja se encontraba Tsunade en su oficina sentada de manera tranquila pero triste, ya haba pasado casi seis meses desde la muerte de Naruto; en ese momento delante de ella se encontraban un grupo de Ninja los cuales se dirigían a una misión muy importante.

"Bien su misión es entregar este pergamino de suma importancia, al líder de la aldea de Amegakure".

"Pero no se supone que no se saber quien es el líder de esa aldea".

"Claro que si Kakashi, y es por eso que queremos hacer una alianza de paz, después de todo hacemos frontera con el país de la lluvia o ¿me equivoco?"—–ninguno de los Ninja replico, y salieron de la sala.

El equipo de Ninja era conformado por Kakashi, Sakura, Sai y Neji. La Hokage sabia que ha pesar del tiempo que había pasado Sakura aun no se recuperaba de la perdida de Naruto, pero la rubia sabia que Sakura necesitaba distraerse y por eso la mandaba a una misiona a una lugar el cual no le trajera recuerdo dolorosos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Konan se encontraba parada en el balcón de la torre, el cual le daba una hermosa vista de la aldea de la lluvia, cuando de repente detrás de ella escucho una voz muy conocida la cual le helo la sangre —"cuanto tiempo ¿no, konan?"

Se volteo rápidamente y justo como lo suponía detrás de ella se encontraba el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, se puso en posición de pelea no permitiría que se llevara el cuerpo de Nagato, aunque la verdad era que ella lo había escondido en otro lugar.

Naruto se encontraba profundamente dormido, al igual que Gaara y Deidara; cuando de repente una fuerte explosión los despertó a los tres, el Uzumaki salio de su habitación y al ver a Deidara también saliendo de la suya se dio cuenta que no era una de las diarias explosiones del artista.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y llego al balcón donde se encontraba Konan peleando con el Uchiha —"Uchiha Madara"— fue lo único que prenuncio, al ver ahí al culpable de que Sasuke estuviera hundido en una profunda oscuridad.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio Madara lo miro y comento —"al parecer eres difícil de matar Uzumaki Naruto, justo como tu antepasado Senju"—y miro también a Deidara y cambiando rápidamente el tono de su voz dijo —"al parecer usted esta también aquí Deidara-sempai… quiere jugar con Tobi porque Tobi es un buen chico".

El rubio mayor frunció el seño, viendo claramente ahí a su ex –compañero; que el idiota de Madara creía que el era tonto o que, claramente sabia desde un inicio que algo no encajaba con Tobi; venga que lo estaba subestimando, como si actuando como idiota lograría engañarlo a el.

_**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoO**_

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraba el equipo de Konoha, cuando los cuatro tocaron la aldea pensaron que una tropa de Ninja los interceptarían pero al parecer no, caminaron lentamente por las calles de la aldea, que diablos pasaba en ese lugar todo estaba completamente desierto.

Ninguno le dio importancia después de todo no era su aldea y no sabían que clase de cosas hacían; se dirigieron al centro de la aldea, donde estaban informados se encontraba la oficina del líder de ese lugar.

Caminaron de forma pausada y lenta por la aldea ninguna tenia prisa en llegar. Sakura se sintió relajada esta aldea era muy silenciosa, además de que haba un extraño sentimiento de calidez en el aire el cual le recordaba Naruto, y la hacia sentir tranquila.

Todo iba bien hasta que una fuerte explosión los saco de su burbuja de tranquilidad, Neji miro con su byakugan para ver de que se trataba —"viene de la torre mas alta al parecer es una pelea"— todos corrieron hacia el lugar después de todo, estaba informado que la torre de la que el Hyuuga hablaba era la misma donde residía El líder.

_**OooOoOoOoOoOoOooO**_

En la torre todo se encontraba completamente destruido al parecer ninguno se había detenido en cuando ataque, Naruto se encontraba en una esquina muy herido, diablos solo llevaban unos pocos minutos en esa lucha y al parecer ya la estaban perdiendo.

Todo estaba en silencio, Madara y Konan se encontraban mirándose fijamente; cuando un fuerte llanto irrumpió en todo el lugar, Deidara sintió un extraño miedo al oír el inconfundible llanto de su bebe.

Sin esperar nada Madara camino de forma pausada hacia el llanto, alejando a cualquiera de su camino, cuando llego a la habitación miro a la niña —"Itachi"— fue lo único que dijo para tomarle en brazos y salir nuevamente de la habitación hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Madara no podía negar que nunca se espero encontrarse a una Uchiha en ese lugar, y claramente era una Uchiha y no solo por su físico, si no también por el Sharindan de una asta el cual resplandecía en sus ojos. Miro a Deidara, la bebe claramente era de el por el chacra inconfundible que contenía ¿pero como? Era una pregunta que quería saber.

Y en un momento de reflexión en el cual se distrajo Deidara lo mando lejos con una fuerte explosión haciendo que la niña cayese de sus brazos, siendo atrapada por los papeles de Konan, y antes de que Deidara lo hiciera Naruto la agarro.

Madara camino de manera tranquila ya no importándole la bebe que segundos antes había tenido, si no su objetivo era otro, si el rubio padre de la pequeña pelinegra, se acerco a Deidara y mientras lo tomaba por el cuello pregunto —"¿Cómo?"

"No se de que diablos hablas."

"¿Cómo pudiste tener un bebe de Itachi?"— el hombre intensifico el agarre con clara muestra de molestia, Deidara comenzó a retorcerse por el dolor y la falta de aire.

"Deidara" –grito Naruto comenzando a correr hacia su amigo, pero Deidara lo detuvo:

"Naruto sal de aquí".

El Uzumaki no podía creer lo que le pedía el rubio —"no lo haré"— el nunca dejaría aun camarada atrás.

"Eres un junchuriki si te atrapa será el fin, además debes de llevártelas de aquí" –Naruto entendió completamente, pero aun así no podía dejar a Deidara en ese lugar, ya harto de Deidara el Uchiha lo soltó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Naruto, era su oportunidad de tener al junchuriki del Kyuubi y así lograr su plan.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al rubio una pared de arena se interpuso y lo acorralo —"Gaara"— murmuro el Uzumaki sorprendido.

"Vamos Naruto, huye"— Naruto frunció el seño, porque todos querían que huyera, el también era un Ninja muy fuerte y podía defenderse solo, pero unos llantos de bebe los descolocaron a todos, dirigió su vista hacia ese lugar y se encontró con los Zetsu los cuales llevaban tres pequeños bultos en sus manos.

Sin esperar mas hizo varios sellos y pronto aparecieron dos clones a su lado los cuales se abalanzaron contra los hombres planta; Deidara, Gaara y Konan luchaban los mas que podían con Madara intentado alejarle del Uzumaki.

El primero en caer fue Gaara al cual el Akatsuki le había destrozado su defensa absoluta, ya que la arena especial que utilizaba se encontraba en el cuerpo de su bebe, Naruto miro horrorizado como Gaara caía completamente inconciente, mientras un gran charco de sangre se formaba en el suelo.

"¡Gaara!"— miles de lágrimas comenzaban a caer por los ojos del Uzumaki mientras aferraba mas fuertemente a la pequeña bebe que llevaba en sus brazos. No, definitivamente no podía huir y dejar a su amigo en ese estado.

"Naruto huye"— gritó Deidara nuevamente, el Akatsuki se encontraba completamente herido, no lo admitiría nunca pero Madara era fuerte y justo en ese momento llegaron los Ninja de la aldea de la hoja.

Al ver a Naruto en ese lugar Sakura no supo que decir solo murmuro impresionada —"Naruto"— dio un paso hacia detrás. No, no podía ser, Naruto estaba muerto, se restregó los ojos de manera impresionada mientras incontables lagrimas bajaban por su mejillas, intento correr hacia él, importándole muy poco lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Pero antes que pudiera dar un paso la mano de Kakashi la saco de ensoñación, y se dio cuenta en que situación se encontraba; Gaara estaba inconciente, mientras perdía mucha sangre, mientras que Deidara era ahorcado por Madara.

Naruto bajo la cabeza, sabia que no podía acercarse a ellos, y dijo con dolor —"lo siento Sakura-chan"— para luego desaparecer junto con sus clones de ese lugar.

"¡NARUTO!"— gritó Sakura desesperaba, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo, para empezar a derramar lagrimas, pero entonces escucho el ruido de dos armas chocando y dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros, Kakashi se encontraba intentando hacerle frente al Akatsuki, el cual había soltado al rubio, el cual tenia Neji entre sus brazos.

Mientras Sai agarraba a Gaara para sacarlo de ese horrible lugar; Sakura se levanto del suelo y con mirada decidida se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban luchando sus compañeros, Esta vez no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, esta vez probaría que ella si podía ser una Ninja fuerte y decidida.

Deidara despertó, ya que minutos antes se había desmayado en manos de Madara, se sorprendió al encontrarse entre los brazos de un chico que nunca había visto, miro su alrededor y busco a Naruto pero solo pudo ver a Gaara el cual también se encontraba inconciente en los brazos de un chico pelinegro.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"— pregunto no porque le interesara.

"Yo soy Neji y el es Sai, somos Ninja de konoha"— hablo el Hyuuga sin mirar al rubio, el cual se removió un poco dándole a entender al de ojos blancos que quería que lo bajara, no muy convencido el mas joven soltó a Deidara, cual se paro con dificultad.

El rubio se acerco hacia Sai y con las manos temblorosas acaricio el rojizo cabello de Gaara, el cual aunque no se notara se encontraba completamente empapado de sangre —"Sai ¿no? Cuida de el por favor"— le dijo con una sonrisa no muy común en el para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Madara.

Al llegar al lugar se pudo entre Sakura y Kakashi y agarro los hombros de ambos —"tu"— fue lo único que salio de los labios del Hatake, Deidara los miro y le hablo de manera tranquila no muy común en el:

"Vallense, llévense a Gaara y aléjense de aquí… yo me encargare de ese maldito Uchiha".

Sakura y Kakashi no podían creer lo que escuchaba, porque ese rubio o estaba loco o era suicida; por un momento les recordó a Naruto, el cual siempre se las quería dar de héroe —"no podemos dejarte pelear contra el, ese tipo es peligroso y además no estas en estado de hacerle frente"—la de cabello rosa le dejo eso muy en claro.

"Para la técnica que voy ha hacer no necesito poder moverme ni tener mucho chacra"— su camisa cayo al suelo mostrando en su pecho una boca extra la cual saco la lengua en modo de burla.

El Ninja copia entendió inmediatamente recordando la gran explosión que había visto aquella vez, el Hatake suspiro y asintió para luego alejarse del rubio, la de cabello rosa no muy convencida siguió a su sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei ¿esta seguro?"

El de cabello plateado sonrío —"Sakura, no viste su mirada decidida… este chico es igual o mas cabeza hueca que Naruto".

Sakura miro sorprendida la figura del rubio, y luego se alejo corriendo de la torre, ellos sabían que la técnica que se llevaría acabo era una muy peligrosa.

Deidara se quedo parado en ese lugar, esperando que Madara viniera hacia el, sabia que esta si seria su ultima explosiona. El Uchiha se acerco a Deidara y lo agarro por el cuello nuevamente, esta vez no dejaría con vida a ese obstinado, acabaría con el de una vez por todas.

Pero antes de que Madara pudiera reaccionar Deidara exploto, destrozando todo el lugar; fue una gran explosión, la mejor de todas, incluso mejor que la de cuando peleo con Sasuke, fue una explosión única, hermosa y completamente artística

Los Ninja de la hoja que se encontraban en la entrada de la villa, miraron la gran explosión, con admiración había que admitir que eso había sido hermoso.

"Sakura, encárgate de Gaara"— la Haruno no espero otra palabra mas de su maestro y se acerco rápidamente al del desierto, el cual aun se encontraba en los brazos del azabache. Sai miro varios segundos a su pelirrojo amante y lo coloco con la más posible delicadeza en el suelo, y la de cabello rosa rápidamente se puso a revisarlo.

El azabache miro por varios minutos al pelirrojo inconciente, sentía un extraño sentimiento en el pecho el cual no podía describir, era un sentimiento que no sabia identificar ¿felicidad? Bueno eso también lo sentía, pero definitivamente no era eso, quizás ¿alivio? Si estaba seguro de que era eso sentía como si su corazón hubiera estado comprimido todo ese tiempo y ahora se abría de forma tranquila.

Luego de que la Haruno terminara de curar a el joven Kazekage, Sai lo tomo nuevamente en brazos, eso sorprendió a Sakura, ya que Kakashi y Neji se habían ofrecido ellos en hacerlo, pero al parecer Sai no quería que nadie a parte de el tocara al joven.

La chica sonrío de manera tierna al darse cuenta de que era lo que sucedía con su compañero, al parecer Sai estaba enamorado, y de nada más y nada menos que de Sabaku no Gaara, eso definitivamente había sido una sorpresa no solo para la chica sino para los otros dos también, ya que ellos también se dieron cuenta.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**leisy ha vuelto -hace una reverencia-, si estoy tardando mucho en actualizar pero es que últimamente mi molesto hermanito no me deja usar la pc... dejando eso… ¿Qué les pareció? A mi la verdad no me convence mucho este cap. No se las cosas iban muy rápido, y la verdad no se suponía que seria así, el nacimiento de las hijas de ellos seria dentro de tres cap mas… pero no pude contenerme… en próximo capitulo habrá un flash back de Deidara…**_

_**Glosario**_

Meiwaku* estorbo…

_**Intente escribir un fic MinaKushi pero estoy falta de inspiración… así que creo que no podrá ser… no por ahora… porque de que hare uno lo hare… ¿a que no saben que pareja me encontré mientras leía fic? MinaOro… si señores y señoras… nuestro querido amado Minato y la serpiente de Orochimaru (y la verdad orochimaru no me cae mal me encanta este personaje) pero que tienen últimamente en la cabeza las fans, y créanme eso me dejo serias secuelas… y no hablo mal de este tipo de parejas simplemente hago lo mismo que siempre, me alejo del fic sin decir nada… bueno adiós espero que les guste.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos.**_

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todas propiedades de su respectivo autor.

Capitulo 14.

_**Recordando y Olvidando.**_

_**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Todo se encontraba completamente destruido, de lo que antes era el lugar más hermoso y tranquilo de la aldea de la lluvia solo quedaban escombros, y dentro de esos escombros lo único que se veía era el cuerpo de un chico rubio, estaba herido, tenía quemaduras y votaba mucha sangre.

Deidara suspiro, al parecer se encontraba nuevamente como cuando conoció a Naruto, que irónico y que nuevamente su desgracia se debía a un Uchiha, el ex –akatsuki, bufo molesto, al parecer los Uchiha solo le jodian la existencia, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que su bebe no sacara el carácter de los Uchiha, ya tenia suficiente con que se pareciera a ellos.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo como la vida se le iba, sabia que esta vez si seria el fin, y nadie podía salvarlo, no sabia cuanto mas duraría vivo, quizás segundos, minutos, horas pero de que estaba cerca de la muerte lo estaba, y entonces empezó a recordar, la primera vez que vio a Itachi, cuando este lo obligo a unirse a akatsuki y entonces cuando paso eso, el inicio de una extraña relación entre ellos dos.

_Era una hermosa noche, la luna llena iluminaba el cielo estrellado. En lo profundo del bosque se encontraba un chico rubio sentado a la orilla de un hermoso lago, el se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucho un extraño ruido entre los arbustos._

_Se volteo levemente y vio que de estos salio un pequeño conejo blanco, una sonrisa se ilumino en su rostro y agarro al pequeño animal en brazos, era lindo y tierno, a Deidara le fascino ya que el admiraba todo lo lindo._

_Entro una de sus manos en su bolsa de arcilla y la moldeo hasta hacer una pequeña esfera, el conejito le había parecido muy tierno y por eso hacia eso, ya que según el lo artístico era aquello efímero y ese hermoso animal también se volvería arte, claro explotando en miles de pedazos._

_Justo cuando iba a meter la arcilla en la boca del animal se escucho una voz autoritaria la cual lo detuvo —"deja ese conejo"— Deidara reconoció esa voz al instante, y abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho al conejo para luego preguntar asteado:_

"_¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Uchiha?"_

"_Nada, lo único que debe importarte es que estoy aquí para detenerte de hacer una locura"— habló de forma tranquila el azabache mientras se acercaba a Deidara._

"_Déjame en paz, uhm"._

"_Dame al conejo"— hablo de forma fría._

"_Vete al diablo, yo lo encontré, ahora es mío, uhm"—Deidara apretó al animal mas contra si de forma infantil. Itachi solo coloco una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro para sentarse a su lado y coger al conejo y luego soltarlo, sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada se quedo completamente aturdido al ver la figura de Itachi iluminada por la luna._

_Entonces el rubio se pregunto que ¿diablos le sucedía a Itachi? El nunca le hablaba, es mas la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba, y el trataba de hacer lo mismo. Volteo su mirada hacia el lago al ver que se le había quedado mirando fijamente y ahora el otro lo miraba también._

_Después de ese encuentro casual, todas las noches ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar y de vez en cuando hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia. Y entonces ese día pasó, se encontraban ambos sentados en completo silencio mirando el oscuro cielo sin estrellas o luna que lo iluminara._

_Itachi se acerco a Deidara lo mas que pudo y lo abrazo por el hombro —"¿Qué diablos haces, Uchiha, uhm?"—el rubio lo alejo de un puñetazo, mas Itachi no hizo nada simplemente se levanto y agarro ambas manos de Deidara para inmovilizarlo. El rubio intento soltarse mientras pataleaba y amenazaba una y otra vez pero eso no hizo que lo soltara, maldito bastardo estaba usando su sharingan._

_El Uchiha recostó al rubio en el suelo, y entonces lo callo con un beso cargado de sentimiento, el otro se quedo petrificado sin decir nada completamente en shock –Deidara –murmuro de forma lenta —"me gustas"— los ojos del otro se desorbitaron ¿Cómo que le gustaba? Pero el era hombre._

_Los ojos del artista pronto se conectaron con los del otro y de manera inconciente susurro __—__"tu también me gustas" — Deidara se sintió aliviado, al fin podía decir eso que se había estado debatiendo los últimos días, y sin esperar ninguna reacción del Uchiha el cual había soltado sus manos, agarro su cara y la junto con la de el en un tierno y apasionado beso, el cual el azabache no dudo en corresponder, era un beso profundo, pasional, húmedo y lleno de sentimiento._

_Volvió a pasar otras semanas mas, ambos actuaban normales, hacían su misión se comportaban de la misma manera que siempre con sus compañera, y de noche seguían frecuentándose, solo que ahora había besos de por medio, Itachi sabia que eso ya no era suficiente, el necesitaba poseer a Deidara o si no se volvería completamente loco._

_Entonces paso un día cualquiera Deidara volvía al lugar donde se veían todas las noches, pero se encontraba decaído y triste, el azabache no pregunto por que, el ya sabia y antes de que se acercara a el, el lo hizo y lo abrazo fuertemente —"Sasori-danna, esta muerto"—fue lo único que escucho de los labios de su rubio, ha pesar de cómo se trataban Deidara y Sasori el sabia que a ambos los unía un fuerte sentimiento de compañerismo, ambos se respetaban._

_El menor levanto su rostro y miro fijamente a sus ojos, para quedar hipnotizado por varios minutos y luego casar sus labios en un beso demandante el cual Itachi no desprecio. Todo iba normal ambos se besaban de manera fogosa y apasionada, pero de repente ambas manos de Deidara se colaron por entre la capa de Akatsuki —"te deseo"— fue lo único que murmuro de manera inconsciente mientras dejaba caer la capa y se disponía ha hacer lo mismo con la demás ropa._

_Itachi se dejo hacer, dejo que las manos de Deidara lo acariciaran y desnudaran a su antojo, mientras el simplemente lo miraba hacer su labor, cuando Itachi se encontraba completamente desnudo recostado debajo del rubio, el cual había dejado innumerables marcas por toda su pálida piel, el Uchiha le dio la vuelta quedando entonces el sobre un vestido rubio —"es mi turno"—hablo de forma tranquila, mientras esta vez era el, el comenzaba a desnudar y acariciar a su rubio amante._

_Itachi comenzó besando el cuello del artista de manera sensual, mientras el aludido soltaba leves gemidos, los besos bajaron lentamente hasta que llego a uno de sus pezones, los beso, chupo y mordió, para luego seguir bajando lentamente, cuando llego al ombligo lo delineo con su lengua y recorrió el pequeño agujero varias veces._

_Siguió bajando hasta que llego al pene y lo recorrió con su lengua, haciendo que este se levantara mas de lo que estaba (si es que se podía), pero en vez de atender a su pareja continuo bajando hasta el pequeño agujero._

_Al sentir la lengua entrar y salir de su entrada, se levanto de golpe completamente agitado —"que diablos crees que haces Uchiha"— grito completamente ruborizado, pero el aludido solo lo miro de manera tranquila y con los ojos entrecerrados:_

"_¿No era lo que querías? ¿Dijiste que me deseabas?"_

_Se ruborizo mas, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura —"claro que dije que te deseaba pero nunca comente nada de que yo seria al que le dieran"._

_El otro simplemente seguía con su mirada tranquila y penetrante, que podía ver hasta debajo de la roba (aunque claro Deidara ya estaba desnudo así que no era de mucha importancia) Itachi se levanto del piso y se acerco nuevamente al rubio. _

"_No puedes evitar esto"—el rubio gimió al sentir el pene de Itachi rosar con el suyo —"así que estate quieto y déjate llevar"— entonces acerco su boca al oído del rubio para susurra de una forma tan sensual que derretiría a cualquiera —"quizás un día de estos dejo que tu me la metas"—los colores abordaron el rostro del artista, mientras su amante se apoderaba nuevamente de sus labios._

_Cuando se recostaron nuevamente, siguió con su tarea de preparar a Deidara, pero esta vez con los dedos, una vez creyó que estaba bien preparado se posiciono para entrar de una sola embestida, Deidara grito._

_Luego de que el Akatsuki se acostumbrara a la intromisión, el azabache comenzó a moverse lentamente para empezar a agarrar el ritmo. Deidara no podía negar que se sentía desfallecer, al parecer ese bastardo era perfecto en todo, incluso en el sexo. Lo único que se podía escuchar salir de la garganta de esos dos era gemidos, suspiros y sus nombres llenos de placer incontrolable._

_Luego do varios minutos ambos llegaron al clímax, y gritaron sus nombres fuerte con deseo, satisfacción y con un deje de necesidad que ni ellos mismo sabían que podían tener. Y así siguieron sus encuentros nocturnos, pero esta vez hacían más que hablar o solamente besarse, tenía sexo._

Deidara miro el cielo de manera desesperada, aun le quedaba un poco mas de tiempo de vida, también podía sentir el chacra de Naruto acercarse hacia donde el se encontraba, y entonces a su mente vino la ultimas vez que vio a Itachi.

_Ambos Akatsuki se encontraban recostados en el pasto desnudos cuando uno de ellos soltó de repente —"¡¿Cuándo pensaban contármelo?"_

_El otro no hizo nada solo suspiro de manera tranquila y miro a su rubio amante, el cual lo miraba con rabia, entendía porque se sentía así el le había ocultado algo tan importante como eso. En realidad no quería hablar sobre el asunto, pero sabía que no podía ocultárselo a Deidara por más tiempo._

"_Deidara...yo" _

"_No me vengas con excusas tontas Uchiha, ¿Por qué no pensabas decirme que te planeabas dejarte matar por tu hermano? Además estas casi ciego"_

_Itachi lo miro con el rostro tranquilo, pero Deidara sabia que estaba enojado, ya que el sharingan brillaba fuertemente en sus ojos —"porque no te incumbe"— los ojos del rubio se dilataron no pudiendo creer lo que oía, pero no claro que no ¿Quién se creía ese imbecil para hablarle así? con rabia mal contenida grito:_

"_Maldito bastardo, he estado cuidando de ti desde que supe de tu ceguera, ¿eso no es suficiente para que me preocupe por ti? pudiste aunque sea comentarmelo. No tienes que sacrificarte por tu hermano el no lo merece, solo es un idiota que se…"— un puñetazo cayo toda palabra del rubio haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo._

"_No vuelvas a insultar a mi hermano ¿esta claro? Lo que pase entre el y yo no es asunto tuyo aléjate, solo eres un estorbo"—Deidara lo miro con rabia, ¿Qué pensaba Itachi? Que podía golpearlo. Claro que no, el no era una esposa sumisa y de una patada en el estomago se lo hizo saber al maldito Uchiha._

"_Esta bien, no me vuelvas a buscar me importa un muy poco lo que pase con tu triste e insignificante existencia… ahora lárgate Uchiha, y no me vuelvas hablar en tu vida… si quieres tener un fin tan patético no es de mi incumbencia"— y haciendo gala de su orgullo Deidara dio la vuelta y se marcho del lugar dejando a un Itachi completamente serio y hirviendo por dentro._

El rubio suspiro, esa fue la ultima vez que había visto en persona a Itachi, según supo de Konan, Itachi había muerto durante la lucha con su hermano, se río, aunque le doliera hacerlo, aunque escupiera sangre por estar tan lastimado. Itachi había tenido un fin tan patético que incluso le provocaba lastima. Y entonces los pasos apurados de quien el sabia era Naruto llego ha el.

"Deidara"— lo llamo casi a punto de llorar.

"Si, se que… fui…un…idiota… pero déjame en paz"— hablo débilmente el herido. Naruto intento tomar a Deidara en brazos pero el aludido lo alejo.

"Tenemos que llevarte a un doctor".

"Na-Naruto… tu y yo sabemos que ya no se puede hace nada"— cerro los ojos fuertemente, dándose cuenta de que era el fin de su amigo —"quiero pedirte una ultima cosa"— Naruto limpio las lagrimas que comenzaban a bajar por su rostro, tenia que ser fuerte en ese momento por Deidara —"trae a mi hija"— una copia de Naruto corrió rápidamente al ver la seña que le hacia el original de que se acercara y dejo a la pequeña azabache en el suelo al lado de su padre:

"Hola, pequeño estorbo… mira soy tu padre y me veo patético… se que seguro tendrás muchas preguntas que no podré responderte… pregúntaselas a Naruto".

"Oye"— se escucho que Naruto protesto, el rubio mayor lo ignoro completamente —"pero ahí otras que seguro el no podrá… la verdad nunca me caíste del todo bien… odie a tu otro padre… pero no te odiaba… a y una ultima cosa, ya que estarás con Naruto espero que no se te peguen sus malas mañas" — río —adiós pequeña molestia… digo Mikaru… y también adiós a las demás mocosas.

Miro el cielo —"los odio malditos Uchiha y a su sharingan… espero verlos a todos en el infierno".

Luego de decir estas palabras los ojos de Deidara se cerraron, y dejo de respirar. El clon nuevamente agarro a la bebe, mientras el original tomaba el cuerpo de Deidara en brazos, Naruto se alejo del lugar rápidamente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El equipo de Kakashi llegaba a la aldea de la hoja, con una velocidad sorprendente. Sin siquiera dar una explicación pasaron la puerta de entrada lo mas rápido que pudieron, mientras Sakura y Sai se dirigieron al hospital con Gaara en brazos, Kakashi y Neji fueron directamente hacia la torre Hokage a avisar lo que había sucedido a su rubia Hokage.

Al ver entrar a los dos Ninja a su oficina, sin tocar y agitados, Tsunade se imagino lo peor y levantándose de su escritorio preguntó —"¿Qué sucede?"

"Encontramos a Gaara" –habló Kakashi y entonces Tsunade rápidamente se dirigió hacia la salida de la oficina mientras le daba órdenes a Shizune:

"Envía una carta a Suna inmediatamente".

Llegaron al hospital y sin preguntar se dirigieron rápidamente a emergencias, todo el lugar se encontraba agitado, enfermeras moviéndose de aquí para haya, Neji y Kakashi fueron hacia la sala de espera donde encontraron a Sai sentado.

Tsunade sin embargo entro como alma que lleva el diablo, y se acerco a la cama donde tenían al joven de Suna, el cual era atendido por su alumna —"Sakura infórmame de la situación".

"Maestra… tiene severas fracturas en el cráneo, en los brazos y piernas y esta sufriendo una fuerte hemorragia"— hablo un poco alterada la chica pero manteniéndose lo mas calmada posible.

"Nos encargaremos de eso… "— y así la Hokage comenzó a dar las ordenes, todos se movían de un lado para otro, intentado estabilizar al joven Kazekage de Suna.

Cuatro horas mas tarde Tsunade salio de la sala de emergencias y se dirigió hacia su oficina, había estabilizado a Gaara y solo esperaban a que despertase.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Konan se encontraba parada delante de Madara, al parecer la explosión de Deidara no le había hecho nada, la mujer lo miraba con ojos desafiantes. Ella sabía lo que el líder de Akatsuki quería, pero claro nunca se lo daría. Miro el cielo con nostalgia y rogó porque sus "protegidos" (como había bautizado a los tres padres) estuviesen bien, sobre todo Deidara.

Madara simplemente miraba a la chica con el rostro inexpresivo, ambos sabían que esa batalla, determinaría el destino del mundo Ninja, ya que esa batalla determinaría quien se quedaría con el legendario rinegan.

_**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**_

Naruto se encontraba completamente cansado, sudaba a mares y tenia la respiración entrecortada. Miro a su lado y se encontró con una enorme caja de madera, suspiro, y miro delante de el encontrándose con un profundo agujero, el cual había cavado el mismo con sus manos.

Con la ayuda de varios clones, llevo la pesada caja y la dejo caer en el agujero para luego taparlo. Naruto miro el cielo y se dio cuenta que ya empezaba a amanecer, suspiro, al parecer había pasado toda la noche en eso, miro cerca de un árbol y se encontró con Kabuto sentado tranquilamente.

Al ver que Naruto ya había terminado el otro se acero y comento —"parece que este es el adiós"—el Uzumaki le sonrío. Luego de eso miro como el otro desapareció por completo en la lejanía.

Miro de nuevo la tumba de Deidara, y suspiro para mirar nuevamente hacia al árbol y se encontró con los cuatro bultitos, acomodados en la hierva. Suspiro y se pregunto —"¿Qué haría el con cuatro bebes?"— definitivamente tendría que encontrar a Gaara.

Hizo un Kage bushin y entre ambos cargaron a la cuatro bebes, seria mejor dirigirse a Suna inmediatamente,

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la aldea de la hoja se encontraba la Hokage sorprendida, mirando a las dos personas que se encontraban delante de su escritorio, ahí estaba Kankuro y Temari mirándola seriamente. La verdad era que ella nunca se espero que ellos llegaran tan pronto, vamos que el viaje de suna hacia konoha era de tres días, ella nunca se espero que los hermanos del ex –junchuriki llegaran en solo medio día y una noche.

Al parecer era verdad eso que decían de que cuando a una persona en verdad le importa otra, hace cosas hasta imposibles por ella.

"Bien, ¿nos va a decir donde esta Gaara?"

"Síganme"— se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia el hospital siendo seguida por los hermanos del paciente, cuando llego se encontró con Sakura, al parecer se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar que ellos —"Sakura, ¿Cómo sigue el paciente?"

"Muy bien, Gaara acaba de despertar y ya ha comido, al parecer no hay nada malo con el".

Llegaron a la habitación y al entrar se encontraron con el pelirrojo sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana —"¿Cómo te encuentras?"— se aventuro a preguntar Temari.

"Creo que bien".

"¿Cómo que crees?"— Kankuro se acerco a la cama, un tanto curioso al escuchar esas palabras.

"No se, tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué estoy en la aldea de la hoja?"—miro a Temari.

"te encontramos muy mal herido en esa pelea que tuviste con Uchiha Madara"— habló Sakura, Gaara la miro sin entender y pregunto:

"¿Cuál pelea con Uchiha Madara?"— todos se quedaron estáticos, como que Gaara no sabia que había sucedido.

"¿Cómo que cual pelea? La que tuviste, Gaara estuviste casi un año desaparecido"— habló Temari un poco preocupada.

No la recuerdo, la verdad después de la pelea que tuve con ese tal Kabuto no recuerdo absolutamente nada"— a todos se le dilataron los ojos, al parecer el joven de la arena sufría de amnesia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

_**Ohayo gosaimasu —Leisy aparece en un puff— heme aquí… he vuelto con otro extraño capitulo de este fic… bueno quiero primero preguntarles ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gusto todo menos la parte donde Deidara se despedía de su hija, no se siento que le falta sentimiento, pero es para lo que me dio mi imaginación… dejando eso de la sihh mate a Deidara y bueno Itachi lo estaba también, como les quedo, deje a mikaru huérfana… **_

_**Bueno una aclaración y es que en el próximo capitulo ya habrán pasado varios años (si haré un salto en el tiempo)… se me hace muy incomodo contar lo que pasara y la verdad no será interesante, así que me lo salte y dejare lo verdaderamente importante en flash back… bueno últimamente estoy durmiendo mucho para algo están las vacaciones, desgraciadamente no he hecho nada ni he salido para ningún lado.**_

_**A alguien me pregunto porque todos eran niñas, bueno eso es porque me gustan las niñas… sihh entiendo que si son niñas no ahí yaoi… pero si Yuri… aunque lamentablemente por mucho que me guste, no va a haber Yuri a menos que ustedes lo pidan claro… aunque la verdad no, nada de Yuri… el fic se quedara solo en yaoi. **_

_**LEISY SE DESPIDE… SAYONARA, ADIOS, GOOD BYE…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos. **_

Desclaimer: lo personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 15.

_**La molesta Uchiha menor.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Naruto despertó cuando escucho como una dulce y hermosa voz lo llamaba en sus sueños, al abrirlos levemente sus ojos se encontraron con otros ojos, igual de azules que los suyos los cuales le miraban fijamente, espantado se levanto de golpe pero en el proceso se enredo con las sabanas y callo al suelo.

Solo pudo escuchar una risa burlesca, se levanto del suelo lo mas rápido que pudo, miro la cama en la cual dormía minutos antes para encontrarse con una pequeña persona —"que bueno que despiertas, Papá"— Naruto simplemente suspiro, y se quedo mirando a la pequeña mocosa que lo había despertado de su tan traquido sueño.

De unos tres años de edad, hermoso y largo cabello de color negro, piel muy pálida y unos grandes y curiosos ojos de color azul profundo. La cual se encontraba sentada en la cama con una gran sonrisa —"¿Por qué me despiertas así Mikaru? Que te he dicho de espantarme".

"Pero es que te veías muy gracioso, murmando que querías ramen"— le sonrío.

"Murmurando, Mikaru, se dice murmurando –dattebayo"— Naruto intento corregirla.

La niña empezó a reír de manera alegre, Naruto frunció el seño definidamente debió dejar que Deidara le pusiera molestia porque esa muchachita era un dolor de muelas, al parecer había saco el "tierno" carácter de Deidara, mas sumado a la arrogancia de los Uchiha, además de un poco de el de el tomado por todos lo años juntos. Definitivamente una mala combinación.

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado en el aire al ver que la pequeña se miraba las palmas de la manos. Otra curiosidad de esa niña era que había sacado las mismas bocas que Deidara, eso se supone que no debía haber pasado, pero que iba a saber el ni que fuera genio, aunque la del pecho no la tenia.

Salio de la habitación en la que se encontraba, para llegar a una sala de estar, busco con la vista pero no encontró nada, cuando de repente se escucho un grito. Corrió rápidamente fuera del lugar. Y entonces vio a la procedencia de tan extraño ruido, otra niña de la misma edad que la primera, pero de largo cabello rubio, tres marquitas en las mejillas y unos grandes ojos de color negro.

"Diablos"— fue lo único que murmuro al ver que la pequeña se encontraba sentada en un charco de lodo riendo, mientras una niña la miraba con curiosidad. Esta a diferencia de la anteriores tenia el cabello de color rojo, una piel muy pálida y los ojos de color negro —"Hikaru ten cuidado con el…"— y antes de que pudiera decir nada la pequeña había sido jalada hacia el lodo.

"Lodo"— escucho un grito detrás de el para luego ver a una pequeña azabache correr y lanzarse sobre el lodo. Y entonces Naruto se pregunto deliberadamente ¿Qué había hecho el? ¿Acaso había sido un asesino en su otra vida?

Se acerco al charco y miro como las tres pequeñas mocosas jugaban en el, bueno dos de ellas ya que la pelirroja no hacia nada más que intentar levantarse del suelo, resbalándose cada vez y no lográndolo. Esto era observado por una dulce y tierna niña de cabello rubio igual al de Naruto solo que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Naruto la miro, esa niña le perturbaba un poco. Ella lo miro fijamente con el rostro inexpresivo. A Naruto inmediatamente le llego la imagen de un Sasuke mirándolo de la misma forma, se desencajo un poco ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Acaso dios, buda o lo que fuera que estuviera arriba lo odiaba? Si esa mocosa si era digna de llevar al apellido Uchiha, a pesar de ser su hija, y haber vivido con ella desde su nacimiento, no se parecía en nada a el, salvo el físico.

Pero después, las expresiones, la forma de ser, actuar y hablar eran completamente iguales a las de Sasuke. Grito mentalmente, vamos si ella nunca había conocido a Sasuke, entonces ¿Por qué diablos se parecía tanto a el? Y decir que le tenia un poco de terror era poco, esa niña lo asustaba y no es que fuera un cobarde, claro que no después de todo el era Uzumaki Naruto, próximo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja.

Si, aun tenia ese sueño de ser Hokage, vamos que ni aunque lo desterraran a un lugar oscuro del planeta, dejaría de lado aquel sueño, después encontraría la forma de volver a la aldea de la hoja, pero bueno por ahora le tocaba cuidar a la pequeñas enanas molestas.

Miro el lugar del cual había salido, era una pequeña y acogedora cabaña que se encontraba a mitad del bosque, ellos no vivían ahí, simplemente estaban de paso y en cinco días retomarían su camino nuevamente hacia su casa en el país de la ola. Naruto llevo a las tres pequeñas dentro para limpiarles el lodo, las miro, seguro tardaría un buen rato en ello.

Al ver que se encontraba sola la rubia suspiro, ¿Por qué será que a veces sentía que estaba completamente rodeada de idiotas? Miro a su alrededor y sin mas se adentro en el bosque, bueno a pesar de lo que dijera su padre, si había saco algo de el "su curiosidad" ella llegaba hacer muy curiosa y eso le había provocado problemas, bueno no tantos como a su hermana.

Camino durante un buen rato hasta que llego a un lugar del bosque que le llamo la atención, era tranquilo y estaba lleno de hermosas flores de distintos colores y había un pequeño lago, camino hacia el lago y remojo sus manos.

Escucho un ruido, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y no encontró nada, siguió mojando sus manos, al parecer estar tanto tiempo con sus hermanas la había vuelto paranoica —"oye tu "— al escuchar esa voz se levanto de un salto y miro con ojos desafiantes a la persona delante de ella.

Era alto, tenía una piel muy pálida como si tuviera tiempo que no saliera a tomar el sol, su cabello era de color negro y tenía un extraño corte con puntas atrás, pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran un par de vendas las cuales le cubrían los ojos. Levanto una ceja, al parecer estaba ciego.

"¿Quién es usted?´"

"¿Eso debería de preguntar yo?"

"Uhm, me llamo Mikoto, mucho gusto".

"Eso no me interesa"— dijo para luego caminar en sentido contrario y sentarse sobre una roca, al parecer a meditar, la rubia simplemente lo miro interesada y se acerco para sentarse a su lado —"vete"—le dijo cortante el Uchiha al sentir su presencia a su lado. Aunque la verdad era que esa niña le llamaba un poco la atención ya que tenía el mismo nombre de su madre, se llevo instintivamente sus manos a las vendas.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"No te importa"— ella lo miro curiosa no sabia porque pero ese sujeto le resultaba interesante. El silencio reino por varios minutos, eso llamo ahora la atención de Sasuke el cual miro a su acompañante, no sabia porque pero el chacra de esa niña se la hacia extrañamente familiar, en ese momento sintió ganas de poder verle la cara.

"Uchiha sasuke".

"¿Qué?"— ella lo miro sin entender.

"Así me llamo".

"¿Y que hace en un lugar como este?"

"Nada que te importe… sabes una cosa niña"— ella lo miro interesada —"preguntas mucho".

"Nunca me lo habían dicho"— comento de manera desinteresada, y entonces la curiosidad la invadió — "¿Por qué llevas esa venda en tu cara?"

"Eso no te importa"— Sasuke dirigió su vista a delante, y se extraño un poco al no escuchar nada mas salir de la boca de la chica. No sabia porque pero la presencia de esa mocosa, le hacia sentir relajado y tranquilo, su chacra le recordaba mucho a… ¡NO! Se grito mentalmente, porque después de tanto tiempo venia a recordarlo a él.

Mikoto miro como Sasuke llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y se mordía los labios, como si un recuerdo doloroso había invadido su mente. Al ver este decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo. Sin decir ni una palabra se levanto y se fue del lugar, ese sujeto le había parecido interesante.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la aldea de la arena, más específicamente en la oficina del Kazekage, Gaara se encontraba parado en la ventana, mirando la hermosa vista que le regalaba su aldea. Su vista se dirigió al montón de papeles que adornaba su escritorio y luego volvió nuevamente a la ventana.

Instintivamente llevo su mano a su vientre plano, no sabia porque pero desde hacia algunos años que tenia la sensación de que olvidaba algo, y al parecer alga muy importante. Aun recordaba como había despertado hacia no más de tres años en la aldea de la hoja sin recordar exactamente que lo había llevado a ese lugar.

Cuando le pregunto a sus hermanos, estos dijeron que no sabían nada del tema, que el había estado desaparecido durante todo un año. No sabia porque pero necesitaba saber que fue lo que le sucedió durante todo ese año, y el sabia que el único que tenia esa respuesta era Uzumaki Naruto según le había dicho Sai.

Pero para su desgracia Naruto se encontraba literalmente muerto, según había escuchado de sus hermanos el rubio había muerto en una gran explosión, el no estaba del todo seguro de eso, conocía demasiado a Naruto y sabia que no era tan fácil de matar.

El joven pelirrojo se encontraba completamente hundido en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro entraron a su oficina, los dos chicos lo miraban un poco preocupados, desde que Gaara había despertado se encontraba de cierta manera melancólico, como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante para el.

Ellos se preguntaron ¿y era posible que alguien que no recordara que era lo que había perdido se sintiese triste? Llamaron a Gaara el cual suspiro abatido y los miro esperando que dijeran algo.

"Gaara, tenemos que decirte algo importante"— se atrevió a hablar la rubia mayor —"según informes que llegaron hace pocos, Madara comenzó a moverse… no sabemos porque a tardado tanto para comenzar esa guerra que nos declaro hace tres años".

Y entonces informo Kankuro —"abra una reunió en la aldea de la hoja… tenemos que llegar dentro de tres días… al parecer la guerra esta por comenzar".

Gaara miro nuevamente hacia la ventana ¿Qué diablos planeaba Uchiha Madara?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**_

En la aldea de Konoha, mas específicamente en la torre Hokage se encontraban todos los Ninjas caminando agitados de un lado para otro. Tsunade, la cual se encontraba en su escritorio gruño de manera molesta.

Ellos estaban relativamente preparados desde hace tres años para una guerra, pero nunca esperaron que esto ocurriera de manera imprevista, en ese momento a la oficina de la Sannin entro Shizune cargando un montón de papeles —"Tsunade-sama, los kages de las demás aldeas acaban de confirmar su llegada, esta decidido la próxima reunión será en nuestra aldea… y aquí le tengo las nuevas listas de los Ninja que participaran en la guerra".

La rubia se dejo caer de manera pesada en su asiento, al parecer todo iba bien. Pero aun estaba preocupada, es verdad que Madara no tenia movimiento alguno desde hacia unos tres años y no estaba segura de porque, se apretó fuertemente las sienes intentando pensar.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió nuevamente pero esta vez la persona que entro fue una hermosa joven de cabellos de color rosa y de ojos verdes —"Tsunade-sama todo se encuentra preparado" — la rubia asintió, y la chica simplemente se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la voz de la Hokage la detuvo.

"Se que aun estas un poco triste por lo que paso hace tiempo Sakura".

"No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, se muy bien mi lugar como Ninja de Konaha… y aun confío en el no importa el tiempo que pase"— Sakura se cerro la puerta de un portazo.

La joven kunoichi se dirigió hacia su casa, es verdad que desde que Naruto había desaparecido ella había estado muy deprimida, y a pesar del paso de los años aun se encontraba de esa manera. Maldición, suspiro, desde ese día no podía dejar de sentir un gran resentimiento hacia Sasuke, pero no era odio. Sabia que para ella era imposible odiar al Uchiha, le tenía un gran cariño, después de todo el había sido su primer amor, y como dicen el primer amos nunca se olvida.

Ella sabia que Naruto tampoco hubiera podido odiar a Sasuke, el también sentía un gran cariño hacia el azabache, incluso en un momento de su vida tuvo la extraña idea de que esos dos se amaban. Se río al recordar ese pensamiento, ellos no se podían amar, y no por el hecho de que fueran hombres si no por el hecho de que eran Naruto y Sasuke y bueno ellos eran tan…ellos.

Se limpio las pocas lágrimas que habían inundado su rostro, al llegar a la puerta de su casa y se adentro en esta, camino por los pequeños pasillos y con una sonrisa en el rostro se detuvo delante de una puerta, para luego abrirla lentamente y adentrarse por esta.

Con su rostro analizo la habitación, era la habitación de un bebe, con un hermoso tapizado de ositos, muchos cojines y peluches rosados y una cuna en el centro. Se acerco a la cuna miro dentro, hay había un pequeño bebe de varios meses de nacido y de un hermoso cabello de color rosado.

"Hola, Natsu-chan… Mama ha vuelto"— dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, y como si la hubiera escuchado la bebe se removió un poco y abrió sus parpados mostrando unos ojos de color negro. Sakura sonrío y agarro a la infante en sus brazos, la aferro contra si y se deleito con el hermoso aroma.

Esto era lo que se sentía ser madre, se dijo. Sintió una gran dicha al darse cuenta de lo afortunada que era al poder sentir algo tan hermoso como aquello —"Sakura"— escucho como una voz la llamaba desde la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su gran amiga Ino, la cual siempre estaba hay para ella.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Hay una reunión, Tsunade-sama quiere a todos los Ninja de la aldea reunidos inmediatamente…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**_

Una niña rubia caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, la pequeña Mikoto se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar en el cual había estado el día anterior, no sabia porque pero esperaba encontrarse con el señor Sasuke en ese lugar, la verdad era que ese hombre le parecía muy curioso.

Cuando llego al lago, busco con la mirada al azabache y se sorprendió al encontrarlo parado a mitad del lago sobre la superficie de este, y lo que le sorprendía no era el hecho de que se encontrara parado sobre el agua, claro que no, después de todo su padre era un Ninja y el pequeño zorro que siempre lo acompañaba les había explicado a todas como era que funcionaba eso del chacra y de las técnicas Ninja.

No lo que le sorprendía era el hecho de que alrededor del azabache se podía ver una capa de energía, la cual se materializaba en forma de electricidad, eso llamo toda la atención de la rubia, así que eso era lo que llamaban el elemente rayo, debía de admitir que era fascinante, y lo que ocurrió después sorprendió mas a la niña. Sasuke blandió su espada con una maestría impresionan, y lanzo un rayo el cual dio contra un árbol el cual se vino abajo inmediatamente.

El Uchiha salio del agua, paso por el lado de Mikoto ignorándola completamente y se sentó en una gran roca, ella se acerco y se paro delante de el para luego decir —"¿quiero que me enseñe ha hacer eso?"

Sasuke simplemente pronuncio —"no".

"¿Por qué?"

"Nunca lograrías hacer una técnica como esa".

"Entonces explíqueme como se hace".

"No".

"Uhm… si lo hace prometo no volver a molestarlo" —dijo tranquilamente, Sasuke la miro, algo le decía que esa mocosa no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le explicara como diablos se hacia un _chidori_. Pero se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente matar a la mocosa? Después de todo el ya había matado a muchas personas antes, pero a pesar de no poder verla, el chacra que despedía esa chica le recordaba mucho al chacra de… ¡NO! Debía de dejar de pensar en ese idiota.

Sasuke suspiro —"bien te explicare como se hace… después de eso quiero que me dejes de molestar"— la rubia asintió sabia que no podía perder esta oportunidad, ese tipo parecía de las personas que no hablaban mucho. La niña se subió a la gran roca y se sentó al lado del azabache.

"La técnica que viste antes se llama _chidori nagashi_, es una técnica de elemente rayo… es muy poderosa, te are los sellos una vez, si no logras entenderlos es tu problema"— Sasuke salto de la roca y luego comenzó a hacer los sellos correspondientes de la técnica. Mikoto miraba atentamente las acciones del mayor, luego de hacer los respectivos sellos, Sasuke comenzó a juntar chacra en su mano derecha y ante la analítica mirada de su acompañante, una extraña técnica se formo en su mano, la chica levanto la ceja al ver la técnica la verdad no se parecía mucho a la anterior.

"Este es el _Chidori_"— continuo Sasuke —"el _chidori nagashi_ deriva de esta técnica, es una técnica de elemente rayo, rango A"—Sasuke se sentó nuevamente en la roca —"eso es todo… ahora vete y déjame en paz".

Mikoto miro al mayor con el seño fruncido, pero sin decir nada ser marcho del lugar.

Pasaron los días y la pequeña rubia iba a visitar a Sasuke todos los días pronto paso una semana, es decir, siete días. Ese día era en que Mikoto volvería a su casa en la aldea de las olas, así que como ultima cosa quería despedirse de Sasuke, la verdad era que ella no era muy sociable y a veces la tachaban de fría, pero el Uchiha le había agradado.

Cuando llego a la orilla del lago, busco con la mirada pero no encontró a nadie, espero por varios minutos pero el azabache nunca apareció, lo único que le quedo hacer fue volver a donde estaban su padre y hermanas, seguro estarían preocupados por ella.

Al llegar, a fuera de la cabaña estaban Naruto y las tres niñas preparado para irse —"bien, es hora de volver ¿están listas?"— pregunto el Uzumaki y las demás simplemente asintieron, y así las cinco personas se fueron caminando, antes de desaparecer la pequeña rubia no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, esperaba en algún momento volver a encontrarse con el tal Sasuke.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En ese momento Sasuke se encontraba en la cueva de Akatsuki, recostado en una cama y al lado de el se encontraba Madara, era ya el momento, el momento en el cual le quitarían los vendajes y por fin podría pobrar el poder de los ojos de Itachi. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se coloco en sus labios. Ya era hora el momento de destruir la aldea de la hoja y así restaurar el orgullo del clan Uchiha.

Madara comenzó a quitar las vendas, una vez libres de ellas Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, le molestaban un poco ya que tenia tiempo que no veía la luz del día, luego de varios minutos y una vez completamente acostumbrado a la luz no pudo mas que decir satisfecho —"excelente".

Se sentía fuerte, poderoso, invencible y estaba completamente seguro que con su nuevo poder podría destruir la aldea de la hoja y hacer sufrir a todos, lo mismo que su hermano sufrió, activo el Sharingan, era perfecto el mejor Sharingan que nunca había tenido. Miro a Madara ya era momento de comenzar la guerra.

Guerra de eso era de lo que hablaban los cinco Kages, todo se encontraba completamente listo, lo único que faltaba era el ataque del enemigo el cual indudablemente no les llegaría de sorpresa, después de todo estuvieron tres años esperando esta gran guerra que el mundo Ninja nunca había visto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

Naruto llego a la aldea de la ola, con una sonrisa miro el puente que llevaba su nombre y luego de eso se dispuso a cruzarlo, aun recordaba cuando había llegado ahí por primera vez, de eso hacia como tres años, cuando había intentado contactar con Gaara en la aldea de la arena. Aun recordaba con mucho rencor cuando cientos de Ninja lo habían perseguido ya que a el se lo consideraba un desertor, maldición ni siquiera pudo hablar con Gaara.

Naruto suspiro, pero lo que aun le extrañaba era que su pelirrojo amigo nunca había vuelto por su hija, no entendía porque después de todo el día que la pequeña nació el de la arena se veía de cierto modo feliz. Intento no pensar mas en el tema de Gaara, definitivamente ahora el consideraba que Hikari a pesar de no ser su hija biológica era su responsabilidad.

Luego de varios minutos caminando por la alegre y bulliciosa aldea de la ola, Naruto llego a una hermosa casa de estilo tradicional y se adentro en ella —"de vuelta"— fue lo único que murmuro al tocar el piso de madera de la vivienda.

Era una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, en la parte trasera tenía un hermoso jardín y un gran bosque la rodeaba haciendo que fuera solitaria y tranquila. Naruto comenzó a abrir todas las ventanas para dejar entrar la luz del sol, a el nunca le había gustado la oscuridad. Cuando termino de abrir las ventanas y las puertas, se dejo caer en el sofá.

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron, se encontraba un poco exhausto, quien decía que ser Ninja y padre a la misma vez era fácil mentía completamente, en momentos como esos era en los cuales extrañaba a la aldea de la hoja, ser una persona completamente desinteresada y que lo único importante era hacerse más fuerte y cumplir sus sueños.

El rubio salio de sus pensamiento cuando sintió como tiraban de su ropa, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una pequeña persona de cabello de color rojo —"Papá"— fue lo único que salio de los labios de la pequeña, el Uzumaki entendió inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina de la vivienda, luego de varios minutos volvió con cuatro biberones y tomo a la pelirroja en brazos.

Mientras bebía su leche, la pequeña se aferraba fuertemente a la camisa del rubio, Naruto sabía que eso podía traerle problemas en un futuro, porque claro en algún momento ella debería de volver con sus padres, y el extraño y fuerte apego que tenía con el aria de las cosas más difíciles.

Una vez hubo terminado Naruto despego el biberón de la boca de la pequeña, la cual se había quedado completamente dormida, así que decidió llevarla a su habitación, una vez la coloco dentro de su cuna, se dispuso a buscar a las otras tres, la verdad Mikoto no era tan difícil de tratar ya que era la mas tranquila de todas, pero a veces su miraba provocaba escalofríos.

Kushina, bueno se podía decir que ella era como el, como si todo lo que le faltase de Uzumaki a Mikoto había ido a parar hacia donde ella, aunque había momentos en los cuales se metía en grandes problemas. Y bueno Mikaru como decirlo era muy problemática, lloraba, maldecía y gritaba y eso que solo tenia tres años de edad, además de que desde que le había contado de Deidara, habia agarrado un extraño afán de aprender a hacer figuras de arcilla.

Definitivamente la vida de Naruto no resulto como el esperaba, pero no sabia porque la mas apegada a el era Hikari, bueno eso lo halagaba pero le preocupaba el momento en el cual la tuviera que devolver a sus verdaderos padres, conociendo a su pequeña como la conocía sabia que ese momento no seria nada fácil.

_**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**_

_**¡Holaaaaa! Ley-sama ha vuelto, si seguro llevare varios regaños por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero bueno es que estaba de vacaciones, tenia muchas cosas por hacer… bueno la verdad no hice casi nada, es que soy una vaga y una irresponsable…bueno este capi es algo extraño lo acepto y una cosa no pregunten de quien diablos es el hijo de Sakura porque no se los diré, había muchas cosas que les prometí y aun no la cumplo.**_

_**El próximo capitulo lo are mas largo, aclarare, y quizás reviva a itachi y Deidara… espero actualizar pronto… no prometo nada, no quiero que después digan que prometo y no cumplo… sayo espero que les guste el capitulo... espero que los personajes no me hayan salido muy occ intente hacerlo lo menos posible, ustedes dirán.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos. **_

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor, y yo solo los usos porque no tengo nada más que hacer.

Capitulo 16.

_**De vuelta en el lugar de donde Salí. **_

_**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**_

La Hokage miraba al grupo de Ninja que se encontraban delante de su escritorio, el cual consistía en Sakura, Kakashi, Neji y TenTen. Tsunade comenzó a informarles sobre la misión —"como bien saben, los he llamado para una misión rango A, la verdad es que no es muy peligrosa pero es bueno prevenir… necesito que se dirijan a la aldea de la ola, según informes se han visto a varios miembros de Akatsuki por esa zona… su misión solo consiste en investigar y recabar información, pueden marcharse".

Los demás asintieron y viendo que la rubia no tenía nada mas que decir se marcharon. Al ver que todos abandonaban la oficina la ayudante de la Hokage comentó —"¿cree que sea buena idea? Quiero decir, la guerra puede estallar en cualquier momento… y acaba de mandar a uno de nuestros mejores grupos a hacer una misión rango A".

La rubia suspiro y se dejo caer en el respaldo de la silla, entonces dijo con la voz un poco cansada —"lo se Shizune, pero me preocupa que pueda hacer Akatsuki en la aldea de la ola, ya que después de todo no es una aldea Ninja".

"Tsunade-sama, los kages de las demás aldeas acaban de marcharse"—habló un AMBU que apareció de repente delante del escritorio.

"Gracias por informarme".

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En un hermoso y tranquilo jardín el joven Uzumaki se encontraba meditando en completo silencio. Delante del chico había un pequeño estanque con peces y agua cristalina.

En ese momento de la casa salio una hermosa mujer de cabellos de color ámbar, piel morena y ojos de color púrpura, la cual grito con voz alegre —"¡Narutooo!"—se sorprendió un poco al verlo en posición de loto y con los ojos cerrados haciendo meditación. Entonces ella frunció el seño y mientras empujaba al rubio, haciendo que este cayera en el estanque, gritaba completamente furiosa —"¡Ya despierta, idiota!".

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ayumi-chan?"— se quejo el chico mientras salía del estanque tosiendo y todo mojado.

"Porque te quedaste dormido nuevamente mientras meditabas"—miro hacia un costado y pudo ver como un pequeño zorro dormía placidamente en el pasto, ante esto ella solo bufo —"al parecer bijou y junchuriki son iguales, unos completos vagos".

Naruto se dirigió hacia ella y con una gran sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla —"vamos no te enojes comigo, Ayumi-chan, solo descansaba un poco, y si yo también te quiero –dattebayo".

Luego de eso el rubio se adentro en la vivienda, dejando a la morena pensativa, ella se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta por la cual había entrado el otro y grito —"pero si no te he preguntada si me querías"— ella siguió al Uzumaki, cuando llego al lugar donde este se encontraba el rubio estaba solo en calzoncillos, pero como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo ella se recargo contra la puerta y con la voz mas calmada hablo:

"Solo vine a preguntarte que porque tardaron tanto en su misión, estuve preocupada"— ella se acerco y lo abrazo no importándole que estuviera en ropa interior y recostó su cabeza en el hombro.

El de ojos azules inmediatamente le devolvió el abrazo —"solo pasamos por un lugar antes de volver, no es para tanto"— el aferro sus manos a la cintura de la otra.

Ambos se quedaron así por varios minutos, luego ella aparto al chico de su persona, pero solo un poco sin desarmar el agarre —"bien te lo perdonare, solo porque hiciste bien tu misión, pero la próxima vez que te vallas o desaparezcas, me avisas, o te mato yo misma Uzumaki"—le sonrío, aunque al otro le recorrió un escalofrío el sabia que la otra hablaban enserio, muy enserio.

"Sabes pensé que alguien pudo haberte reconocido y ahora podrías estar preso o muerto"— dijo esto con las voz claramente temblorosa, luego de eso se soltó del agarre y salio de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada del otro, Naruto se coloco los pantalones pero antes de que se pusiera la demás ropa la chica se asomo por el marco de la puerta esta vez con una gran sonrisa, ella saco un gran fajo de billetes y se los lanzo al Uzumaki el cual los atrapo.

"Buen trabajo"— Naruto le sonrío y ella no pudiendo resistirse se acerco a el y le beso la mejilla —"Yo también te quiero, Naru"— y luego de eso se marcho dejando a un sonriente rubio.

Luego de vario minutos, un aun sonriente Naruto se dirigió hacia la cocina y agarro una caja de leche para luego bebérsela del mismo envase. Cuando de repente escucho un fuerte grito, la caja de leche se le callo de las manos y se derramo por todo el suelo, entonces escucho una voz condenadamente conocida —"ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?... Uzumaki Naruto".

Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente pero sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver que llevaba el sujeto detrás de el agarrado fuertemente entre sus manos —"Mikaru"— la pequeña azabache se movía intentando soltarse de las manos que la aprisionaban, una de las manos del sujeto se encontraba en su boca evitando que los gritos emitidos por la pequeña se escucharan.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, mientras una gran furia lo embargaba, materializándose como el chacra rojo del Kyuubi.

En ese mismo momento el pequeño zorro rojo que se encontraba en el jardín despertó al sentir el fuerte chacra demoniaco y corrió en su dirección —"Madara"— fue lo único que articulo al ver al Uchiha.

"Kyuubi, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos, estas libre y además ayudas a tu junchuriki".

"Maldito bastardo, eso que diablos te incumbe" —sonrío—"no creas que he olvidado lo de hace veinte años".

"Cosa del pasado, viejo amigo"— le resto importancia a las palabras del zorro.

"No soy tu amigo… ahora devuélveme a esa mocosa".

"Esta no es la única que me llevare"— detrás de el aparecieron los dos Zetsus los cuales llevaban a las demás.

La furia de Naruto aumento haciendo que detrás de el aparecieran dos colas de chacra del Kyuubi, sin esperar nada mas se aventó contra el enmascarado con clara intención de darle un puñetazo mientras gritaba —"devuélvemelas"— pero para su desgracia lo único que hizo fue atravesarlo.

"Saben la verdad nunca espere esto de Itachi"— habló Madara como si nada, ignorando la antigua acción cometida por el rubio mientras acercaba a la pequeña a su propio rostro y la miraba a los ojos fijamente —"¿Azules? ¿Por qué son azules?"— y entonces como si sufriera de una crisis de doble personalidad hablo con la infantil voz de Tobi —"podría decirle a Tobi quien es su Mami"— luego quito la mano de la boca, para que pudiera hablar.

Pero lo que la pequeña le respondió no tenia nada que ver con su pregunta, incluso el adulto se pregunto ¿Cómo diablos una niña tan pequeña tenia un vocabulario tan obsceno? —"Maldito mal nacido, no tienes derecho a tocarme, suéltame de una puta vez".

"Con que esta mocosa tiene carácter, ahora pequeña te exijo que me contestes lo que te pregunte… y por favor te pido que arregles tu vocabulario"— la pequeña azabache simplemente lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados sin saber siquiera que ese sujeto se trataba de uno de los mas grandes Ninja de la historia, dijo de forma calmada:

"Vete al diablo".

Madara simplemente levanto una ceja e hizo desaparecer a la niña frente a sus ojos y después siguiendo esa técnica desaparecieron los dos Zetsu —"¡NO!"— gritó al ver como sus pequeñas desaparecían frente a sus ojos y el no podía hacer nada.

"Bien Naruto creo que deberíamos hablar un poco sobre la verdad de Itachi, la aldea de la hoja y el clan Uchiha…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la aldea de Suna el joven Kazekage se encontraba en su oficina sentado en su escritorio, delante de el se encontraba un chico pelinegro leyendo un pergamino en voz alta —"¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?"— pregunto el pelirrojo con voz monótona y fría, deteniendo la lectura del otro el cual levanto la vista del papel para mirarlo fijamente y luego contestar:

"Creo que fue porque fui entrenado por AMBU raíz para no tener emociones y eso hace que no sepa actuar correctamente en varias situaciones"— el otro lo miró y Sai le sonrío como siempre lo hacia para luego comentar nuevamente de la forma mas normal del mundo –"pero eso no evita que crea que eres alguien muy sexy y adorable.

El otro se sorprendió ante esa declaración nunca se espero que Sai fuera a decir algo como eso, el pelirrojo iba a replicar pero el azabache lo callo con un beso, Gaara no se hizo del rogar y sin preguntar nada le devolvió el beso haciendo que se convirtiera en un beso completamente demandante y apasionado, Sai le mordió el labio inferior haciendo que el otro entreabriera la boca para luego meter su experta lengua en la húmeda cavidad.

Sus lenguas se movían con una sincronía y maestría asombrosa. Recorriéndose exquisitamente. En ese momento Gaara se pregunto ¿Cuándo Sai se había vuelto tan experto? Solo recordaba que una semana después de haber despertado en la aldea de la hoja y haber vuelto a Suna, el chico lo había tomado nuevamente con una extraña desesperación y necesidad que ni el mismo Sai entendía.

Cuando ambos vieron que la necesidad de respirarse se hacia mas grande se separaron y se miraron por largo rato a los ojos y entonces Gaara pudo percibir el sentimiento del amor que aunque ni él o el mismo Sai entendían, estaban seguras que sentían el uno hacia el otro.

Gaara sintió un fuerte dolor punzante en el estomago, pero su rostro permaneció completamente sereno y frío. El sentía un extraño sentimiento de preocupación, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el hecho de no recordar algo que su subconsciente le decía que era muy importante. Pero él sabia que el único capaz de darle la respuesta a todas sus dudas era Uzumaki Naruto.

Sai sin embargo a pasar de lo que el pelirrojo pensaba, siempre estaba muy atento a los diferentes tipos de reacciones de su pareja ¿o novio? Bueno eso no venia al caso ahora porque ha pesar de tener varios años juntos aun no sabían que clase de relación tenían… pero lo que le preocupaba era lo distraído que el otro estaba.

El silencio embargo por completo a la oficina, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era mas bien como un silencio reflexivo, pero el silencio desapareció cuando la hermana mayor del Kazekage entro a la oficina de un portazo. Sai la miro con su siempre sonrisa falsa y Gaara la miro con el rostro de siempre, aunque la verdad era que no estaba completamente feliz con la forma en la cual había entrado su hermana.

La rubia se acerco al escritorio, ignorando completamente ambas miradas que le dirigían los chicos, y el hecho de que al parecer estaba interrumpiendo algo importante —"Gaara la aldea de la hoja acaba de enviar un comunicado…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Mientras tanto Madara acababa de contarle la historia de cómo Itachi había sido utilizado por los altos mandos de Konoha para matar a todos los de su clan a Naruto el cual no podía creer lo que escuchaba. También le había contado un montón de cosas como, el nuevo objetivo de Sasuke, la verdad sobre el ataque del Kyuubi y otras cosas que tenían que ver con la aldea de la hoja.

El rubio sin embargo no lo podía creer, casi todas las cosas malas que habían pasado en su vida y la de Sasuke habían sido culpa del mal nacido de Madara, una fuerte rabia lo invadió por dentro, miles de vidas se habían perdido por culpa del maldito Uchiha y su maldita ansiedad de poder y deseo de venganza.

Completamente llevado por la ira, el contenedor se abalanzó contra el Akatsuki con un _Rasengan_ dispuesto a darle con toda sus fuerzas, pero el otro lo esquivo de forma fácil. El Kyuubi se mantenía al margen, no es que odiase al rubio y quería que lo mataran, pero el chico estaba descontrolado y como pasaba siempre que se enfurecía, el chacra demoniaco salía de su interior sin control.

Cuatro colas de chacra aparecieron haciendo que Naruto perdiera completamente su conciencia y el instinto demoníaco lo controlara por completo, el cuerpo de Kyuubi se deshizo y solo quedo un pequeño rastro de energía carmesí, la cual fue absorbida por el rubio.

Madara puso cara de satisfacción al ver lo que había logrado, una de las colas de Naruto lo ataco y el con una gran agilidad para nada acorde a su avanzada edad lo esquivo, el no era tonto y sabia que a pesar de su gran poder el no podría hacer nada contra el chacra del Kyuubi y el de Naruto combinado… bueno aun no podía hacerlo.

Sonrío de lado bajo la mascara y desapareció al momento de decir —"espero volvernos a ver pronto Uzumaki Naruto… Ha y no te preocupes que cuidare bien de tus pequeñas…"

Al ver que Madara se iba, el Uzumaki se puso completamente histérico, comenzó a gritar y hubo y una fuerte explosión de chacra la cual casi destruyó por completo la vivienda. Cuando ya el chacra de Naruto se tranquilizo el se encontraba muy herido, su ropa y piel estaban quemados y por su boca caía mucha sangre… algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se alejo del lugar arrastrando los pies lentamente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En otra parte de la aldea de la ola se encontraban un grupo de Ninja caminando de manera tranquila como personas normales, cuando sintieron una fuerte explosión de chacra, el cual Kakashi reconoció al instante —"el zorro de la nueve colas"—sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sin darle ninguna explicación a sus compañeros de misión salio disparado detrás del chacra.

Los demás no entendieron esa clase de reacción por parte de su líder, así que simplemente lo siguieron. Luego de varios minutos el hombre de cabello plateado se detuvo, ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Por qué ya no podía sentir la energía del zorro demoníaco? Los demás simplemente seguían confundidos y antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar varios pasos se escucharon detrás de ellos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta rápidamente pero lo que encontraron los dejos sin habla —"Na-Naruto"— los ojos de Naruto se enfocaron en sus antiguos amigos y les regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas para luego caer inconciente en la tierra.

Los ojos de la Haruno derramaban innumerables lagrimas al ver a su mejor amigo y al ver que se desmoronaba fue a auxiliarlo sin dudarlo ni un momento —"necesitamos llevarlo inmediatamente a la aldea, se encuentra muy herido"— sin esperar nada mas el Ninja copia lo cargo en sus brazos y luego todos se alejaron.

Cerca del lugar donde el equipo de Konoha se encontraba, en el mismo lugar en el cual había estado Naruto minutos antes. Una linda joven morena se acercaba por el bosque con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sin embargo sus ojos se desorbitaron y quedo completamente paralizada al ver que la casa estaba destruida.

Entro corriendo y busco por todos lados al contenedor y a las pequeñas pero no había ni rastros de el. Cuando llego al jardín se quedo mirando el estanque por varios minutos para luego golpear el suelo y fruncir el seño.

¿Quién diablos se había atrevido a tocar a SU Naruto? Porque si Naruto era de ella desde el momento en que lo conoció hacia ya dos años… con pasos decididos salio de la vivienda definitivamente quien se había atrevido a tocar al chico las pagaría y no seria para nada algo lindo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Horas mas tarde en la aldea de la hoja, mas específicamente en el hospital de Konoha se encontraba la rubia Hokage junto a los amigos del rubio, esperando al que susodicho despertara. La verdad es que fue una gran sorpresa para todos al saber que Naruto se encontraba vivo y que además estaba de vuelta en la aldea.

Eso había sucedido hacia varias horas ya, cuando el equipo liderado en esos momentos por Kakashi había entrado por la puerta de la entrada y había irrumpido tanto en la torre de la Hokage como en el hospital.

Todos se encontraban muy preocupados por su amigo rubio, después de todo según Tsunade el se encontraba muy mal. Todos se encontraban en el pasillo esperando a que Naruto despertara, un silencio sepulcral los invadía.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un grito el cual reconocieron al instante —"NARUTO"— todos entraron a la habitación encontrándose a un Naruto agitado y con claras intenciones de pararse de la cama. Al ver esto tanto Tsunade como Shikamaru se acercaron y lo detuvieron.

"Naruto no estas en condiciones de levantarte"—le dijo la rubia Hokage mientras lo volvía a recostar sobre la cama.

"No, necesito encontrarlas… Déjenme"— habló mientras intentaba empujar a la mujer sin éxito alguno, después de todo Tsunade era mucho mas fuerte que el.

"¿Encontrarlas? ¿A quienes?"— preguntó sin entender Ino.

Entonces el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba y quienes lo estaban observando, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana y como acababa de suponer se encontraba en la aldea de la hoja.

"Naruto, te encontramos en la aldea de la ola inconciente a mitad del bosque, tenias claras muestras de haber usado el chacra del kyuubi y además ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te desapareciste así hace tres años? ¿Por qué nos hiciste creer a todos que te encontrabas muerto?"

"Kakashi-sensei ¿Cómo me viene a preguntar esto ahora? Hace tres años huí de la aldea porque un grupo de AMBU me perseguían"— vio como el Hatake iba a hablar pero lo interrumpió —"no los culpo de nada, entiendo que me consideraran un peligro para la aldea al enterarse de que tenia contado con un desertor… y sabia que verme con Sasuke estaba mal pero aun así lo hice… así que le pido disculpas a todos, principalmente a ti abuela Tsunade".

"Na-naruto-kun tu… no tiene que pedirnos disculpas a… ninguno de nosotros después de todos fuimos nosotros los que te perseguimos"— esta vez la que se escucho fue la voz de Hinata la cual se encontraba escondida detrás de su primo Neji mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"Pero lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no volviste a la aldea Naruto? Sabias que si hablabas con la Hokage ella te daría un oportunidad de decir tus razones y quizás si estas fueran lo suficientemente buenas ella te dejaría volver a la aldea"— le explico Ino a Naruto pero este simplemente bajo la mirada.

No, el no estaba llorando, tampoco se arrepentía de haberse ido, sabia que el no tenia ninguna escusa para justificar sus escapadas casi todas las noches con Sasuke, además de que había otro problema y ese eran sus hijas. No definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber abandonado la aldea, bueno en parte si, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso se daba cuenta de que si nunca hubiera abandonado la aldea nunca se habría encontrado con Deidara y este seguro habría muerto.

"Pero, no tengo ninguna escusa, se que estaba mal que me viera con Sasuke pero ese era algo que no podía evitar, sabia que Sasuke nunca cambiaria y solo quise darme cuenta de eso en el momento en que me traiciono".

"¿Te traiciono?"— Preguntó Sakura confundida y acercándose a la cama.

"Si, fue el mismo día que se dieron cuenta de que me veía con el… ese maldito bastado intento matarme… y si no hubiera sido por que Kyubbi me ayudo no sabría que habría pasado conmigo… "— un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar.

"¿Kyu-kyubi te ayudo?"—Preguntó sin entender Shikamaru —"quieres decir algo así como curar tus heridas con su chacra ¿no?"

"No, Kyuubi me ayudo llevándome a un lugar seguro para que los AMBU y Sasuke no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia".

Nadie hablaba una gran tensión se podía sentir en el aire, las respiraciones de todos se detuvieron, entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de que nunca debió haber dicho que el zorro de las nueve colas había sido el que le había ayudado, después de todo sabia que las demás personas veían al zorro como una amenaza.

Entonces el Uzumaki recordó que aun no había ido a salvar a sus hijas, al ver que todos se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos se levanto de un salto y entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba mas nada además de su ropa interior, Naruto suspiro y miro a sus amigos lo cuales no habían reaccionado ante su acción.

"¿Dónde esta mi ropa?"

Hinata miro a Naruto de arriba hacia abajo y entonces se sonrojo fuertemente y cayo desmayada —"Hinata-sama"— Neji logro atraparla antes de que impactara con el suelo.

"Tenla Naruto"— Ino se la paso pero antes de que el rubio pudiera tomarla, Shikamaru la agarro.

"Espera Ino, Naruto, solo te dejaremos salir de la aldea si prometes no volver a huir y además nos dejaras ayudarte con lo que sea que necesites… somos tus amigos, así que ya es momento de que confíes en nosotros"— habló seriamente el Ninja de la sombras, Naruto lo miro fijamente y luego bajo la vista un poco apenado, es verdad se había alejado de la aldea sin antes averiguar su situación y sin pensar en los demás.

"Claro Shikamaru te lo prometo"—el rubio le sonrío como solo él sabia hacerlo, y Nara suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa y la ropa.

"Bien, será mejor que nos dirijamos a mi oficina para que Naruto me informe de todo"— Habló Tsunade, viendo como el chico terminaba de vestirse.

"Claro, dattebayo"— Naruto sonrío, pero entonces su vista recayó en la Haruno la cual había permanecido completamente callada desde que había dicho lo de Sasuke, la chica se encontraba con la vista en el piso y su cabello tapaba su cara, el Uzumaki se acerco a ella y pregunto —"¿te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan? Pensé que te alegrarías al verme de nuevo".

Sakura miro a Naruto el cual le sonrío, pero entonces paso algo que ninguno de ellos se espero, Sakura completamente furiosa golpeo a Naruto el cual salio volando por la ventana—"maldito Naruto te vas por tres años y me preguntas eso… que nunca pensaste en cuanto podría yo sufrir al pensar que habías muerto"— gritó completamente furiosa.

Todos se acercaron a la ventana —"¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto?"

"¡Si!... pero al parecer Sakura-chan sigue igual de violenta que siempre"— lo último fue algo que dijo para si mismo porque estaba completamente seguro de que si la de ojos verdes lo escuchaba le iría mucho peor.

"Jefe"— al escuchar esa voz y esa singular forma de llamarlo que nunca olvidaría se levanto y miro al que pertenecía ese llamado.

"Hola, cuanto tiempo chicos"— les sonrío a los tres jóvenes que se encontraban delante de el, de algunos catorce años de edad el equipo de Konohamaru se veía de verdad mas fuerte y responsable además de mas altos —"han crecido mucho".

"Tu también has cambiado jefe"— le dijo el nieto del tercero mientras sonreía.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto?"— escuchó un grito detrás de el pero esta vez la voz pertenecía a sus amigos. Y entonces ocurrió algo que el no esperaba Sakura se lanzón contra el abrasándolo fuertemente mientras derramaba innumerables lagrimas.

"Sakura-chan"— murmuró con una mirada un tanto triste.

Entonces escucho la voz de la chica —"Lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento… hace tres años pensé que te había perdido y que de verdad me había quedado completamente sola… bienvenido Naruto… te quiero".

"Yo también te quiero, Sakura-chan"— le devolvió el abrazo. Mientras esta escena era mirada por los otros los cuales se mantenían al margen sonriendo, el único que se atrevió a acercarse fue Kakashi el cual comento alegremente:

"Al parecer a mi siempre me olvidan, mira que despertarte he ignorarme completamente Naruto, ya veo que si sigue todo así mis alumnos terminaran olvidándose de mi".

"Kakashi-sensei, sabe que eso no es cierto, nosotros lo queremos"— y ambos lo abrazaron.

Luego de varios minutos y cuando por fin se separaron, se dispusieron a seguir a la rubia Hokage a su despacho y mientas caminaba por las calles de su antigua aldea, Naruto rogaba que sus hijas estuvieran bien, en realidad no estaba tan preocupado porque si algo malo les hubiera pasado ya la rana que siempre seguía a Kushina se lo abría informado.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Justo en ese momento, Madara y Kabuto se encontraban uno delante del otro, el segundo le pedía al primero que le dejase estar en su bando —"¿y porque crees que aceptaría?"

"Porque puedo hacer esto"— y justo en ese momento hizo sellos y después de la tierra salieron varios ataúdes, los cuales se abrieron y mostraron las figuras de varios de los Akatsuki que habían muerto.

El Uchiha simplemente sonrío —"trato hecho"— pero miro al antiguo subordinado de Orochimaru —"pero si intentas algo en mi contra inmediatamente me desharé de ti…"

El sharingan brillo fuertemente, al parecer esa seria una guerra muy entretenida.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sasuke se encontraba preparando para la batalla, no es que necesitara nada, pero ahora sin su equipo todo era mas difícil, estaba seguro de que no necesitaba a ese grupo de inútiles y cobardes, pero estaba seguro de que ellos hubieran servido de algo, sobre todo Karin.

Entonces le vino a la mente el día en que esos entupidos fueron capturados por la aldea de la hoja, esbozo una sonrisa ese mismo día se había desecho de ese desgraciado de Danzou, terminó y se fue caminando hacia la salida de la cueva, definitivamente vengaría a su hermano.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

En la aldea de la hoja, mas específicamente en la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban los amigos de Naruto, al cual la rubia le iba a hacer varia preguntas antes de todo —"¿y dime Naruto que es lo que necesitas?"

La mirada del contenedor se volvió desafiante y decidida —"necesito encontrar a Uchiha Madara"— al escuchar eso todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¿Y porque necesitas encontrarlo?"

"Solo puedo decirles que ese mal nacido y desgraciado se llevo algo muy importante para mi y necesito recuperarlo lo mas pronto posible".

"Bien, pero como la guerra esta por comenzar no podemos darte un equipo y que salgas a buscarlos… oye Naruto deberás aprender a controlar los poderes del Kyuubi"— El rubio agilizo el oído —"el único junchuriki, a parte de ti claro, que Akatsuki no a capturado se encuentra en la aldea de las nubes, podrías ir y decirle que te enseñe, el es uno de los pocos junchuriki que han logrado controlar a sus bijus".

Al escuchar eso la mirada de Naruto se volvió decidida, no es como si el necesitase controlar a su biju, pero la verdad es que aun no sabia contralar bien el poder del kyuubi —"¿Cuándo partimos?".

"Hablare con el Raikage, seguro que podrás hacerlo dentro de dos días… ya se pueden marchar… Sakura lleva a Naruto a su apartamento".

"¿Mi apartamento?" —Pregunto confundido.

"Si, si supieras Sakura nunca perdió la confianza de que estuvieras vivo, así que se hizo cargo de pagar la renta, alegando que algún día podrías volver".

El junchuriki del Kyuubi le sonrío a la medico Ninja la cual se encontraba levemente sonrojada, al ver como Tsunade la había delatado delante de todos —"Gracias, Sakura-chan".

Luego de eso casi todos salieron de la oficina de la Hokage solo quedando, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru Y Kakashi, los cuales se encontraban muy serios —"Ahora si Naruto, dime exactamente ¿que fue eso tan importante que te quito Madara?" —exigió la Hokage completamente seria.

"No se lo diré, pero créame es algo muy importante"— Ninguno dijo nada, todos sabían que Naruto no les diría nada hasta que quisiera o hasta que pudiera.

Tsunade suspiro, al parecer ese chiquillo seguía igual de terco que siempre —"Pueden marcharse".

"Muchas gracias, abuela Tsunade".

Sakura y Naruto caminaban por la aldea de hoja uno al lado de el otro completamente en silencio, Naruto se encontraba recordando lugares y personas, las cuales pasaban por su lado y lo miraban sorprendidos, algunos hasta se caían de la emoción, o simplemente chocaban con algo al quedarse distraídos mirando al chico.

Cuando el rubio ya se había cansado de el silencio que se había formado entre la Haruno y el decidió hablar —"Sakura-chan ¿y dime que has hecho estos últimos tres años?"

La chica puso pose pensativa y comenzó enumerando las cosas que para ellas tenían relevancia —"no he hecho mucho, he estado entrenando, ayude a Kakashi-sensei a conseguir una cita, me case hace un año, tuve una hija…"— se detuvo por varios minutos para ver si se le había olvidado algo pero al darse cuenta que no, continuo —"y ya eso es todo".

"¿Cómo que todo?"— El otro se encontraba sorprendido —"porque no me habías dicho que tenías una hija y que te habías casado ¿con quien te casaste? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Cálmate Naruto que así pareces mas novio celosos que mi amigo".

"Es que me preocupo por ti, Sakura-chan, no quiero que nadie venga a hacerte daño"

Sakura sonrío, definitivamente Naruto nunca cambiaria —"Si, es una buena persona, no creo que me vaya ha hacer daño, lo conoces".

"¿Pero quien es? Me estoy desesperando -dattebayo"

"No te preocupes por eso, bueno vamos a tu departamento, tengo mucho que no voy a ese lugar así que debe estar hecho un basurero".

"Claro que no, Sakura-chan primero quiero conocer a tu hija".

"Bien la iré a buscar tu adelántate, que te alcanzo haya" —dijo mientas tomaba otro camino.

Al ver que Sakura se encontraba completamente lejos, la sonrisa que minutos antes tenia Naruto se desvaneció, dejando una mira triste y melancólica. Muchas preguntas que previamente tenía en su mente se materializaron nuevamente ¿Cómo estarían sus hijas? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Ese hijo de puta les abría hecho algo?

Su preocupación crecía a cada minuto que no sabia nada de ellas, la verdad era que nunca se había separado tanto tiempo de ellas, solo esperaba poder salvarlas porque sino estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La chica de cabello rosado caminaba en dirección contraria a la que había ido Naruto, en ese momento tenia un rostro serio y preocupado y al igual que Naruto ella se hacia muchas preguntas, pero a diferencia de él sus preguntas eran ¿Qué abría hecho Naruto en todos esos años? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debía de recuperar? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entre el y Sasuke-kun?

Todas esas preguntas tenían a Sakura al borde de un colapso, pero también se sentía feliz, por fin había vuelto a ver a Naruto, porque a pesar de lo que todos decían ella sabia que Naruto seguía con vida, no por nada lo había visto esa ultima vez en la aldea de la lluvia hace tres años.

Y ahora que Naruto estaba de vuelta en la aldea, ella no se sentía tan mal, porque esta vez de verdad ayudaría a Naruto, a Sasuke y a su equipo, no solo seria un estorbo, esta vez ella seria la que utilizaría su poder para proteger a su equipo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Cuando Naruto entro a su antigua vivienda estaba preparado para todo, o eso creía el. Porque él estaba conciente de que habían pasado mucho tiempo y que seguro eso estaría vuelto un verdadero chiquero y que incluso abría cosas raras moviéndose.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que todo se encontraba completamente limpio y reluciente, se pregunto ¿quien abría sido? después de todo Sakura le había dicho que ella tenia tiempo que no iba a ese lugar.

Recorrió el apartamento completo, lo cual verdaderamente no le llevo mas que unos minutos para después detenerse delante de una foto, se quedo mirándola por varios minutos completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, esa foto era la del equipo siete en ella aparecían Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke y el. Le llegaron muchos recuerdos algunos dolorosos y otros felices, luego de eso coloco la foto nuevamente en su lugar para seguir revisando el lugar para ver si todo se encontraba en su lugar.

Sin embargo detrás de la ventana, se encontraba tres jóvenes respirando agitadamente y con las manos en el pecho, ellos eran el equipo de Konohamaru.

"Eso estuvo cerca"— comentó el nieto del tercer Hokage.

"Si, demasiado cerca"— Hablo la chica.

"Fue bueno mandar esos _bushin_ al hospital porque si no, no nos abríamos enterado de que naruto-niichan venia hacia acá"— Konohamaru se dejo caer mientras suspiraba.

Recordando como los amigos del chico rubio le habían pedido, cuando este se encontraba en el hospital claro, que limpiara la casa de este para que el pudiera quedare ahí y ellos como grandes amigos de Naruto aceptaron de inmediato.

"Bien, es hora de irnos"— habló el castaño mientras se iba corriendo siendo seguido por los otros.

Sakura llego al apartamento y se quedo sorprendida al igual que Naruto al ver que todo estaba limpio, busco al rubio y lo encontró en la cocina buscando entre las alacenas, las cuales se encontraban claramente vacías.

"Creo que tendremos que ir de compras después"— Naruto la miro y se dio cuenta del bultito que llevaba en sus brazos, Sakura al ver que Naruto miraba a la bebé se la paso —"su nombre es Natsumi, va a tener pronto ocho meses".

Naruto la cargo con toda la delicadeza posible después de todo sabia que los bebes eran muy frágiles, y la miro, era muy linda, tenia una piel muy pálida al igual que Sakura, sus ojos eran grandes con un puntito negro que era la pupila y su cabello era rosado como el de Sakura solo que un poco mas claro.

La bebé, la cual se encontraba despierta, le sonrío y estiro sus bracitos hacia el –—"al parecer le agradas"— comentó Sakura mientras miraba como su bebe apretaba uno de los dedos de Naruto el cual el mismo le había dado —"sabes Naruto creo que serias un gran padre".

"¿Crees eso Sakura-chan?"

"Si, completamente segura" —sonrío— "ya quiero ver el día en el que te busques una novia y piense en tener una familia, no puedes estar toda tu vida solo preocupándote por Sasuke, además de ser Hokage debes de tener otros sueños y aspiraciones".

Naruto se quedo mirando a la bebe y se dijo que era verdad todo lo que la chica, el no podía pasar la vida detrás de Sasuke (y no es como si lo hiciera) debía de pensar en otra cosa, pero debía de admitir que en eso momentos lo mas importante era tener a sus hijas con el.

La bebe le sonrío y el le devolvió la sonrisa para luego poner mirada seria, definitivamente recuperaría a sus hijas, porque nadie se metía con Uzumaki Naruto.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Abrió los ojo al sentir la fuerte luz del sol, cuando pudo acostumbrar su vista a la luz miro todo a su alrededor y no pudo creer de que se trataba, ESTASBA VIVO, busco con la mirada al causante de todo eso y lo diviso delante de el junto a otro hombre.

Los reconoció a los dos al instante Kabuto y Madara, frunció el seño ¿Qué estarían planeando esos dos?

Miro a su lado y se sorprendió al encontrarse con varios de sus antiguos compañeros, estaban Kakuzo, Nagato, Sasori y… Deidara, su vista se quedo completamente congelada al ver el cuerpo del rubio.

¡Qué diablos, al parecer habían usado la técnica de resurrección del mundo impuro! Con que eso es lo que planeaba Madara revivirlos a ellos para que hicieran el trabajo sucio nuevamente.

Necesitaba pensar un plan para salir de esa en la que se encontraba, aunque fuera, sellando el mismo su propio cuerpo pero debía de detenerse tanto a el como a los demás. Miro a Deidara y cuanto no dio por que el rubio lo mirase, que supiera que a él le había dolido la forma en la cual habían terminado las cosas entre ellos.

Pero el rubio debía de saber que Sasuke, su hermano menor era lo mas importante para el, y que ningún amorío clandestino con nadie cambiaria eso. Miro al rubio el cual se encontraba con la vista fija en el frente como los otros, y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de tocarlo, pero sabia que nunca podría hacerlo ya que el rubio lo odiaba, y de eso estaba seguro porque se lo había dicho muchas veces.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

**_Hola a todos ^^ leisy-sama esta de vuelta, mas que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por mi tardanza, pero como mis vacaciones se terminaron tengo que ir a la escuela y últimamente me han estado bombardeando con tarea, otra cosa es que en mi casa no había inversor y no tenia luz o energía eléctrica (es todo lo mismo) así que ya me entiende. _**

**_Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué les pareció? Se que en el anterior capitulo hubo muchas faltas ortográficas pero intentare arreglarlas y subirlo de nuevo… y si ven una falta de cualquier tipo por favor háganmelo saber que no me molestare… _**

**_Bien espero que no me maten con lo que ha pasado, he esta pensando en el final del fic y créanme ya tengo dos opciones que son las mas destacadas en una muere uno de los chicos, no diré quien, y la otro es mas graciosa y termina con un final feliz, bueno mas o menos... a mi en lo general me gustan los finales que me sorprendan así que quizás los sorprenda con otra que no sea ninguna de estas opciones. _**

**_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS… ^^_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos **_

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo vengo y con mala ortografía hago que hagan cosas estúpidas.

Capitulo 17.

_**Empieza la guerra.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en la aldea de la hoja, todo se encontraba en completa calma, por las calles de la aldea un rubio caminaba con una sonrisa mientras era saludado por todas las personas que lo veían, cuando Naruto llego a la entrada de la aldea se encontró con el equipo que se suponía lo escoltaría a la aldea del rayo.

"Hola, Naruto, ¿listo para el viaje?"— le pregunto un sonriente Yamato.

"Buenos días, Yamato-taicho, cejudo-sensei y…"— la verdad es que no sabia el nombre del tercer hombre que se encontraba en ese lugar, al ver esto el otro se presento:

"Mi nombre es Aoba, mucho gusto, Naruto"— Naruto le sonrío como siempre.

"Bien ya que estamos todos es tiempo de par… "

"¡Espera, Naruto!"— Se escucho la voz de Sakura la cual llego corriendo —"no quería que te fueras sin antes despedirme"— la de cabello rosado abrazo al de ojos azules —"adiós Naruto, espero que te vaya bien en tu entrenamiento".

"Claro que me ira bien, Sakura-chan… daré todo de mi, pronto veras que llegare siendo el Ninja más fuerte de la aldea"— Sakura sonrío al ver la determinación con que su compañero de equipo decía eso.

"Eso espero, porque yo también entrenare, para que cuando llegue la guerra poder ser la mejor Ninja medico y poder salvar muchas vidas".

"Sakura-chan, no te preocupes por eso, tú ya eres la mejor Ninja medico –dattebayo"— Ambos sonrieron y luego de darse un nuevo abrazo Naruto se marcho, Sakura se quedo mirándolos, hasta que se alejaron tanto que se perdieron de su vista.

"Sakura"— se escucho que una voz la llamaba detrás de ella.

"Si"— y luego se marcho con los ojos llenos de determinación, determinación que había conseguido gracias al entusiasmo y las palabras de Naruto.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

Todo estaba en completo silencio, miles de Ninja en ese momento se encontraban reunidos en un solo lugar, todos Ninja de diferentes aldeas, colores, edades y habilidades, unidos todos para lograr un único fin, la victoria en la guerra que se avecinaba. En lo alto de una roca se encontraban los cinco capitanes de escuadrón:

El general del país del hierro Mifune, Hatake Kakashi junin de la aldea de Konoha, Sabako no Gaara el Godaime Kazakage, Kitsuchi del país de la roca y Darui del país del rayo. Kakashi le lanzo una mirada al Kazekage y le dijo que dijera algún discurso para ayudar a calmar a los demás, después de todo además de ser el comandante del escuadrón cuatro, era también el comandante general de la armada shinobi.

Pronto las palabras del pelirrojo se escucharon, todos estaban completamente atentos, había diferentes tipos de mirada sobre el joven Kazekage, algunas de admiración, otras de desconfianza, pero todos lo miraban a él, cuando el discurso termino nadie dijo nada más, las miradas de desconfianza desaparecieron y un grito le hizo entender a Gaara que todos estaban con él.

Temari sonrió al parecer su pequeño hermano menor estaba creciendo y se había convertido en un gran líder. La Junín de la arena miro a la persona que estaba a su lado, la cual en ese momento se quejaba de casi todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, suspiro, no estaba tan segura de si podía confiar igual en Nara Shikamaru, ella sabia que él era un gran Ninja y que nunca dejaría atrás a sus compañeros, pero al parecer su motivación y espíritu de trabajo no eran muy altos.

Muchos de los que se encontraban en ese lugar tenían miedo, sobre todo aquellos que aún no habían experimentado la guerra, aquellos que nunca habían sufrido la muerte de ningún ser querido, los que no sabían a que atenerse ante el campo de batalla. Pero a pesar de eso se encontraban en ese lugar dispuestos a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa para salvar al mundo Ninja.

Tsunade sonrío al igual que el Raikage, después de largos tres años eso por fin estaba a punto de empezar, lo único que se preguntaban los kages y muchos de los shinobis que sabían cuando fue la declaración de la guerra, era ¿Por qué Uchiha Madara había tardado tanto para empezar eso?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

Para Naruto las cosas iban un poco mejor, luego de un largo viaje en barco y de conocer a un gran calamar gigante y a un pulpo que se convertía en hombre, por fin había llegado a su destino, el cual no había resultado ser como se lo esperaba. Al momento de conocer al junchuriki del ocho colas tuvo la ligera sospecha de que él y el pulpo de una profecía que le había dicho el sapo sabio estaban conectados.

"No es que estén conectados mocoso, él es el pulpo de esa profecía"— se escucho la voz del nueve colas. Naruto se sorprendió un poco, no había escuchado al Kyuubi desde que Madara los había atacado y eso lo tenía un poco preocupado, no es que fuesen los mejores amigos pero hablaban de vez en cuando sobre cosas importantes.

"Mocoso, deja las idioteces, te ordeno que vayas a salvar a mis pequeñas"— la voz del demonio se escuchaba moleta y hastiada, Naruto suspiró sabia que lo único que le importaba al Kyuubi eran las niñas, el estaba seguro de que si ellas no existieran el zorro ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra.

Suspiro nuevamente, pero aún tenían un serio problema, cuando Naruto intentaba utilizar el chacra del otro, siempre perdía el control y eso era algo que ni el zorro sabia como controlar, se acerco al hombre musculoso que se encontraba como meditando, según una profecía y la abuela Tsunade el podría ayudarle a controlar el poder del Kyuubi —"Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y te pido que me entrenes"— vio como el otro volteo la cabeza y lo miro fijamente por varios minutos para luego mirar nuevamente al frente.

El jinchūriki del Hachibi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, así que ese era el famoso Uzumaki Naruto aquel que había salvado su aldea y que había desaparecido por tres años. El de verdad que lo admiraba, después de todo había logrado lo que él no, escaparse de su aldea y vagar por donde quisiera por tres años, un sueño que él tenia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo miro nuevamente, ciertamente la mirada que tenia en ese momento le gustaba, pues no veía ninguna muestra de duda, se levanto y le extendió su puño —"chócalos"— el rubio sin embargo no entendió ¿Qué quería el tipo pulpo con eso? Pero sin saber muy bien porque choco su puño cerrado con el del otro —"Bien es tiempo de entrenar porque el tiempo se nos va a acabar…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba en una habitación esperando, según Madara, solo tenia que esperar unas horas hasta que sus nuevos ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, la habitación no era grande, es más simplemente tenia una cama en una esquina y una gran ventana, se froto los ojos fuertemente, de verdad que le picaban un poco.

Se recostó en la cama y se quedo pensativo, recordando varias cosas que le habían pasado años atrás, no lo de su clan, no lo de Itachi, no lo de la aldea de la hoja. No, en ese momento se encontraba recordando a una persona que fue muy importante para él, su mejor amigo-rival-compañero-hermano-amante Uzumaki Naruto.

Sí, ese rubio revoltoso que con sus propias manos había matado años atrás, suspiro, todo debía de ser por el bien de su venganza contra la aldea de la hoja, eso era lo único que le debía importar.

Sin embargo en otro lugar más específicamente cerca del campo de batalla se encontraba Kabuto y su ejercito de zombies —"Deidara y Sasori ustedes entraran primero, empezaremos con explosivos y trampas"— ninguno dijo nada simplemente asintieron, no le quedaba de otra.

Itachi tenia su vista clavada en el rubio, aquel mismo rubio que lo había cuidado y al cual había tomado muchas veces en la oscuridad de la noche. Le dolía, de verdad le dolía verlo siendo utilizado, que lo utilizaran a él era una cosa pero a Deidara era una completamente diferente. Y lo peor de todo era que el otro ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de voltear a verlo, él sabía que Deidara era muy rencoroso y las cosas que él le hizo no eran fáciles de perdonar.

Los ojos de Itachi se cerraron, en su vida había cometido muchas estupideces pero de ninguna se lamentaba tanto como esa. De repente vio como Deidara y Sasori desaparecían en el cielo en un ave de arcilla.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el entrenamiento de Naruto había comenzado, pero el rubio no se sentía para nada diferente, había hecho todo lo necesario para poder controlar al Kyuubi pero al final nada, estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer y el tiempo se le acababa, de repente los ojos azules cambiaron a un color rojo —Mira tú, jinchūriki del Hachibi deja ya estas idioteces, lo único que necesitamos es arreglar el sello.

"Sigues siendo igual de terco que siempre"—se escucho una voz que el bijou reconoció de inmediato —"si no confías plenamente en tu jinchūriki nunca vas a poder controlar ese lado tuyo".

"Calla, miserable Ocho colas, arregla esto pronto o nos dirigiremos al campo de batalla sin importar nada, ya no puedo esperar más tiempo, además no quiero confraternizar más de lo que ya lo hago con este detestable ser humano"—se quejo el kyuubi.

El otro bijuu suspiró aunque los humanos nunca lo supieron o no quisieron saberlo, antes de ser encerrados dentro de jinchūriki ellos Vivian libres por el mundo, y algunos se llevaban bien como familia, incluso podían llegar a enamorarse unos de otros. Lo único que no cuadraba en eso era la molesta actitud del Kyuubi, en algún momento de la historia él había perdido todo el interés en la raza humana e incluso en sus hermanos bijuu eso los había llevado a todos a muchos conflictos, sobre todo al Ichibi y al Kyuubi.

Lo pensó por varios minutos, ¿Qué podía pasar con el joven Uzumaki? Después de todo habían intentado todo y nada había resultado, es como si hubiera algo en su interior que hacia que el poder del Kyuubi solo liberara su parte negativa —"Naruto-kun, ¿Qué tipo de sello tienes?"

"Uno de ocho trigramas"

"¿De verdad? Sorprendente es incluso más fuerte que el que yo tengo"— comento Killer Bee apoderándose momentáneamente de su cuerpo, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por su bijuu:

"Interesante" —lo pensó—"Naruto tienes la llave del sello" —el rubio asintió— "Es tiempo de que te enfrentes al Kyuubi…"

"¿Enfrentarme?" —el rubio no entendía eso, ¿Como que enfrentarse? El Kyuubi no le caía mal.

"Solo has lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien"—escucho la voz del Hachibi, suspiro, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿De verdad se enfrentaría al Kyuubi? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Podría ganarle? Sus ojos mostraron determinación. No, no podía darse por vencido luego de llegar tan lejos, dudar no era una opción. Después de todo Uzumaki Naruto nunca retrocedería a su palabra y había prometido que lo lograría y salvaría a todos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

El campo de batalla en ese momento era un completo desastre, miles de Ninja luchando para ganar la batalla, miles de Ninja que no estaban dispuestos a caer ante el enemigo formidable que se les enfrentaba. Algunos ya habían muerto pero eso no era impedimento para que no se encontraran los demás luchando en su máximo potencial.

Uno de los equipos que en ese momento se encontraba más ocupado era el equipo de Shikamaru el cual se enfrentaba al que alguna vez fue su sensei, Azuma era fuerte y sabia todas sus habilidades pero eso no les impedía llevar cierta delantera. La mirada que en ese momento adornaba el rostro de Shikamaru era una que nunca se había visto, para sorpresa de Ino y Chouji el chico ya no suspiraba, ya no se quejaba y aunque sonara muchas más sorprendente hacia rato que no había dicho "Que problemático" frente a la situación.

Otros se encontraban descubriendo cosas de personas del pasado, ese era el caso del joven Kazekage el cual se encontraba con su padre charlando, aunque pareciera sorprendente, el hombre que alguna vez quiso matarlo se encontraba frente a el contándole cuan grande había sido el amor de su madre hacia él.

Algunos ya habían terminado con varios enemigos, tal era el caso del escuadrón de emboscada, Kankuro había derrotado de manera sorprendente a Akasuna No Sasori y también se había encargado de Deidara el cual se encontraba encerrado en una de sus marionetas. Sai se encontraba derramando lagrimas, algo que el nunca pensó que volvería a ver, mirando fijamente el lugar donde había desaparecido su hermano.

Del otro bando había dos cuerpos que se movían lentamente hacia el campo de batalla, eran dos de los Ninja más poderosos de Akatsuki. Nagato e Itachi, el primero se encontraba recargado del segundo ya que no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para caminar solo. Ambos charlaban sobre diferentes cosas, sorprendentemente ellos tenían una idea muy parecida respecto a la paz.

Todo iba considerablemente bien en el campo de batalla, cuando la noche llego, los de la alianza shinobi habían perdido a casi la mitad de sus soldados, pero no todo era tan mal como se oía pues el enemigo también había perdido a la mitad de sus tropas. Parecía una batalla interminable, la luna iluminaba el cielo en ese momento, y habían tenido una pausa no acordada en las batallas.

Neji se encontraba muy herido, pero sabía que ni por esa pausa debía de dar señal para que los emboscasen, no importaba que, incluso si se estaba desangrando nunca dejaría su puesto de trabajo. Kiba sin embargo se encontraba intentado convencer al Hyuuga de que se encontraba muy mal y que debía de ir a donde los médicos para que lo revisaran, pero el terco Hyuuga no quería siquiera pensar en dejar el campo de batalla. Pero si Neji se encontraba en el campo de batalla entones, ¿Por qué había otro Neji dirigiéndose al campamento?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Bien, debía de admitirlo, nunca creyó que iba a ser fácil, pero ya eso era demasiado, sus brazos sangraban, se encontraba cansado y estaba seguro de que eso no era nada físico, después de todo se encontraba dentro de su mente luchando con un zorro de nueve colas gigante.

Los ojos del zorro eran muy diferentes, en ves de su color rojo y forma afilada habitual se encontraban negros y un punto blanco era lo que parecía ser la pupila, y miraba a Naruto de forma amenazante.

Naruto decidió hablar un poco, el silencio, el cual había comenzado desde que había entrado ahí lo tenia completamente malhumorado —"Kyuubi, ¿Se que debes estar molesto? Ser encerrado ha de ser muy triste, pero debes intentar ser más positivo… solo quiero ser tú amigo".

¿Amigo? Amigo, Amigo esa palabra zumbo en la mente del demonio una y otra vez taladrando su interior de forma dolorosa, el Kyuubi muy en el fondo no era un ser malvado, solo que las constantes luchas, maltratos y trato por parte de las personas, lo habían hecho ser así. Porque no importara quien fuera, todos lo trataban como si fuera un simple ser vacío, un objeto para tener más poder y que no necesitaba nada más, un ser no pensante.

Miro al mocoso que se suponía era su jinchūriki, hacia años (justo cuando nacieron las gemelas) que ambos habían hecho una tregua, el zorro solo quería estar cerca de ellas, no sabia porque pero sentía que esas niñas eran diferentes a las demás personas. Sabia que había algo que lo unía de una forma más profunda a Naruto que a cualquier otro jinchūriki que había tenido, sabia desde hacia años que ese mocoso era diferente.

Sintió una fuerte oleada de chacra, rápidamente sus ojos cambiaron, el conocía ese chacra era SU chacra pero, ¿Quién más a parte de él y el mocoso podían tener ese tipo de chacra? Miro a Uzumaki Naruto de manera retadora, pero él no se inmuto simplemente le dirigió una mirada de completa decisión al parecer llevaría eso hasta el final.

Naruto se encontraba con sus ojos azules puestos en el zorro, se encontraba cansado sí, pero no se daría por vencido, eso nunca. De repente sintió un punzante dolor en el estomago, se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras escupía un poco de sangre, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miro al Kyuubi y se sorprendió al ver que este se encontraba diferente, una fija capa de una extraña energía de color negro lo rodeaba, Naruto escucho la voz del Pulpo de ocho colas en su mente.

"¡Eso es! Eso es lo que impide que el chacra circule normalmente"— el rubio miro al zorro, mientras llevaba una mano a su estomago, dolía, de verdad que dolía mucho, bajo su vista hacia su estomago y se sorprendió al ver que el sello se estaba deshaciendo, la tinta del sello bajo por su cuerpo y este (el sello) desapareció. Se sorprendió, eso había sido lo mismo que cuando lucho con Pain, aunque algo le decía que su padre no vendría a ayudarlo esta vez.

"Naruto, debes intentar crear un nuevo sello con tu chacra, recuerda lo que hablamos"— escucho nuevamente la voz del Hachibi, Naruto intento levantarse. Pero era difícil, sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban, y sus parpados se cerraban. ¿Ese si iba a ser su final? ¿Así terminaría Uzumaki Naruto?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con un lugar completamente en blanco, ¿Dónde estaba? Se levanto la chamarra y se dio cuenta que el sello en su estomago ya no estaba, solo quedaba una pequeña mancha negra. Escucho una voz, miro delante de él y se encontró con un pequeño zorro —"¿Kyuubi?"— lo reconoció al instante—"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"No tengo idea"— al parecer el bijuu sabia menos que él, ambos se miraban desconfiadamente, pero al darse cuanta que no podían sentir sus chacras decidieron que no podían luchar —"eres un inútil" — fue lo único que escucho salir de la boca de su compañero.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Y ahora que te pasa zorro estúpido?" —Hablo indignado el rubio —"si que eres difícil de tratar"— suspiro —"Primero me prohíbes abortar, después me ayudas, te adueñas de mis hijas, me dices cosas molestas y luego me atacas… Podrías decidirte de una vez por todas"—la voz del rubio retumbo en el lugar, Kyuubi lo miro molesto, Naruto siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus cosas estúpidas pero esta vez esas cosas estúpidas eran ciertas, ¿Qué porque hacia todo eso? Ni el mismo lo sabia, pues a pesar de confiar plenamente en las habilidades del chico, no podía confiar de la misma forma en si mismo.

El zorro sabia que el problema era él no su jinchūriki, ¿Qué lo había llevado ha ser de ese modo? Desconfiado, malhumorado y pedante—"Naruto, ¿Te acuerdas que una vez comente que en cierta forma comprendía al Uchiha?"— el Uzumaki lo miro sin entender, ¿A que venia eso ahora?

"Si" —susurro intentando no recordar al azabache, pues ya mucho daño le había hecho. El biju se recostó y le pidió que lo hiciera, una charlo no mataría a nadie.

"Sabes mocoso "—lo miro de una forma que el rubio no pudo entender — "puede que crea más en ti de lo que piensas…"

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una de las camillas del centro medico que se encontraba en el campamento, su vista se encontraba perdida en algún punto. En ese momento intentaba calmar sus emociones, hacia horas que la guerra había empezado, al inicio había sido puesta en el escuadrón de combate de corto alcance, pero rápidamente había sido trasladada al escuadrón medico por (Según Tsunade) su gran habilidad.

Mientras más iba pasando el tiempo se daba cuenta que ese puesto era mucho más difícil de sobrellevar, la mayoría de Ninja heridos eran llevados allí y muchos habían muerto en las manos de los médicos, algunos gritando y agonizando del dolor.

Miro la flor que sus dedos sostenían con fuerza, recordando que un Ninja se la había dado luego de habérsele declarado, claramente tuvo que darle un rechazo a sus sentimientos, pues ella era una mujer casada.

Entonces, fue cuando se pregunto si de verdad podría seguir con eso, si de verdad podría llegar al final de esa horrible guerra y volver con su familia. Si, igual que como Shikamaru quería darles un mejor futuro a todos los niños de todas las aldeas, no solo a los de la hoja, lejos de todas las disputas, guerras y batallas, ella también aspiraba a un mundo lleno de paz para todos, no solo para su aldea.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron de un momento a otro previniéndola del peligro al sentir una presencia detrás de ella, pero al darse la vuelta solo se encontró con el serio e inexpresivo rostro de Hyuuga Neji, suspiró últimamente estaba más tensa de lo normal.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, solo estaba preocupado, al parecer hay un Ninja infiltrado y ya ha matado a varios Ninja médicos, ¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Shizune?"— pregunto al ver que la rosada se encontraba sola.

"Esta atendiendo a tonton, se ha fracturado una mano"

"Bien, debemos preocuparnos por todos pues a la hora de la ayuda una mano no nos vendrá mal"— Dijo con la mirada fija en la kunoichi. De repente y sin ninguna señal el Hyuuga se lanzo a atacarla, Sakura lo golpeo sorpresivamente lanzándolo fuera de la tienda, al parecer ella no había bajado sus defensas como el de ojos blancos creía —"Así que no bajaste tus defensas".

"No soy tonta, puede que te parezcas a Neji, que tu chacra sea idéntico al suyo, pero eres un pésimo mentiroso"— Se acerco y lo pateo fuertemente, Neji dejo de serlo y se trasformo en una cosa blanca —"Además tonton es un cerdo, no tiene manos".

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

La mirada de Naruto se encontraba sobre el zorro, su mente intentaba procesar toda la información que le había dado el bijuu. Este había significado un nuevo paso en su relación y una muy grande cabe decir —"Tu-tu…Kura…Digo Kyuubi…"

"Maldito mocoso, me abro a ti y lo único que puedes decir es eso"— escucho la voz claramente molesta —"el hecho de que estés aquí en este lugar, quiere decir que hemos alcanzado un nuevo nivel, podrías al menos comportarte de una forma menos estúpida".

"Pero es que-… ¡Entiéndeme un poco zorro estúpido! ¡Lo que me acabas de contar es algo muy chocante y me tomara tiempo asimilarlo!"— le grito saliendo del shock inicial.

"Yo, a diferencia de ti si acepte inmediatamente el hecho de que fornicabas con el Uchiha y además que quedaste embarazado por culpa de tus hormonas y estupidez. Lo cual no es para nada normal he de decir".

"¿Cómo que no es normal? Tú dijiste que era hermafrodita, y que lo que había pasado era perfectamente normal en personas como yo.

"Quizás mentí puede que si seas hermafrodita pero todos los hermafroditas son infértiles"—El zorro suspiro era hora de decirle la verdad a su contenedor, vamos que el rubio ya no era un crío y debía de saber que ciertas cosas que pasaban no tenían explicación —"bien lo admito, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque te puedes embarazar, tampoco se porque mierda llevas un útero dentro que se conecta con el culo… debo admitir que es una situación muy extraña y no quería tener que pensar mucho en ello".

La cara del Uzumaki era un poema, no solo porque ese maldito zorro le había mentido si no por lo extraño que volvía a ser su situación. Naruto miro fijamente al zorro y antes de que pudiera reclamar algo más un poderoso chacra lo golpeo, levanto la vista, tenia que salir de ahí y buscar de donde provenían esas fuertes sensaciones.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Yamato y con el rostro sonriente de Killer Bee que lo miraba sabiendo que había logrado superar el reto, él le sonrío a ambos, haciendo que el Ninja de elemente madera suspirara aliviado y que Killer Bee chocara sus puños.

Pero Naruto miro de manera un poco sospechosa a Yamato, estaba seguro de que preguntarle sobre el chacra que había sentido seria algo completamente inútil, el hombre no daría su brazo a torcer.

Miro hacia la salida de aquel lugar, una extraña energía entraba por ella tensando sus sentidos, al parecer ahora mas desarrollados. Necesitaba una forma de salir de ahí, necesitaba pensar un plan aunque él no fuese bueno en ese tipo de cosas, necesitaba salir de ahí y saber que pasaba.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**_

El lugar se encontraba completamente oscuro, al parecer era una antigua cueva subterránea, lo único que la iluminaba eran un grupo de antorchas las cuales al parecer formaban un camino. Por los largos y confusos pasillo se podían ver a dos hombres los cuales caminaban lentamente hacia un lugar en específico dentro de ese laberinto.

Pronto llegaron al final del pasillo, ahí había una gran habitación con cuatro camas de piedra y en ellas había varios cuerpos cubiertos solo por unas finas sabanas blancas. .

Los dos sujetos eran nada más y nada menos que Yakushi Kabuto y Uhiha Madara. En ese momento entraron al lugar —"¿Y bien, para que me has traído ha este lugar tan acogedor?"

Sin decir nada el sujeto de la mascara se acerco a una de las camas y quito una de las sabanas dejándola caer en el suelo, mostrando la pequeña y dormida figura de una niña de no más de tres años, piel pálida y largos cabello azabaches —"¿Quiero que la analices?"

El hombre-serpiente se acero y paso una de sus manos por la cara de la niña —"Me acuerdo de ella, ¿De donde la sacaste? ¿Imagino que su encantadora madre te debió de dar una buena pelea?"

"¿Madre? ¿Así que de verdad Deidara es la madre de esta encantadora Uchiha?"—Pregunto, si bien en un principio había pensando que la pequeña mocosa era hija de Itachi y Deidara, no podo sacarle información ni a Konan ni a Deidara, claro antes de que ambos murieran, así que se había quedado con la duda.

"Sí, ese chico tenia una habilidad sorprendente y nunca antes vista, además de que su cuerpo era una completa maravilla"—hablaba mientra examinaba el cuerpo.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron asombrados —"Así que tú y Deidara…"

"No es nada de lo que piensas, simplemente digo que su cuerpo era una maravilla por la extraña forma en que estaba compuesto y por la forma en que estaban acomodados sus órganos"— Kabuto miro al hombre de la mascara —"¿Qué vas ha hacer con las pequeñas Uchiha? ¿Se lo piensas contar a Sasuke?"

"¿Las? ¿Hay más de una?"— miro interesado al hombre.

"Así que aún no te has dado cuenta"— se acerco a las otras camas de piedra y quito dos de las sabanas mostrando los cuerpos de las hijas de Naruto —"Hablo de las hijas de Naruto y Sasuke-kun"

"¿Sasuke?"

"Ciertamente no te diste cuenta ya que el chacra de ese bijuu esconde el de los padres, pero si, son Uchiha"—Madara las miro maravillado, quien lo diría, ahora tenia tres sharingas a la mano y al parecer tres muy poderosos.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Corría, corría rápidamente entre los frondosos árboles del bosque de aquella extraña isla, Naruto necesitaba salir de ahí, ya había cumplido lo que había ido a hacer, ahora lo que más necesitaba era ir a buscar a sus hijas. Podía sentirlas, podía sentir sus chacras fuertemente, demasiado fuerte para ser exactos y eso tenia al zorro un poco intranquilo y ansioso.

Se detuvo de repente, había chocado con lo que parecía ser´, ¿Una barrera? ¡Maldición! Lo habían encerrado, malditos Kages, había confiado en ellos (Sobre todo en Tsunade) y lo habían encerrado como si fuera un criminal. Primero intento con una cola, luego con dos, golpeaba una y otra vez la barrera, ¡Maldición! Era una barrera muy fuerte y se regeneraba rápido. Intento con un Rasengan, se hizo un agujero en la barrera pero este rápidamente se cerró.

—"No te preocupes"—-escucho la voz del ocho colas, sonrío, al parecer bee y su bijuu lo ayudarían. Ambos se miraron y asintieron para luego lanzarse al ataque al mismo tiempo, la barrera podía ser fuerte y se podía regenerar rápido pero al parecer el poder de dos jinchūriki era más que suficiente para deshacerse de ella.

Yamanaka Inoichi arrugo el entrecejo, todos se encontraban callados, esperando que el hombre dijera algo —"Uzumaki Naruto acaba de romper la barrera y se dirige al campo de batalla".

"¿Qué paso con Bee? Se supone que él se encargaría de mantener a Uzumaki en la isla".

—"El ocho colas ayudo al nueve colar a escapar"—dijo uno de los hombres que hay se encontraban.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"—pregunto Tsunade preocupada.

"Detenerlos claramente"—El Raikage y la Hokage se levantaron de sus asientos, aunque la Hokage no se veía del todo convencida en ir a detener a los jinchūriki, ella sabía que ellos eran fuertes y que los necesitaban para ganar esa batalla.

"¡Esperen! ¡Tsunade-sama, Raikage-sama!"—Hablo Shikako luego de analizar la situación —"Creo que deberíamos dejar que Naruto y Bee se unan a la batalla, hemos tenido muchos bajos últimamente… y por lo que sabemos Naruto es capaz de reconocer a un enemigo con tan solo sentir su aura maligna, además con su Kage Bushin el puede encargarse de más áreas que cualquier otro en el campo de batalla".

"¡Claro que no!"— El hombre musculoso golpeo la mesa —"¡No pondremos en peligro a los junchurikis!"

"Dejémoslos combatir"— Esta vez era Tsunade la que hablaba y la que al parecer no recibiera quejas, ni negativas de ninguna clase.

El Raikage la miro —"Claro que no" — pero no hubo ninguna replica ni muestra de que la fuera ha haber de parte de Tsunade, la asistente del hombre miraba esto en cierto modo admirada, eran muy pocos los que se atrevían a plantarle cara al Raikage. El Nara sin embargo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, él sabía que en muchos aspectos su Hokage podía llegar a dar más miedo que el Raikage, solo había que verla cuando estaba borracha.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Kabuto y Madara se encontraban delante de las cuatro infantes inconscientes, luego de analizarlas y de darse cuenta del extraordinario chacra que poseían el hombre serpiente tenia una extraña sonrisa en el rostro —"¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas?"– el Uchiha sonrió ante la pregunta.

"Atraer al kyuubi".

El de cabellos plateados no entendió muy bien —"¿Quizás hayas querido decir atraer a Uzumaki Naruto?"

El hombre de la mascara sonrió —"No"— al escuchar su respuesta, el ex –mano derecha de Orachimaru alzo una ceja aun sin entender, Porque, ¿Por qué el zorro de nueve colas se preocuparía por un par de mocosas humanas?

Sin embargo al ver el rostro de duda del otro el akatsuki simplemente sonrió, el sabia a que se estaba refiriendo, el otro ya lo vería cuando llegara el momento, porque a diferencia de Kabuto él si había visto la forma en la que se había comportado el bijuu cuando se había llevado a las pequeñas, y sabia que Uzumaki Naruto iría por ellas, después de todo eran sus hijas.

Lo que ahora más le llamaba la atención era, ¿Cómo tomaría Sasuke el saber que no solo era padre, si no que era padre de las hijas de Naruto? Aunque aún le perturbaba el hecho de que el menor de los Uchiha fuera gay y no solo eso sino también que había tenido sexo con quien se suponía no solo era su ex -mejor amigo si no que su rival.

Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo bien, la situación no era tan extraña del todo, simplemente había que ver la forma en que se comportaban esos dos cuando se encontraban.

_**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOO**_

Naruto corría rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde venia el poderoso chacra, ya nada le importaba, ni sus amigos, ni la guerra, ni el zorro, ni Sasuke. Solo su hijas y llegar donde ellas. No es que se haya vuelto una persona cruel simplemente estaba seguro de que sus amigos se harían cargo de la guerra mientras el rescataba a sus pequeños retoños, después de todo ellos eran muy poderosos.

Pero se detuvo y miro a las dos personas que tenia delante de él, de verdad que nunca se espero eso, nunca espero que ellos también fuesen esclavos de eso hombre —"Nagato e Itachi"—los otros dos lo miraron.

—"¿Cuánto tiempo, Naruto?"— Lo saludo Nagato con una sonrisa —"Tu expresión luce diferente"—comento haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro del chico —"¿Has dominado tu odio, Naruto?

"Sí, tu fuiste mi sempai y me enseñaste que es el dolor y Bee me entreno en la cascada de la verdad y conocí a mis padres, ¡pude llegar tan lejos gracias a todos ustedes!"

"Naruto, quiero preguntarte algo"— esta vez era Itachi.

"Si, yo también quiero hablar sobre eso… "—pero de repente un ataque lanzado por Itachi detuvo todo lo que tenia que decir —"Pensé que solo hablaríamos".

"Es culpa de los que los controlan. No podemos bajar la guardia"— informo Killer bee, esquivando los ataques de ambos hombres.

"¿Qué paso con Sasuke?"

Naruto frunció el seño mientras intentaba esquivar los potentes ataques del azabache —"Se unió a Akatsuki y planea vengarse de Konoha…"

Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro del hermano de Sasuke se desencajo, ¿En que estaba pensando su hermano? ¿Por qué no había vuelto a la aldea luego de su muerte? Bueno eso era algo que tenia que preguntarle a Naruto pero algo le decía que la respuesta no seria del todo de su agrado.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Madara miro como Kabuto terminaba de analizar a las mocosas —"Interesante, por sus cuerpos corre un chacra muy interesante, no seria extraño si alguna heredara el mokuton de Hashirama"— Al azabache le brillaron los ojos. Sabia a que se estaba refiriendo el otro, nunca había pasado algo como eso, un Uchiha y un Uzumaki, un descendiente directo de Madara y otro de Hashirama.

—"Lo mejor será salir de este lugar"—comento saliendo de sus pensamientos, para luego desaparecer llevándose tanto a las niñas como al Yakushi. Podía sentir el chacra de Naruto, Itachi, Nagato y Sasuke muy cerca de ese lugar. Al parecer el azabache menor no había acatado las órdenes de quedarse en el refugio.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sasuke corría lo más rápido que podía, había sentido un chacra muy fuerte y se le hacia familiar, aunque a la vez completamente desconocido —"Naruto"— era lo único que en esos momentos podía salir de sus labios, por que definitivamente era un chacra muy parecido al de su rubio ex –compañero de equipo.

Al darse cuenta de eso muchas dudas lo embargaron. Al parecer después de todo el rubio seguía con vida, ¿O quizás era un plan de Konoha para llevarlo a una trampa? Algo le decía que no, que ese definitivamente era Naruto, aunque eso más que molestarlo lo hacia sentir de cierta forma mejor. Como si toda la oscuridad que en ese momento llenaba su corazón se disipara por unos cortos instantes, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa surco sus labios. Aunque un solo pensamiento fue el causante de que esa sonrisa se desvaneciera y una mueca de enojo la sustituyera. No, no podía arrepentirse ahora de lo que había hecho años atrás, el rubio ese merecía la muerte al igual que todos los demás miembros de Konoha. Después de todo él no sabía que era perder a todo su familia y perseguir a una persona por venganza para luego enterarse que esa persona era inocente.

El iría y destruiría la aldea de la hoja y a Naruto todas las veces que fuera necesario. Por su venganza, por el orgullo del clan Uchiha y por su hermano.

Naruto había reanudado su carrera, luego de arreglar las cosas con Itachi y que este venciera a Nagato había decidido continuar con su camino, al parecer el chacra de sus retoños se encontraba cerca. Pero cuando llego al lugar el chacra desapareció de manera espontánea y misteriosa. Sin embargo se topo con el rostro de otra persona, una a la cual aún no quería ver.

—"Cuanto tiempo, ¿No? Naruto"—El rubio lo miro, ese rostro perfilado, esos profundos ojos, esa piel tan pálida, ese cabello tan singular, esa sonrisa prepotente. Delante de él se encontraba Sasuke, una vez más su destino le jugaba una mala pasada.

Sasuke miro al rubio, definitivamente tres años de no verse eran mucho y los cambios que había sufrido el cuerpo de Naruto eran visibles. Se veía más maduro, más deseable, más hombre a su vista. Tuvo que contenerse y sonrió como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba delante del otro.

Naruto nunca se espero ese encuentro, era verdad que le había prometido a Itachi que salvaría a Sasuke porque aún lo consideraba su hermano. Pero aún no estaba del todo preparado para eso, miro a Sasuke, al parecer había llegado la hora de aclarar sus ideas y de contarle todo lo que había pasado.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Gomen, Gomen, Gomen —Aparece haciendo reverencia—Se que me he comportado muy mal, se supone que debí actualizar este fic hace muuuucho tiempo pero no me salían las ideas, escribí el cap cinco veces y ninguna me gustaba, espero que les guste, se que ya he escritos varios encuentras y se están hartando de esto pero el próximo encuentro será el ultimo entre Sasuke y Naruto, haber si mato a alguno en el próximo cap.**_

_**PD: No se cuando vuelva a actualizar pero lo are lo más pronto posible. **_

_**Preguntas: ¿Naruto le dira a Sasuke sobre sus hijas? ¿Qué piensa hacer Madara? ¿Itachi se cargara a Kabuto? ¿Deidara y Itachi conocerán a su pequeña molestia? ¿Sakura tendrá que elegir entre la vida de Sasuke y Naruto? ¿A quien creen que escoja? **_

_**Atención: Una cosa más si no se han dado cuenta este cap contiene cosas de manga, lamento los spoilers. **_

_**Alguna pregunta o sugerencia escríbanme en mi Twitter paso la mayor parte del día en el así que me encontraran a casi todas horas: Jhone_Chan **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Secretos, mentiras y sentimientos. **_

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos.

Capitulo 18.

_**Perdiendo al amor de su vida.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los kages se encontraban luchando contra el legendario Uchiha Madara, tenían que admitir que el hombre era el ser más poderoso que hayan visto nunca. Mientras en el cuartel general se encontraban Nara Shikako y Yamanaka Inoichi, el rubio arrugo el entrecejo, el Nara se dio cuenta de inmediato, su compañero solo hacia eso cuando las cosas iban mal, espero que el otro dijera algo.

"Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke acaban de encontrarse en el campo de batalla"—los ojos del estratega se abrieron de sobremanera. No, ¿Cómo que esos dos estaban juntos?

"Infórmaselo a Tsunade-sama y a los otros kages, además manda a todos los Ninja desocupados a ese lugar"— el rubio asintió.

Tsunade se encontraba parada delante del Ninja más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el legendario y que casi era considerado un Dios Uchiha Madara, su mirada furiosa dejaba ver que nunca se daría por vencida, podía no ser tan poderosa como su abuelo pero tenía la voluntad del fuego de su lado.

"Hokage-sama hay algo que seguro quiere saber"— escucho la voz de Inoichi.

"Dilo"— no tenia tiempo que perder, no podía distraerse, su vida dependía de que tan capaz fuera.

Todos los kages escucharon lo mismo al mismo tiempo —"Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke están a punto de empezar una batalla"— los ojos de todos se abrieron, algunos recordando al joven Uchiha al cual habían visto hace tres años en la reunión de los kages, otros como Gaara y Tsunade dándose cuenta de lo verdadero peligroso de la situación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sus ojos se encontraban conectados, azul con negro, sin técnicas de línea sucesoria o chacras demoniacos, Naruto se encontraba alerta pero sabía que Sasuke no lo atacaría aún, el Uchiha se encontraba deleitándose con la vista que tenia delante de él, Naruto con una mirada en el rostro que conocía bien.

"Sasuke, hoy no abra perdedores ni ganadores, porque no he venido aquí para derrotarte, lo he hecho para hacerme cargo de todo ese odio que llevas en tu interior"— el Uchiha levanto una ceja y sonrió prepotentemente, ese idiota de verdad pensaba que lograría detenerlo.

"Inténtalo Usuratankashi pero mi odio es tan gran que te ahogaras en él".

"_Kyuubi, quiero que salgas de mi interior". _

"_¿Qué? Mocoso, ¿no me digas que de verdad planeas morir en este lugar? ¿Qué pasara con las niñas?"_

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro —"_Se que tu puedes salvarlas, después de todo eres el poderoso zorro de nueve colas, ¿No que nadie podía contigo?" _

El zorro no dijo nada más entendía a que se refería el chico, el rubio llevaba años esperando ese momento, y él no era nadie para detenerlo.

Sasuke solo alzo una ceja al ver que Naruto comenzaba a formar sellos, de repente vio como una gran cantidad de chacra salía de su interior y tomaba la forma de un zorro, con ¿Nueve colas? Sonrió así que era verdad eso de morir juntos y al parecer el rubio no pensaba llevarse al zorro ese consigo a la tumba.

Naruto le sonrió al zorro el cual se quedo en su lugar, no iría a buscar a Madara después de todo no sabia donde estaba, se quedaría pero haría todo lo que pudiera para que nadie se metiera en ese batalla, eso era algo que ambos chicos debían de resolver solos, era tiempo de que ambos crecieran completamente.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, Sasuke desenfundo su espada, Naruto saco un kunai. Ahora era cuando la verdadera lucha comenzaba. Se lanzaron al ataque, sus armas chocaban una y otra vez, haciendo ruidos sordos.

Kyuubi era mudo espectador de esa batalla que había empezado desde que ambos habían nacido, las armas fueron sustituidas por golpes y luego comenzaron a caer las técnicas. Viento contra fuego, luz contra oscuridad, esperanza contra venganza, amor contra odio, un Uchiha contra un Uzumaki.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Madara sonrió al darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban tomando el rumbo que el quería, ahora se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña y a su lado Kabuto miraba la escena. Detrás de ellos acostadas en el suelo, ahora olvidadas por sus secuestradores se encontraban las cuatro niñas, la primera en abrir los ojos fue la menor de todas, la hija de Gaara, ella se levanto y miro a su alrededor.

¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, como si algo malo le fuera a ocurrir a una persona muy importante para ella, miro a sus hermanas, ellas al parecer se encontraban bien, así que eso solo quería decir una cosas —"Papá"—salió en un susurro de sus labios.

Miro nuevamente a las personas delante de ella, algo le decía que ellos no eran buenas personas y que no la dejarían ir tan fácilmente, frunció el entrecejo, ella podía ser la más miedosa de todas y la más falta de personalidad, pero no le gustaba que se metieran con ella y menos con su papi.

Se levanto, sus piernas le fallaron un poco pues al parecer llevaba tiempo inconsciente. Camino con dirección al bosque —"Al parecer la pequeña quiere escapar"— escucho otra voz y se encontró con una serpiente que salía del bosque al cual se iba a introducir minutos antes, se asusto, nunca antes había visto a una serpiente de ese tamaño, dio varios pasos hacia atrás al ver que la serpiente se le acercaba.

Choco contra alguien —"Hola, pequeña"—escucho la voz de ese extraño hombre, que a su parecer parecía serpiente, con sus ojos amarillos, su sonrisa embustera y su piel escamosa. El pánico la embargo y como siempre que eso sucedía, una gran cortina de arena se levanto del suelo y ataco al hombre.

Al ver esto la niña de largos cabellos pelirrojos comenzó a correr bosque a dentro. No le gustaba ese lugar y menos le gustaban esos hombres. De sus ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas y de sus labios pequeños gritillos, quería a su papi, tenia miedo y no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

Kabuto sonrió cuando logro salir de la pila de arena, nunca se espero que esa mocosa tuviera la misma habilidad del Kazekage, aunque viéndolo del modo profesional eso aumentaba su valor, mando a varias serpientes a perseguirla, no iría tan lejos después de todo solo era una mocosa y seguro no tenia muchas habilidades.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La batalla entre Uchiha y Uzumaki tenía un largo tiempo ya, Kyuubi miraba con paciencia como la lucha evolucionaba convirtiéndose en una verdadera batalla sangrienta, Sasuke con su _Susanoo_ en su máximo poder y Naruto con nueve colas en su espalda. Al parecer esos dos de verdad habían alcanzado un gran nivel, uno nunca antes visto, incluso el zorro se podía jactar de decir que tenían un nivel parecido al de sus antepasados Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama.

Naruto se encontraba herido, sus piernas le dolían y había perdido la movilidad de uno de sus brazos, su cabello rubio se encontraba sucio y opaco, cubierto casi completamente por la sangre que salía de una herida en su cabeza. Y no es que Sasuke se encontrara mejor, su sonrisa prepotente había desaparecido y uno de sus ojos se encontraba cerrado, al parecer se estaba quedando sin chacra.

Se miraron nuevamente y se lanzaron al ataque, Naruto dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que llego a la punta de un acantilado que estaba cerca de ellos, miro el fondo del abismo y trago en seco, definitivamente estaba perdido, intento sacar una de las colas del Kyuubi o hacer un resengan pero ya no le quedaba chacra ni para eso. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar.

Sasuke miro a Naruto, estaba completamente a su merced ahora, sonrió de lado, bueno a él tampoco le quedaba chacra para usar su _Susanoo_, pero a diferencia de Naruto sus manos se encontraban bien, con pasos lentos y una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro camino hacia Naruto, dispuesto a acabar con él, esta vez si acabaría con ese molesto Usuratankashi.

Lo agarro del cuello y lo alzo dispuesto a lanzarlo por el precipicio, miro a Naruto con una sonrisa prepotente la cual desapareció al momento de ver la expresión en su rostro, ahí se encontraba Naruto, SU Naruto, completamente herido, cubierto de sangre y lodo, sin su sonrisa, sin su determinación, sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos de gruesas lagrimas.

Esa visión hizo que su orgullo se desmoronada. No, el no podía acabar con Naruto, aunque lo hubiera intentado muchas veces nunca concretaba de verdad el acto, porque simplemente no podía, Naruto era su vida, su todo, no podía acabar con la poca luz que le quedaba.

De repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el rubio miro esto sin entender, ¿Por qué lloraba?

Sasuke se sintió desfallecer. No, no podía —"Naruto…yo…"— su voz sonaba como un silbido, las lagrimas que soltaba eran por muchas cosas, por dolor, por miedo, por tristeza, y por amor —"Naruto, perdo…"— sí él, el gran Uchiha Sasuke se iba a disculpar, pero, ¿Por qué? Por todo se dijo a si mismo, por haberlo intentado matar, por haber huido de la aldea, por haber intentado sobreponer la venganza y la ira antes que sus sentimientos por él.

"Naruto, por favor, perdóname"— los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos no pudiendo creer lo que salían de esos labios, ¿De verdad Sasuke se estaba disculpando? ¿Con él? Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, eso era lo mejor que había escuchado en años, porque no importaba cuanto lo intentaba no podía olvidar a Sasuke, lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nadie.

Ambos fueron atrapados por una burbuja, solo sus miradas entrelazadas importaban. De lo que no se habían dado cuenta era que se encontraban en la orilla de un acantilado, en la misma posición, entonces el suelo debajo de ellos cedió y ambos cayeron.

Ambos se encontraban en problemas, ahora no solo estaban heridos, si no que estaban colgados de un acantilado. Naruto estaba agarrado de una mano ya que la otra no le funcionaba, Sasuke se agarraban con ambas.

¿Este seria el fin de ambos?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kyuubi corría rápidamente colina arriba, lo sentía, podía sentir el chacra de una de sus niñas. Desde el momento que sintió ese chacra la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto le había dejado de importar, dejo a esos dos medio muertos y lanzándose los pocos jutsu que podían.

En otra parte se encontraba alguien corriendo colina abajo, gracias a que la arena la protegía las serpientes no le habían logrado atrapar, sus pequeños pies ya no podían más, estaba cansada. En un momento determinado dio un paso en falso y tropezó —"¿Te encuentras bien?"—escucho que alguien le preguntaba.

Sintió como el terror la recorría, la habían atrapado, miro a la persona delante de ella. Era un hombre, y se sorprendió al ver el tremendo parecido que tenia con una de sus hermanas, al instante la imagen de Mikaru le vino a la cabeza, ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

Todos sus pensamientos fueron callados cuando el hombre la levanto en sus brazos para mirarla mejor —"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"—pregunto Itachi al ver que los ojos de la niña se llenaban de lagrimas.

"Cuanto tiempo, Itachi-kun"— miro a la persona que había aparecido, Kabuto lo miraba con una sonrisa —"Podrías devolvérmela, ella me pertenece".

El Uchiha miro a la niña que tenia delante de él, la había visto antes pero no sabia donde, ella temblaba levemente, tenia miedo, la atrajo hacia si envolviéndola en sus brazos. No debía de entregársela al Yakushi.

"Con que deseas que te la quite"— dijo mientras sonreía con burla y se lanzaba a atacarlo, Itachi no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, aunque ahora con una niña entre sus brazos las cosas serian de verdad difíciles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura se dirigía hacía el lugar del encuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke lo más rápido que podía, tenia que llegar, no podía dejar que ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos muriera, nunca se perdonaría algo como eso.

Sus pasos la llevaron al lugar que le había dicho el padre de Ino, al llegar se encontró con la horrible escena de Sasuke ahorcado a Naruto mientras se encontraban en la orilla del acantilado, intento gritar pero no pudo, las palabras no le salían, ¿De verdad Sasuke-kun mataría a Naruto?

Sus ojos miraron como Sasuke parecía decirle algo al rubio, y sus iris se dilataron al ver como el suelo se agrietaba y ambos caían al acantilado, reacciono inmediatamente y corrió hacía el lugar, cuando llego a la orilla miro hacia abajo, sintió un poco de alivio al ver que ambos se encontraban bien, pero este rápidamente desapareció al ver que no tenían las fuerzas suficiente para seguir sosteniéndose por más tiempo.

Comenzó a llorar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida la ponía en una situación como esa? Ahora ella era la que decidiría el final de esa batalla, la duda la embargo y comenzó a temblar, ¿A cual de los dos debía de salvar? ¿A su amor platónico? ¿O a su mejor amigo? Se quedo petrificada, pero al ver que los dedos de Sasuke se resbalaban reacciono de inmediato, apretó sus labios, estaba decidido, sabía a quien salvaría.

Solo esperaba con todo su corazón que esa fuera la decisión correcta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Itachi se sorprendió al encontrarse con un zorro de nueve colas de un tamaño considerablemente grande, pero pequeño para como lo describían los ancianos de la aldea —"Uchiha Itachi, ha pasado tiempo".

"¿Qué haces fuera de Naruto-kun?"— al zorro no le sorprendió que su rostro no formara ninguna muestra de sorpresa, conocía a Itachi y sabia lo imperturbable que era.

"El mocoso acaba de darme unas vacaciones" —dijo con simpleza— "aunque tal vez sean permanentes".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Después lo entenderás Itachi-kun"— una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Hikari se removió un poco entre los brazos de Itachi —"podrías devolverme a ese niña que llevas ahí"— comento kyuubi.

"¿Para que la quieres?"— Itachi era desconfiado, eso no sorprendió al bijuu.

"Yo…"— un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el bosque haciendo que los sentidos del zorro se agudizaran —"Lo siento Itachi-kun no puedo hablar en este momento, ¿pero serias tan amable de cuidar a Hikaru por un momento?"— el zorro desapareció, ya sabia donde estaban las demás.

Itachi miro a la niña que llevaba en sus brazos —"¿Te llamas Hikaru?"— Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza —"¿Conoces a ese zorro?"— ella volvió a asentir. Itachi lo dudo un poco, pero apretó más fuertemente a la niña contra su pecho, no podía dejar que ese zorro se le adelantara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura trago en seco, Sasuke se encontraba apunto de caer, sus dedos se resbalaban lentamente. Ya nada podía hacer había tomado una decisión, alargo su mano y tomo la de su compañero para comenzarlo a subir lentamente, una vez que este estuvo a su lado, solamente pudo mirar como el otro caía —"¡Sasuke!"— el sonido desgarrador que salió de los labios de Naruto hizo que Sakura se sintiera culpable.

Pero antes de caer Sasuke murmuro con una sonrisa —"Lo siento, Naruto, Sakura".

"¡Sasuke!"— ambos integrantes del equipo siete gritaron, mientras se asomaban para ver como el cuerpo de su compañero caía al vacío, aún así con una débil y casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

Al ver como el cuerpo desaparecía, no pudo más que apretarse al cuerpo tembloroso de Naruto, el cual se encontraba en estado de shock y con los ojos dilatados mirando al vacío.

Eso no podía estar sucediendo, Sasuke no podía haber muerto, se apretó fuertemente contra Sakura intentando que su mente procesara lo que acaba de suceder delante de él —"Sasuke, no"— después de todo al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, justo en el momento en que Sasuke se arrepentía y aceptaba sus errores, volvía a perderlo y de la peor manera posible.

Miro a Sakura con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, ella entendía su dolor, bueno más o menos. Al ver el rostro del rubio la Haruno se sintió culpable, sabia que era su culpa, por ser una inútil, por no tener el coraje ni la fuera suficiente para salvar a Sasuke.

Lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar eran los llantos de Sakura y Naruto. Habían perdido a Sasuke nuevamente, pero esta vez para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Madara sonrió ligeramente mientras observaba la escena que se encontraba delante de él. Sentía una lastima por lo que había pasado con Sasuke, el chico parecía prometedor. Se dio la vuelta, debía de volver por las niñas, algo le decía que el zorro iría por ellas y que Kabuto no podría detenerlo.

Antes de irse no pudo evitar volver a mirar la escena de los integrantes del equipo de Kakashi, su vista se poso en Naruto, aún no entendía eso que Sasuke sentía por el mocoso Uzumaki, pero de algo si estaba seguro y eso era que esos sentimientos fueron los que llevaron al azabache a la muerte. Pobre Sasuke al parecer nunca se enteraría de que era padre.

Todos llegaron al punto de encuentro, se sorprendieron al no encontrar nada, una voz se alzo entre todas señalando a las únicas dos personas que quedaban en el lugar —"Sakura, Naruto"— Tsunade se abrió paso hacia ellos muy preocupada, al verla los dos la miraron con rostro afligido haciendo que la rubia se diera cuenta de inmediato de lo que pasaba.

Se agacho y dejo que ambos se recargaran en su pecho, ella entendía lo que sentían esos dos chicos en ese momento, pues ella también había perdido a sus compañeros de equipo, cuando Kakashi llego al lugar decidió apartarse del equipo siete, ese era un momento de privacidad, debían de estar solos.

Los amigos del Uzumaki querían saber que sucedía, así que cuando Tsunade se acerco a ellos no dudaron en preguntar, menos Shikamaru el cual se mantenía cerca de los miembros del equipo siete entendiendo la situación, el también había pasado por ello. Tsunade no les respondió nada a los amigos de Naruto y Sakura pero la frase que salió de sus labios dejo todo en claro —"Quiero que busquen el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke".

Todos bajaron la cabeza entendiendo completamente la situación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El hombre de la mascara sabia desde un principio que Kabuto no seria un rival para Kyuubi, pero nunca se espero algo como eso, pensó que aunque sea esa serpiente le serviría para distraerlo, pero al parecer el muy cobarde había escapado y no solo eso se había llevado a la hija de Itachi con él.

Bueno tomo a las hijas de Sasuke entre sus brazos aún le quedaban estos dos angelitos y él sabría como usarlas.

"Dámelas"— escucho la voz furiosa del zorro de nueve colas.

"Kyuubi, viejo amigo, ¿Esa es forma de saludarme luego de toda nuestra historia?"

"Cállate y dámelas"—rugió el zorro, no soportaba el sarcasmo de ese sujeto.

"¿Por qué te importan tanto estas niñas? Digo son simples humanas sin ninguna gracia"—alzo de un brazo a la de cabello corto, la cual se zarandeo como muñeca de trapo.

"Ambos sabemos que no son así, después de todo tú andas tras de ellas".

"Si, pero yo no les tengo ningún interés en especial, solo quiero su Sharinga y su sangre Senju".

El zorro alzo sus nueve colas, cualquiera se intimidaría y saldría huyendo, aunque claro delante del kyuubi no estaba cualquiera. Madara se quedo en su misma posición —"¡Hola, Itachi-kun"!—saludo al recién llegado, el cual miraba fijamente lo que tenia en sus manos.

"¿Quiénes son ellas?"—pregunto al zorro.

"Vamos, ¿No que eras un genio? Se que sabes perfectamente que son"

El Uchiha arrugo el entrecejo —"¿Naruto-kun?"— eso le sorprendió bastante, nunca se espero que Naruto tuviera hijas, de repente reacciono, el Uzumaki le había prometido que sacaría a Sasuke de su dolor, pero si Naruto moría, ¿Qué pasaría con esas niñas y la madre de estas? No, el no podía permitir algo como eso, el no quería dejar a una familia inocente sin una figura paterna.

Pero una duda lo carcomía por dentro, ¿En que momento Naruto se había casado? Vamos que el rubio no parecía tener interés por ninguna chica, y su obsesión por Sasuke era muy grande, incluso llego a pensar que esos dos tenían algo, aunque lo desecho, Naruto le había dicho que quería a Sasuke como a un hermano y el sabia lo que eso se sentía después de todo él era el hermano de Sasuke.

"Así que el no sabe la verdad"—Itachi no entendió que quería decir con eso, ¿Se estaba refiriendo a él?

"Cállate no tienes que decirle nada"— el zorro se lanzo a atacarlo, ese sujeto ya lo estaba hartando, pero detuvo su ataque al escuchar nuevamente la voz del hombre.

"¿Y que pasa si lastimas a tus pequeñas?" —el zorro maldijo al darse cuenta de eso.

El zorro sonrió —"Eso no sucederá".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La fuerte explosión que se escucho alerto a todos. Lo que sucedió después fue aún más extraordinario, una gigantesca esfera bolo por los aires hasta caer delante de los shinobi —"¿Qué es eso?"—pregunto Temari de la arena. Todos miraban la esfera con detenimiento esperando que algo pasara.

La esfera comenzó a agrietarse y se convirtió en arena común y corriente, del gran montículo de arena que quedo salió un hombre al cual todos reconocieron —"Uchiha Itachi"—murmuro Tsunade, miro lo que Itachi sostenía entre sus manos y se sorprendió al ver una niña. Se acerco rápidamente y la tomo para revisarla de arriba abajo, cuando se dio cuenta que la pequeña no tenía ninguna herida se permitió preguntarse, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

"Kazekage-sama"— todos escucharon como el Uchiha mayor llamaba al ex –contenedor, instintivamente Kankuro y Temari se colocaron delante de su hermano menor en pose defensiva —"Creo que tengo algo que le pertenece".

"¿Qué cosa?"—pregunto con rostro serio y desconfiado, después de todo Uchiha había sido miembro de Akatsuki, el equipo que le había sacado al Shukaku y lo había matado. Itachi se acerco con la niña en brazos y se coloco delante del chico, el cual les había hecho una seña a sus hermanos para que se apartaran —"¿Quién es?"—pregunto al ver como el chico colocaba a la niña delante de él. Miro al infante con mirada taladrante.

"¿No es suya? Yo pensé que usted era el…"

"¿Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?"— escucho la inconfundible voz de Naruto quien salía de detrás de los Ninja, entonces la mirada del rubio se dirigió a la niña —"¿Hikari?"—al verlo la pequeña corrió hacia él para esconderse detrás de sus piernas, mientras miraba a Gaara con desconfianza. Ese sujeto no le gustaba.

Sakura también apareció y miro esto un poco sorprendida —"¿Naruto, la conoces?"

"Bueno yo…"

"Papi"— grito la pequeña para llamar su atención, Naruto no dudo en alzarla en brazos, la pequeña se aferro a su ropa mientras miraba detrás de ella a Gaara con el seño fruncido. Definitivamente ese hombre no le agradaba. El rubio no entendió del todo esa actitud.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?" —ella negó ante la última pregunta y miro nuevamente a Gaara para luego apartar la vista y esconderla en el pecho del rubio. Gaara simplemente no le apartaba la vista de encima—"con que era eso"—suspiro al darse cuenta de que era lo que sucedía —"Hika-chan, no debes de temerle a Gaara, él no te hará nada" —se acerco a su pelirrojo amigo, mientras sentía a la pequeña temblar, tenia que controlar eso, no quería que su propia hija le tuviera temor a Gaara —"Gaara, deja de mirarla de esa manera acusadora, no ha hecho nada y no es un enemigo disfrazado ni nada por el estilo. No intimides a la niña".

"¿Cómo estas seguro que no es un enemigo disfrazado? El enemigo pudo haber cambiado sus tácticas. Y ellos seguro no dudaran en usar a una pequeña niña, ¿La conoces?" — Shikamaru se acerco mirando de manera escrutadora tanto a Naruto como a la pequeña pelirroja.

"Sí, la conozco… ella es… como decirlo… Mi hija" —todos lo miraron sin poder creer lo que decía.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te casaste? ¿Por qué esta en un lugar como este? ¿Quién es su madre?"

"Cálmate Sakura-chan, no me he casado, no soy el padre biológico".

"Entonces, ¿Por qué…"

"Es una larga historia"— suspiro.

Otra fuerte explosión alerto a todos. Itachi miro el lugar de donde venia el humo, al parecer el zorro se estaba encargando de Madara ¿O era al revés?

"¿Dónde están las demás?" —pregunto Naruto preocupado.

"Un hombre con cara de serpiente se llevo a Mikaru, Kura-oji-san se esta encargando del hombre de la mascara que tiene a Kushina y Mikoto"— explico la niña a la cual todos miraron nuevamente.

Una explosión más fuerte se escucho — "Tsunade-sama, ¿Cree que deberíamos ir?" —la rubia miro el humo un poco dudosa, pero otra esfera esta vez de color rojo brillante salió volando en su dirección, al ver que se dirigía hacia ellos la Hokage se alarmo:

"¡Todos corran lo más rápido que puedan!"

Así lo hicieron y cuando la esfera choco contra el suelo una explosión sucedió, algunos shinobi fueron repelidos y lanzados lejos, Naruto sin embargo fue protegido por una poderosa pared de arena y a lo que todos sorprendía era el hecho de que no fuese Gaara el causante de esta.

Cuando el polvo y el humo desapareció todos vieron la causa de la explosión, un zorro de nueve colas, Naruto se acerco rápidamente, los demás se mantenían alejados prudentemente —"Kyuubi, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?"

"Ese maldito desgraciado se la llevo" —comento el zorro parándose con dificultad.

Naruto apretó los puños lastimando a la pelirroja la cual se removió incomoda, al darse cuenta que lastimaba a la niña rápidamente aflojo su agarre.

Una de las colas del Kyuubi se puso delante de Naruto y coloco delicadamente en el suelo a una pequeña rubia que el rubio reconoció al instante —"Mierda"—Naruto se acerco y dejando a Hikari a un lado se dispuso a revisarla —"Sakura-chan" — llamo a la rosada que era la que se encontraba más cerca de él.

Un poco renuente y mirando al zorro con desconfianza Sakura se acerco lentamente a su rubio amigo —"Necesito que la revises –dattebayo" — Sakura miro a la persona que debía atender, y sus ojos se desorbitaron, definitivamente esa si era hija de Naruto y no había que preguntar para saberlo. Sakura no espero mucho y se acerco a revisar a la pequeña.

"¿Dónde están las demás?"—pregunto al zorro.

"El mal nacido de Madara y el cobarde de Kabuto se las llevaron" —Dijo con un poco de dificultad, se encontraba golpeado.

—"Sakura-chan luego de que revises a Kushina, ¿Podrías revisar al kyuubi?"— ella miro al zorro. ¿En que mierda estaba pensando Naruto? ¿Ella ayudar a ese zorro? ¿No que era peligroso? Miro al zorro, bueno si Naruto decía que lo hiciera seguro que el bijuu no le haría nada. O eso esperaba.

Gaara se acerco, al parecer la situación no era tan mala como parecía, detrás de él se acercaron sus hermanos y los demás Kages —"Naruto, ¿Podrías explicarnos la situación?"

El rubio suspiró sabia que este momento llegaría, solo no estaba del todo preparado aún para afrontarlo —"Bueno yo…"

"Mocoso no es momento de explicar las cosas"— Aunque el Kyuubi sabia que Naruto debía de hacer eso, sobre todo con Gaara el cual parecía tener algo parecido a la amnesia, no podía quedarse a esperar más tiempo sin saber nada de sus pequeñas. Pero también le importaban sus otras dos pequeñas porque eran suyas, al diablo con Gaara el se había ido y había dejado sola a su hija y también al diablo con el Uchiha el ya estaba muerto.

"Lo se, pero no nos queda de otra, necesitamos su ayuda"— Naruto iba a continuar con la explicación pero se dio cuenta de que la vista del zorro se había quedado sobre algo en particular —"¿Qué sucede ahora?"

"El otro idiota, esta aquí"— lo que el zorro miraba era nada más y nada menos que la marioneta de Kankuro, donde el Ninja horas atrás había encerrado a Deidara. El Uzumaki dirigió su vista hacía la marioneta, y sin dar ninguna explicación fue a ella y la toco varias veces.

"¡¿Qué mierda quieren ahora, uhm?"— Se escucho la voz molesta del artista.

"¿Deidara?"

"¿Naruto?"

"¿Qué haces ahí dentro?"— inquirió Naruto, después de todo nunca espero que Deidara se dejara encerrar de esa forma, como decirlo, humillante. Al escuchar esa pregunta el otro rubio bufo molesto, no le gustaba recordar su para nada artística derrota.

"No te importa, uhm… Metiche, uhm"— al escuchar eso Naruto también le grito y así ambos comenzaron a lanzarse comentarios insultantes. Kyubi al ver el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas puso los ojos en blanco, esos dos parecían un par de niños de parvulario.

Sakura no sabia que hacer, tenía un fuerte deseo de ir y golpear a Naruto para que dejara de hacer esas actuaciones ridículas pero al mismo tiempo la situación se le hacía por demás irreal. Porque Vamos tenía delante de ella a un Naruto que discutía con un Akatsuki como si fueran pequeños niños mimados.

Sakura lo pensó, no perdería nada, y ya completamente irritada se acerco a su ex –compañero de equipo y lo golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza, mientras gritaba de la forma menos femenina posible —"¡Ya deja de actuar como idiota, no es momento para ese tipo de cosas, estamos en medio de una guerra!"— y a pesar de todo las palabras de la chica eran ciertas, porque a pesar de todo lo que pasaba la guerra seguía en su apogeo, todos estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas por el futuro del mundo Ninja, los único que no estaban haciendo nada eran ellos.

A pesar de que le dolió mucho el golpe Naruto se sintió feliz y reconfortado, de verdad había extrañado a su amiga de cabello rosa, a pesar de su mal temperamento —"Lo siento, Sakura-chan"— Aunque con un solo golpe le bastaba y sobraba para toda la vida. Su vista se fue nuevamente hacía la marioneta que contenía a su amigo —"Deidara, necesito tu ayuda".

"Esta bien, pero si no lo recuerdas estoy en manos del jutsu de resurrección del mundo impuro, ahora mismo el enemigo tiene total control de mi cuerpo, uhm".

"Kyuubi, ¿Podrías hacer algo para que Deidara recupere nuevamente el control de su cuerpo?"— el zorro lo pensó por varios minutos. Si el Uchiha lo había logrado, ¿Por qué el no lo haría? Miro a Naruto y se acerco a la marioneta.

"Lo intentare".

Le hizo una señal al marionetista para que abriera la marioneta, Kankuro estuvo un poco reticente a hacerlo, después de todo sabia lo peligroso e escurridizo que era ese rubio, luego de varios minutos y al ver que todos tenían su mirada sobre él decidió abrirla, odiaba que lo miraran de esa forma.

Deidara se vio libre sorpresivamente, pero luego fue nuevamente atrapado y esta vez fue por una cola gigante, Kyuubi lo llevo a la altura de sus ojos. Deidara comenzó a sentir como un potente, oscuro y poderoso chacra lo envolvía, sentía como sus sentidos se atontaban y un calorcito crecía detrás de su nuca.

"Bien, hice lo que pude"— Kyuubi dejo caer el rubio sin ninguna delicadeza.

"¡Pudiste hacerlo con más cuidado, zorro asqueroso, uhm!" —Le grito cuando por fin recobro la compostura, eso había sido un tanto alucinante.

Itachi el cual se había mantenido al margen de todo miraba al rubio fijamente, nunca espero encontrarse nuevamente con Deidara, y menos encontrarlo en una situación como esta. Itachi se sobresalto al sentir esos profundos ojos azules sobre él, no podía ser, por fin lo estaba mirando, pero deseo que nunca lo hubiera hecho, porque las emociones que pudo percibir en la mirada del chico fueron odio, rencor y desilusión.

Deidara lo odiaba y lo peor de todo era que no podía culparlo.

Lo ojos de Gaara se encontraban sobre el rubio de cabello largo, no supo porque pero al momento de ver a Naruto y Deidara juntos sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza. ¿Qué mierda le sucedía? Llevo sus manos a la cabeza, en un momento sin darse cuenta se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, el dolor era insoportable, sus hermanos lo miraron preocupados e incluso intentaron acercarse pero la arena no los dejo.

Algo le pasaba a Gaara algo muy malo. Sai al ver esto sintió un extraño sentimiento en su pecho, preocupación, sabia que era porque al momento de pelear con su hermano recordó todas las emociones que dejo atrás cuando este se fue. Se acerco al pelirrojo y lo tomo entre sus brazos, en un fuerte y sobre protector abrazo.

Los hermanos del Kazekage no podían creer lo que sucedía, ese sujeto de la hoja si había podido llegar a Gaara —"Gaa-chan, ¿Ten encuentras bien?"— le pregunto preocupado, la falsa sonrisa que siempre acompañaba al de cabello negro había desaparecido.

"De-de-deja… de… llamarme…de…esa…forma…tan ridícula"— Gaara miro con cierto fastidio a Sai, pero no estaba molesto, por sus ojos se asomaban varias lagrimas.

Ambos chicos quedaron atrapados en una caja de arena, lejos de las miradas preocupadas y de sorpresa de los demás Ninja, y Gaara como nunca había hecho se aferro al cuello de Sai comenzando a derramar lágrimas, el chico no podía creer lo que sucedía, delante de él tenia al Kazekage… No, detuvo ese pensamiento, delante de él tenia a SU Gaara llorando.

Nunca había visto llorar a Gaara. Sai se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, no sabia que hacer en este tipo de situaciones así que solo dejándose llevar abrazo al pelirrojo. Podía sentir las lagrimas del chico caer sobre su hombro y eso lo hacia sentir mal.

Gaara tampoco podía creer lo que sucedía, aunque desde que comenzó esa guerra lo imaginable había empezado a suceder. Siguió llorando, total lo había hecho ante todos cuando había hablado con su padre, ¿Por qué no delante de Sai?

"No se como pude olvidarlo"— susurro ya cuando se calmo un poco —"No se como pude olvidar algo tan importante, Sai"— el otro no entendía a que se refería, ¿Qué era eso que había olvidado? ¿Qué tan importante podía ser eso para poner de esa forma al frío e inmutable Kazekage de Suna?

"¿De que habla?"— Gaara miro a Sai, él no lo sabía. Se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto del piso, no debía llorar más, estaban en una guerra, pero antes de deshacer la enorme caja, Gaara miro a Sai fijamente y se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo con pasión.

El otro no tardo en responder, después de todo eran muy pocas las veces en las que el pelirrojo era quien incitaban a besarse, acariciarse, incluso siempre era él, el que comenzaba las sesiones de sexo tanto en la oficina como en la habitación del Kazekage.

Sus lengua se buscaron y la que dominaba en ese momento era la del Kazekage, Gaara se había puesto demasiado demandante y eso no es que le molestara del todo a Sai, las manos del de la arena se encontraban en el trasero de su amante. El sabia que estaban en medio de una guerra, que ese definitivamente no era el momento para andarse calentando ni besando, pero con eso le estaba pidiendo perdón al AMBU por no haberle dicho y por haber olvidado a la hija de ambos.

Luego de varios minutos sus labios se separaron, sin saber porque Sai limpio los rastros de lagrimas del rostro del pelirrojo. La arena callo y se encontraron nuevamente con los rostros preocupados de sus camaradas, al ver que la arena ya no los detendría los hermanos del chico se acercaron preocupados.

"Gaara, ¿Estas bien?"—pregunto Temari.

"Sí, solo acabo de recordar algo importante"—sus pasos se dirigieron hacia Naruto el cual también se encontraba preocupado —"Lo recuerdo"—los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos y Kyuubi bufo molesto, Deidara y Sakura no entendieron muy bien a que se refería.

"Estoy feliz con eso"— dijo Naruto ahora con una sonrisa, no solo había recuperado a Deidara si no también a Gaara.

"¿Dónde…"— intuyendo la pregunta, señalo a la niña pelirroja que minutos atrás el pelirrojo había mirado con recelo, esta se encontraba sentada al lado de la pequeña rubia que acababa de despertar.

Gaara la miro fijamente, era su hija, con su pálida piel idéntica a la de Sai, su rostro entre inexpresivo y tímido, como si no supiera que expresión poner, sus ojos negros que brillaban de una forma única y sus largos y brillantes cabellos color rojo ladrillo.

Aún no podía creer que había olvidado a su propia hija, miro a Sai, ¿Se lo diría? Dirigió su mirada hacia la niña la cual lo miro con el seño fruncido, quizás después, aunque al parecer no le agradaba mucho a su propia hija.

"Bien, ¿Cuál es tu problema Naruto?"— Gaara lo miro y el rubio puso rostro triste.

"Como ya recuperaste la memoria te lo diré"—el zorro se acerco a ellos, estaba impaciente—"Uchiha Madara y…"

"Ese no es Uchiha Madara"— Dijo Tsunade —"No se quien sea pero definitivamente no es Uchiha Madara".

"Tsunade-sama tiene razón nosotros vimos al verdadero Uchiha Madara hace un rato, fue revivido con el jutsu de resurrección del mundo impuro"— la Mizukage explico la situación.

"Entonces, ¿Quién es ese sujeto?"—se pregunto Naruto en voz alta.

"Eso no importa"— bufo molesto el zorro por la interrupción —"el sujeto de la mascara, quien sea que fuere y Kabuto Yakushi se llevaron a Mikoto y a Mikaru—al escuchar el segundo nombre el corazón de Deidara se detuvo, su vista se dirigió a Itachi y rápidamente volvió a dirigirla al zorro.

"¡¿Cómo pudo esto pasar, uhm? ¡¿Cómo maldición pudiste dejar que algo como esto pasara, maldito Naruto?" —cuando el rubio se acerco a Naruto y lo agarro del chándal todos se tensaron y sacaron sus kunais.

Itachi no entendía nada, aunque su gran habilidad de deducción le decía que esas de las que hablaban eran las gemelas rubias, aunque miro a las pequeñas, una de ellas ya se encontraba en ese lugar y se llamaba Kushina por lo que pudo escuchar, entonces, ¿Quién era esa Mikaru?

"Cálmate, mocoso rubio, no debes quejarte mucho, estas muerto"— Deidara miro al zorro con odio.

Gaara entendió la situación así que con voz calmada dijo —"Nosotros te ayudaremos, Naruto"— el rubio miro al pelirrojo con una sonrisa, sabia que siempre podría confiar con Gaara.

"Yo también te ayudare Naruto"— el rubio miro sorprendido a quien había dicho eso, era Uchiha Itachi, Deidara miro al azabache con sorpresa y luego con odio.

"No necesitamos tu ayuda, Uchiha, uhm"— No quería que señor perfección y con aires incestuosos lo ayudara, no necesitaban a Itachi y su maldito Sharingan –"Además, no se porque te preocupas tanto por esas molestias"

Al escuchar como hablaban de sus bebes el zorro se abalanzo contra Deidara –"Mira, maldito mocoso, no vuelvas a llamarlas de esa forma o te torturare hasta que ni ese maldito jutsu de resurrección resista".

"Me importa un comino lo que puedas hacerme asqueroso zorro"— Escupió con fastidio —"Además de que la mocosa de la hablas es mi hija no tuya"— tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

"¿Tu hija?"— murmuro Itachi no pudiendo creer lo que oía.

"Si mi hija algún problema, Uchiha",

"No"—Dijo con fastidio, después de todo alguien había tocado a Deidara a su Deidara, maldijo a todos y todo, nadie debía tocar lo que era suyo porque a pesar de todo ese rubio escandaloso seguía siendo suyo, a pesar de que lo había dejado, de que había puesto a Sasuke por encima de él, a pesar de todo eso seguía siendo absolutamente suyo, mataría a sangre fría a quien sea que haya tocado a Deidara e incluso se desharía de esa mocosa.

Porque cuando Deidara se encontraba Itachi dejaba de ser la persona razonable y sacrificada que era, Deidara lo convertía en un fiera en celo incluso capaz de traicionar a su propio pueblo, Deidara volvería a ser suyo, no le importaba la aldea de la hoja en ese momento, ni Sasuke, ni nadie, ya había sacrificado mucho por ellos, era momento de que ellos también sacrificaran algo por él. No, era hora de que ellos sacrificaran algo por su Deidara.

Porque sus instintos, los cuales creía muertos, necesitaban, deseaban y pedían atención de aquella persona que los cautivaba, necesitaba urgentemente a ese rubio nuevamente en su cama. Y esa mocosa se las pagaría, solo por ser hija de Deidara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras volví espero que este cap sea de su agrado, el fic esta llegando pronto a su final, no se de donde salio este cap pero lo amo. La última parte fue algo que escribí a última hora, estoy pensando en escribir un lemon ItaDei para el próximo capi aunque eso no dice que terminaran juntos. Espero verlos pronto.**_


End file.
